In the End
by Fallout260
Summary: They're just friends, Elsa and Anna. As the second semester at Arendalle High school begins they meet for the first time. But as the rest of the year progresses, things pan out that change both of there lives.
1. Chapter 1:

**For anyone who actually wants to read this: I'm writing this for myself and myself only. After reading so much Elsanna I have decided to write my own. I am NOT a good writer, so don't complain or make fun of me if my writing sucks ass. **

**But anyways, this story will contain language, maybe smut, if I'm up to it, drug usage and darker themes. There may be more as the story unfolds. **

* * *

_Come on clock move faster__. _The red head was staring intently on the clock hoping that in some miracle that the class would end within the next tick of the minute hand. She was twirling her pigtail with her pointer finger and humming _Hey, Soul Sister_ almost to the point were she could start singing it.

"Ms. Summers, are you still with us?" Someone said

There was faint giggling behind her "What, umm yah I...I'm still here." She said with an apologetic smile.

"Well good, so could you repeat what I just said please."

The smile fell from her face immediately and her eyes fell to the desk as she continued to twirl her pigtail."Uhh, yah... You said, you said uhh..." _Well shit._

"Maybe if you weren't so focused on the clock you could pay attention to my class." He said a little harsh.

There was some more giggling behind her. "Sorry Mr. Weselton, it won't happen, I promise I'll focus."

"Mmhmm, well good. Now as I was saying in order to have the credits and debits balance..."

Anna brought her eyes up from the desk and stared at the board. She wasn't embarrassed, she was pretty sure she could never get embarrassed, it just wasn't in her nature. But she had a knack for getting distracted and loosing focus on everything around her and before long she was once again thinking to herself. _Maybe if this class wasn't so boring I could focus, but who am I kidding, _Accounting, _this class will always be boring no matter what happens._ Her mother had made her take the class in the hopes she could follow in her fathers foot steps and one day run the family restaurant, _The __Summers Diner_. But Anna didn't want anything to do with the restaurant because it was a lot of work and long hours, and that was just being a waitress, and she also felt she wasn't being true to herself. What she really wanted, was to do something with music. She loved music whether it be playing, learning, and/or listening to it was something that she could get lost in for hours. Learning how to play the guitar and piano was one of her favorite things did as a kid. But singing was what she really loved. Anna loved to sing, whether it be a song or just random words to let people know how happy she was.

But there were no classes until the past year she could take that really offered Anna to take her talents and really show them off. Yes, chorus, and the different bands offered some kind of music exposure, but it wasn't what Anna wanted. But the past year over summer break the music department was able to get some money to start a new class called, Music Theory, and when Ann saw that for an elective, it was almost instantaneous she went to her guidance counselor to ask what the class was.

_Ring, ring._

"...are for homework, and its due tomorrow at the beginning of class."

_Wait what, SHIT, I didn't hear what he said, again._ As she left the class the only thing she was thinking was _Great another assignment that I'll have to copy from Rapunzel. _And with that thought she made her way to geometry, another class that she would completely space out in.

* * *

"So, Ariel tells me Weselton caught you spacin out again in class." Said the brunette next to her.

"Yah, but I don't really care, the class is sooo boring and I really could care less."

As they sat at a table the brunette said "Then why are you still in his class. The only thing its doing is ruining that 79 GPA." The brunette laughed and looked Anna, only to receive a shove to the arm.

"Shut up, you know I'm trying to raise my grades."

Giving a warm smile "I know, but really, you should drop the class."

"It's too late now, and besides my mother would have a heart attack when she found out."

"When?"

"Yah, _when. _No matter what I do she always finds out, god, it's like she put a tracking device on that could also transmit voices to."

"Ha that wouldn't surprise me at all."

"Me neither" Anna said laughing a little, "Oh, by the way, do you know what the homework for Accounting is for tonight."

"Hey Anna what's up?" said a tall muscular blonde kid.

"What about me Kristoff?" the brunette said as he sat down.

"Oh yah, that's right you're here too," he said smiling and giving a small chuckle, looking back over he saw the brunette role her eyes, and Anna give a small laugh. "Hey Rapunzel, how's it goin."

"It was going fine until you showed." Rapunzel teased.

"I'm fine Kristoff, I just need the homework for Accounting."

"Really," Kristoff said in a playful manner, "did you space out in Weselton's class again."

"Yah I did, but the class is so boring I can't stay focused."

"Well you never can stay focused at all anyway, and at anything, unless music is involved." Rapunzel said.

"Well duh, music is my life, or I wish it was. Also, what about that homework I need."

"Yah I got it, let me find it."

"Have you ever done any of his work Anna?" Kristoff said.

"NO! She hasn't, I have to give her or let her copy the homework so she doesn't fail."

"Heeeyyyy" Anna said playfully, giving the brunette a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I really don't care." Rapunzel said giving her the homework sheet.

"Thank you and well there is one class I know I'll do my work in and put my spacing to some good."

"What?" Both of her friends said at the same time.

"Music Theory." Anna replied.

"Oh yah, Mrs. Pots finally got the school to give her some money." Rapunzel said.

"I'm surprised she got it, but this school could use some more musical programs, hell it could use any program to beat out Weselton. Ever since he came, the business part of the school has been eating up all the money leaving almost none for any of the other elective programs" Kristoff firmly said

"Yah no kidding." Rapunzel said letting out a cute little snort."When do have the class Anna?"

"Last period and I can't wait to see what's in store."

"At least you can end a the day on a good note." Kristoff grumble.

"Yah, its waaaay better than taking Honors English." Rapunzel said.

"It's better than taking Trigonometry." Kristoff said,

"Haha, screw you guys," Anna was now rubbing it in her friends faces, "I get to have fun at the end of the day, while YOU sit in a boring classroom."

_Ring, ring._

"Well see yah later guys. " Kristoff said before walking off.

"See yah." Anna and Rapunzel both replied.

Anna and Rapunzel walked and talked to the only class they shared together, Global History. They had forgotten to do some last minute studying they were supposed to do for the test today, but they got sidetracked with talking to Kristoff.

* * *

_Finally, last period time to see what my first impressions are_. Anna was walking down the music department of the school and was trying to find the room number. _210,211,212,213, Here it is 214. _Looking down the hall she realized in was the last door. _Wow, usual me, oblivious to everything._ She chuckled to herself and opened the door.

What was inside took her breathe away. But it wasn't the 12 guitars lining the wall to the left of her, nor was it the 10 Yamaha keyboards that went along the perimeter of the class, and nor was it the sound booth for singing in the back. It wasn't any of those things. What it was, _Oh my god_, it was actually a person and not just any person it was a girl, and she was the most gorgeous person Anna had ever seen. Anna looked over the girl from head to toe, while also trying not to let people now who she was starring at. The girl was sitting in a seat looking done at the ground and had her legs crossed. She had gorgeous blonde hair that was in a braid that came over her shoulder and rested on the left side of the jacket she was wearing, which was white and had no sleeves. The shirt she was wearing underneath the jacket was a plane long sleeved light blue shirt. Her pants were just regular jeans and she wore brown Ugg boots. The girl looked up and met Anna's eyes.

_Oh my god her eyes._ The girls eyes where like looking at blue sapphires except these wouldn't cost a fortune, they were priceless. Anna gave a quick wave and smile to the girl, who went wide eyed and looked away. Anna fell out of the trance she was in when the girl looked down and started walking towards the girl. She kept thinking _why am I so nervous to go and talk to this girl. I mean come on she's just a person, talking to her should be a breeze. I just can't start babbling like I always do. _

As she came closer the girl kept looking up at Anna and then down to the ground. Before long Ann was standing in front the girl. The only thing that came to mind was "Hi, my name is Anna, who are you." She smiled warmly.


	2. Chapter 2

The only thing the blonde could do was look between the red head coming towards her and the floor beneath her, which seemed to become farther away with ever look. She cursed herself for looking up and staring at the beautiful red head in the eyes, those amazing emerald eyes. _Stop it, you're not like that. It's not what my parents would want me to be. _Every time she glimpsed up, the red head got closer and closer until...

"Hi, my name is Anna, who are you?"

The blonde looked up and nearly lost her breathe at the sight of the ice melting smile. _Oh my,_ _Conceal, don't feel. Come on don't show anything of interest. Just don't be such a bitch._ "I'm Elsa and leave me alone please." She looked down again. _Alright that wasn't so bad, at least, _Elsa brought her head up to see where the girl had gone but was shocked to see the girl still standing in front of her...w_hy hasn't she left yet._ "I said could you leave me alone." she said firmly. She looked into Anna's eyes again but stared coldly at her in hopes she would go away.

Anna looked confused at why the girl, Elsa, had just told her to go away. Anna hadn't done anything wrong; she only said hello and wanted to know who this girl was. "Well sure but uhh, what did I do wrong, I just said hello?" She let out a soft laugh with the smile still on her face.

Elsa fought the urge to smile at the girl. _God that laugh is so cute, and that smile STOP IT, conceal, don't feel. Just walk_ _away_. She got up, and just as she was about to leave and go to another seat, Anna grabbed Elsa's arm.

"Hey come on don't leave, just sit down and talk, it's not that hard." Anna said sincerely.

_Why is she so persistent!? And why did she say that!? Forget it, it doesn't matter, _"No, I just want to be alone. Now let go of me." Elsa's voice was growing louder and more demanding. Anna let go of Elsa's arm and her smile faded. Seeing this new look brought a light pain to Elsa, but she couldn't help it, the red head wasn't leaving her alone and Elsa was getting nervous at what she could do to hide herself.

This was the first time that someone hadn't left Elsa alone after she told them to go away. She would intimidate girls with her icy stare that could probably freeze anyone into ice, and she usually told guys to screw off, or intimidate them with the threat of her boyfriend beating them up for just talking or looking at her. Yes her boyfriend, Hans Westguard. She had met him after coming to back to high school in her sophomore year. Like this Anna girl, he was persistent at trying to talk to her and get a date. At the time Elsa was trying to get rid of what she felt towards girls and the unwanted nervousness of seeing them. When she finally came to a conclusion on why to date Hans, she thought he could help her get over these terrible feeling and bring her back to normal. Unfortunately to Elsa, it didn't work, but she still felt that hiding behind Hans would help her eventually, and overtime she could be normal again.

Before Anna could say anything the bell rang and a small roundish woman walked into the room. "Alright class, My name is Mrs. Pots, take your seats so I can explain what this class is and how it works." Elsa sat down and hoped Anna would sit somewhere else but Anna sat right next to Elsa. Turning away from the girl, Elsa had her back to Anna and was trying to focus on what Mrs. Pots was saying about the class. "Now I know the title of this class isn't very intriguing but I'm going to explain it. What this class really a way to help and guide people in the music world to get a better understanding of it. What we will do in this class is analyze the lyrics songs and see what the artist is trying to say to the listener. Also in this class we will work on a semester long project, which is to write, record, and maybe perform your song to the school at the talent show, which is before the Junior Prom."

Anna got extremely excited and almost yelled "Awesome!" Many of the other students did the same but with much quieter voices. Even Elsa gave a soft smile but did a very good job to hide it from everyone. Elsa loved music, she always felt that some songs really spoke to her, as if they knew what she was going through. But in some songs, the artist told the story of being true to yourself or letting go of your fears, something Elsa was sure she could never do but desperately wanted. Which is why the performing part of the project was something she didn't want to do at all.

"So for our first little assignment find a partner, and with them pick a song that the both you like and analyze the meaning of the words of the lyrics. This will be due two days from now, Wednesday." With that said everyone scrambled for a partner and Elsa was about to got up to Mrs. Pots to work alone when...

"Hey wanna be partners Elsa?"

"No, now..."

"Oh hey, come one. It won't be that bad, I promise I won't bug you too much." Anna said.

Realizing this girl was not going to leave her alone for the rest of class, and the fact that none of her attempts to make her go away had failed, Elsa decided to let Anna be her partner. _Fuck it, god I hope this won't come back to haunt me_. With that she let out a huff and said "Fine."

Anna nearly squealed in joy. "Yay, now lets figure out what song to pick, so I was thinking..." and Anna was off rambling on about what songs she had in mind and what she thought they meant. The songs she had in mind ranged from grudge to country and from the 70's to present day. Elsa wanted to tell Anna about what she thought the songs meant and how there ideas could mix, but with Anna's constant rambling and Elsa's shyness and constraints to remain hidden held her back, and she just sat there looking at the floor and listened to the adorable babbling of the girl. _Shit stop that, This is going to be tough, but it's only two days. I'll get this done and talk to Mrs. Pots about working alone afterwards. Why, out of all the other girls that have tried to approach me, was this one so persistent in talking to me._

"So which song do you think you choose." Anna said with happiness and excitement in her voice.

"I...I don't know, maybe uhh one of the Green Day songs." Elsa said quickly and barely above a whisper.

"Okay, which one. I mentioned like five or six of them. Hey maybe a song by the Fray, or maybe..."

_Ring, Ring_

Before Anna had a chance to say anything to Elsa, she was gone and left Anna in wonder about how and why Elsa was like that. She was so intent on being alone. To Anna nobody really wanted to be alone, maybe she was shy. _Maybe I can help, it is my nature to help anybody and everybody no matter who they are._

* * *

After having half the lunch period go by it finally hit Anna to ask about Elsa to her friends. "Hey, do you guys know a blonde girl named Elsa?" She said with curiosity.

Rapunzel answered first, "No but, why do you ask."

"You mean the Ice Queen, Yah, you can't be in the Junior class if you don't know who Elsa Nieve is." Kristoff said that as if it were general information that had to be known.

"Ice Queen, you mean the girl that gives the icy glare of death because she thinks she's all that because of her looks. Never mind what I said before I know who she is now. Anyways, why do you want to know Anna?"

"Well she's in my music class and she's my partner for a small project."

"Holy shit! How in the hell did YOU, manage to convince someone like Elsa to be your partner." Kristoff was now shock at how Anna manage to partner up with the most up tight girl in the school.

"I bet her boyfriend is gonna have some words for you Anna." Rapunzel said sternly.

Confused at why her friends knew all this, and that it seemed that it was need to know information, she replied, "Why, whose her boyfriend and why does it even matter?"

Kristoff looked Anna dead in the face letting her know he was being serious. "Her boyfriends is Hans Westguard, the starting quarter back for the team. They've been dating for a year now and together it's like there the King and Queen of the Junior class. They control everything, no one has ever heard her come up with the ideas for the student council but, Hans literally runs the entire junior student council by himself and lets no one get a word in. And to top it off, anyone that even stares at Elsa gets a death notice as a warning."

"He's such a dick, at first he's charming, but then bang, he reveals his true self when you mess something up or get on his nerves." Rapunzel added.

"And it's a big deal because Han's always knows what's going on with _his girl_, so don't be surprised him he want's to talk to you."

"Oh well, I'm pretty well known for getting into sticky situations." Anna said with confidence.

"Yah but..." Kristoff was about to add before Anna interrupted him.

"And for getting out of them." Anna quickly added.

"With some help though." Rapunzel teased.

All of them laughed at that, and soon the bell rang and Anna and Rapunzel on their way to Global History. "I really hope you know what you are getting yourself into." Rapunzel said in a serious tone.

"Yah I do but I can handle myself and besides, I only see for her for one class. It's not like I'm gonna try and be her new best friend or anything." Anna new that was kind off a white lie. She really did want to be friends with Elsa, she couldn't explain why at the moment though. It was not because of her looks, Anna just had this feeling that Elsa needed someone that she could share secrets with and not be afraid of judgment. Anna of course always did have this natural ability to tell what a person needed.

"Okay then. And by, you should get someone of your own." Rapunzel said.

"Okay... I don't where that came from but..."

"Well we were talking about Hans and Elsa and it reminded me of Eugene."

"Yah so you two are happy, and I'm happy for you. I don't know what your trying to get at."

"Well, Ariel has Marc, Cindy has Henry, and even Kristoff has had some dates. You are the only one who's single."

"So, I don't need anybody, besides" Anna looked down and with a slight sadness she said, "I'm gay."

Though Anna was fine with being gay she felt lost when it came to talking about it, it was something she never felt before. She had accepted the fact she was gay when she and Kristoff tried to date a year ago. Though it was only a couple months, Anna had felt nothing for Kristoff and as time went on she felt she wasn't being true to herself. When Kristoff kissed her and she felt nothing what so ever, she knew she was gay. It took awhile before she came out to her friends and Kristoff, but eventually she told all of them and to her surprise they had accepted her and gave her respect for coming out. Even Kristoff was happy for her. Which was the biggest surprise to her.

* * *

"Kristoff can we talk" Anna said kind of nervously.

Knowing that something was off Kristoff asked "Yah sure, what's the matter kid?"

Anna could feel the tears coming forward, and she was able to finally say, "Kristoff, I'm so sorry, I...I'm so sorry."

"What...What happened." He could see the tears forming around her eyes. "I'm here for you, just tell me what's up."

"We can't, I can't...When you, Uhh god."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

As he said that Anna started to cry, not because she had feelings for him, but because of what it could mean for there friendship afterwards.

Kristoff held Anna and told her it was alright and that he was sorry for pushing things to far a few nights ago. After a while of silence, he said "If you don't mind, can I ask why?"

Anna wasn't sure what was coming next but she took a deep breath and finally said "I'm gay Kristoff."

There was a long silence before he finally said something. "Anna, that is probably the best news I've gotten all day."

_"_Hmm not the reaction I had expected." Anna said.

"Well after I kissed you I saw in your eyes that, you didn't enjoy it."

"It was that obvious." She said dropping her head.

"Yah but, I'm happier to know that is wasn't me pressuring you or finding out there was someone else."

"Kristoff I'm really sorry. Don't blame yourself. It's my fault."

"Anna, don't feel sorry for what you feel. It's just who you are. So what your gay. You still are my best friend."

Hugging Kristoff, Anna said, "Thank you, thank you for excepting me."

Kristoff gave Anna a warm smile. "How could I not?"

* * *

After thinking back on the memory Anna remembered that Kristoff had asked if she had told her mother. She hadn't yet and for good reason she thought. After her fathers death Anna's mother went into a deep depression. After it ended she was different. Before she had supported Anna in her dreams to chase music, but now it was all about taking over the family restaurant. And Anna didn't know what her mother would do if she told her she was gay. Just thinking about made Anna really sad. She sniffled a little and Rapunzel felt bad for bringing it up.

"Oh hey come on, I'm sorry I brought up, I'm sure your mom will accept you, she has to. Your her only daughter." Rapunzel said trying to cheer Anna up.

"It's okay," She sniffled, "I'll tell her when I'm ready, and hopefully by that time I'll have somebody." Anna said confidently, now feeling much better.

"That's the spirit now lets hurry up and not be late to class."

* * *

As Hans was talking to some of his teammates, Elsa was holding his arm and the only thing she could think of was Anna. Even though she tried everything to get the girl out of her mind, the sight of the Anna's smile, mesmerizing emerald eyes, and adorable freckles made Elsa smile. Though she kept well hidden behind Hans. She still looked forward to the music class but she was worried of what might happen with in that time. _God, why did I have to agree to be her partner. No one has ever had this affect on me, not even Hans._ After being with Hans for a year Elsa still felt nothing towards him. With every kiss they had the only thing Elsa would think was, _Come on why. WHY. I'm trying so hard to feel something but it just won't work. _It had been a year and Elsa knew Hans had some feelings towards her. She was really scarred that if he ever found out that she didn't have feelings for him, or if he found out her darkest secret that her world would crash around her.

"Hey babe, could ya stop sqeezin my arm, it's gettin a little annoyin." Elsa didn't say anything, she let go of his arm of his arm. He reached up and put his arm around her and said, "Much better right. How does my new cologne smell by the way." He gave her a grin and stared at her waiting for an answer.

"It smells good." She said quietly.

"Great, babe, it smells great. I put it on for our one year anniversary. And you know what, lets have dinner out tonight. There is a restaurant over one fifth street, I here it's pretty damn good."

"Okay."

"7 O'clock on Friday I'll pick you up. And wear one of those strapless dresses I like."

"Okay."

Pleased with the answers he said good-bye and told her to get to her last period class. As Elsa walked towards her last period class alone, the only thing she could think about how she didn't feel happy that it had been one year that she and Hans had been dating. _Why in the hell don't I feel happy? Any normal girl would be happy she made this far into a relationship. But why can't I? This is so stupid, these feelings can't just go away. God knows how bad they are and if anyone finds out my life is_ _ruined. _As she made it into the music department she kept thinking that things were going to change after Friday night with Hans. _It's the only way to change the way I feel, _she thought


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what do you choose." Elsa just sat there and continued to stare at the floor. Class was about half over and the girls were getting no where in the project. Anna wasn't the one to get annoyed but Elsa was doing a great job at ignoring her, and Anna was getting a little fed up with it. "Okay then, uhh," she was really trying to get Elsa to talk. She wasn't trying to have the girl give a speech but she at least wanted some kind of response that could get things moving. The day before Elsa had manage to almost pick a song, and today it seemed she wanted to do absolutely nothing expect just sit there. _Maybe I should, no. Maybe I could, no. Maybe if I, ugh no. Maybe, uhh._ As Anna was thinking on what she could do on how to get this project on its way. She didn't just want to do it herself and put Elsa's name on it, it wasn't fair to either of them.

The word "maybe" came back into her head._ Wait that's it Maybe. _All of a sudden Anna reached into her pocket and fished for her Ipod. She unlocked it and went to her playlists. She took a couple seconds to find it. Of course having a deep love of music Anna kept almost two thousand songs just her Ipod alone and that didn't scratch the surface for how many songs she had on her laptop, cd racks and flash drives. Finally finding the song she hit play and turned up the sound, but to much so to attract attention. She leaned forward a little and held out her Ipod letting the speaker face Elsa.

Elsa looked up a it to see what Anna was doing. Slightly confused Elsa didn't know what the red head was about to do. That sent a slight panic through her mind _What is she doing?_ As the song started she noticed how familiar the guitar riff the begging._ Oh wait, I know this... it's Maybe by Sick Puppies but why is she playing this song? _

_"__Maybe I'm a dreamer, maybe I'm misunderstood. Maybe your not seeing the side of me you should." What is she getting at here, _Elsa thought. She had heard the song enough times, that she knew what the artist was getting at. And she didn't like how Anna had picked a song that had a personal connection to her.

_"Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm the only one, Maybe I'm just out of touch, Maybe I've just had enough. Maybe its to change, leave it all behind. I've never been the one to walk alone, I've always been scared to try. So way does wrong, to reach for something more, To wanna live a better life. What am I waiting for, cause nothing stays the same. Maybe its time to change."_ Elsa was trying to ignore the message she thought the singer was trying to show, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. After she had been dating Hans for a couple months and still feeling nothing this song played on the radio in her car on the way to his house. She thought the song was changing who you were as a person in order to feel happy, to live a better life. But that was not what the song was really about.

_"Maybe it's hopeless. Maybe I should just give up. What if I can't trust. What if I just some help. And maybe it's time to change, leave at all behind. I never been walk alone, I've always been scared to try. And why does it feel so wrong. To reach for something more. To wanna live a better life. What am I waiting. And nothing stays the same. Maybe it's time to change"_

Anna leaned back and paused the song. She looked at Elsa, who was trying not to look at her look and instead, looked at the wall, but she kept glimpsing back at Anna. "You don't have to look at me, but just listen, okay." Elsa felt something very strange come over her and let her eyes drop to the floor and fought the urge to keep looking back at Anna. "I wanted to play that song so you could her the message of it, did you, or do you know what it is?" Anna was speaking in a very kind and warm tone that was melting Elsa on the inside. The only thing Elsa could do was nod and keep her eyes fixed on the ground. "So you know that in order to live a better life, one must change the world around them," Elsa looked up and stared at Anna for the first time, but was trying not to look into her eyes. Confusion and disagreement crossed her face, but landed on curiosity as Anna continued to explain the song, "and to be true to ones self. To not let others control them and to make a change that would let him or her be themselves and be happy."

"So what I want is for you to make a small change. Just tell me what song you want to pick. That's it, you don't have to explain why or tell what the song is about, I'm pretty sure I know almost every song in the world." She gave a soft giggle and waited for Elsa's response.

In complete shock at how Anna seemed so genuine and caring, Elsa was at a complete loss for worlds and thoughts. It seemed time had stopped as she starred at Anna trying to figure out what to do or say. She had no idea why she chose the song but the only song that came to her was "You found me."

"By the Fray right." Anna said with happiness in her voice.

Elsa nodded and at the same time that feeling grew stronger. That feeling was seeing Anna in a very different way than before. Even though she had literally met the girl only a day ago, the way she saw Anna was something she couldn't explain. She really didn't want to look into Anna's eyes but she did anyways, and what she saw really shocked.

What she saw in Anna's eyes was someone who wanted to truly try and help, her. Figure out why Elsa was so reclusive and why she was alone. She saw the signs of someone that could be a friend that could be there for her, the signs of a person that would never hurt or judge her no matter what happened. Elsa didn't know how to react to what she was feeling. She knew what it was too, the attraction to a girl, something she didn't want. Something she really wanted to get rid off completely. And she did what she did best, and that was run away from her feelings and hide. Getting up and leaving within less than a heart beat she ran half way across the school and made it to the single bathroom that teachers were only allowed to use. It wasn't locked, it never was. Kids usually just picked the lock and either smoked in it or had sex.

Elsa sat down on the toilet and cried. But it wasn't for what she thought. At first she thought she was crying because of how she was feeling towards Anna. But some how, she figured out why she was really crying. She had just seen what a true friend could do for her. This was the first time ever someone was trying to get past Elsa's walls and be there for her as a friend. To be there and take each brick down and mold it into something beautiful. Elsa felt the signs of happiness for the first time in a very long time and the craziest thing passed through her head, _Maybe if I can hold back these feelings, I could let Anna be...be my friend._ Thinking that Elsa cried even more. In her entire life she thought hiding behind Hans was going to help her be happy, but in just one day Anna had made Elsa feel that she wasn't alone. But, then she realized something, _I never feel or have felt any happiness with or for him. Why is that? He's done a lot for me. _But she felt like that was a lie, she couldn't even say when she felt happy with him. She knows when they first started dating he did some romantic things like bringing her flowers, always complimenting her, and going out quite often. But now it she felt he wasn't like that anymore. _Shit, stop that, God. You know what!? I'm going to give Anna a chance, and come Friday, I'm going to everything to make myself fall in love with Hans. _Elsa had managed to stop crying and let out a breath, _It's time to change the world around me,_ _to live a better life._

* * *

Anna was lost in her own thoughts when Kristoff said, "Helllooo, anyone home. Anna, come on what are you thinkin about."

"It's none of your business." Anna said playfully.

"Okay, but whenever you are this deep in thought, I know something is up. So tell me. Is it about Elsa, don't tell you did..."

"I didn't do anything. Well I don't think it was that bad."

"Anna come on. Did you something to upset her. I don't want that dick Hans to mess with you."

"Relax Kristoff nothing happened, I just asked her to pick a song for the project, and she did. That's it. That's all that happened. Nothing more. Don't worry everything is fine. Nothin to worry about" _Well that couldn't have sounded less_ _believable._

_"_Okay, I know you are holding something back, and I don't want you to get yourself in to deep with Elsa." Kristoff was sounding really concerned and that worried Anna.

"Is Hans really that much of an ass. I seriously doubt people get death notices. The principle wouldn't allow it."

"You can try and lighten the subject but, Anna, I don't know Hans personally, but I don't know if the rumors around him are true. Just please be careful around Elsa. It would suck to try and find a new best friend, other than Sven."

"Oh haha. I will. Don't worry about me."

"Well okay then. We here now and get out before I'm late."

"Yah because cutting ice from the lake is really a job."

"Oh shut up at least it pays good."

"Yah but you don't get to meet new people like I do."

"So that's not even the point of having the job, but anyways see yah later."

"See yah Kristoff." And then he was off. Anna walked inside the restaurant, which was usually very crowded, and made her way to the employee lounge, though it wasn't really a lounge at all, just a place to change and clock in. There was only three chairs and a small table in the middle of the room, a closet to the left, the computer and some cabinets that usually had extra silverware and plates to the right and the employee bathroom straight ahead. When she walked in no one was there and she changed right there in the middle of the room. She took out the red shirt with her name stitched to the right side, courtesy of her mother, and then she pulled out the black pants that went with the uniform. She changed and then went to the computer to clock in for the day. Walking over to the closet she pulled one of the black aprons for the waitresses and walked back out into the restaurant and immediately went to her stationed area.

There where about ten people that worked at _The Summers Diner_ and Anna had gotten to know and love them all. There was Oaken and Olaf, who were the two head chefs for the restaurant. There were also some other sue-chefs that worked but most of the time they went between the local restaurants to learn different things on how to cook. There was Lumiere, who was head waiter and the only male one. He had a cool French accent that Anna loved. Then there was Gerda, the head waitress and Kai, the host. Some of Anna's friends from school worked as waitresses too. Merida, Ariel, and Jessica were some of the waitresses. Being all gingers they called themselves Team Red. There were other waitresses like Tiana, who was the better at the job than all four of them combined, and Bell. The restaurant itself was very nice. It had a summer and spring theme to it, unsurprisingly, and also had a home away from home feel as well. The food was of course excellent and based off of all home cooked meals that Anna's mother and father came up with.

Though she didn't really like the job as much as she let on while working, Anna really did like to meet all the new people and have conversations with them, which usually led to a good tip. But other than that and seeing her friends, the job was really bad. Anna would always come home late, smell like food, and feel extremely tired to do anything. But she couldn't quit it was her fathers restaurant and she couldn't leave something he had loved so much.

* * *

Anna's father died two years ago in a boating accident while fishing alone. He had gone up to the lake a couple miles out of town. It had been a beautiful day and Anna had wanted to go with him.

"Come on Dad, I want to go, it so boring here." Anna wined.

"Sorry my little strawberry, but you have to go to work." Her farther said.

"But it is so tiring. Can't you just let me go this one time."

"One time," he chuckled "what about all the other _one_ times I've let you come."

Anna smirked, "Yah but those don't count."

"And why not?"

"Because..." she was biting her lip as she tried to figure out a reason.

He smiled at her as she become developed in thought, "Hey the next time I go, I promise I'll take you with me. But for now go with mom to work. Okay?"

"Okay." She said a little happier.

"Good, and by the way it's almost done, within the next day it should be finished and ready to go."

Anna immediately got excited. "Really I can't wait to finally sing and perform in front of people."

"Hey, it's what my little girl wants to do. I don't think serving tables is what my little girl wants to do all her life."

"HECK no."

"That's what I thought. Now I'll see you later. Tell mom I love her and that I'll be home by dinner. See you later sweetheart." With that he went to his car and drove off, only, he would never return. When the police came to the house later that day that day everything fell apart.

_Ding, Dong_

"Finally, does he know how late it is?" Anna's mother said. When she opened the door she was surprised to see a police officer. "Oh, can I help you Bill?"

"Hello Jen." The officer said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Is something wrong." She said innocently.

The officer looked down and took a deep breath. "I'm very sorry, But there has been an accident with Patrick."

"Oh my god! What happened, where is he?" She said with a little worry in her voice.

"Jen...Patrick's dead, we found his boat on the shore and his body not to far away from it."

"What!? No, no... he couldn't have, he...Anna." She whispered the last part and looked into Bills eyes and started to sob.

Anna had just some down to see why there was a police car in the driveway. "Mom what's wrong, is dad okay."

Anna's mother began to sob even more and tried to tell her daughter but couldn't she looked at the office who was trying not to get emotional himself. "Anna, your father, he's... he's not coming home."

"What do you mean?"

Her mother was barely able to tell her daughter. "Anna, Dad was in an accident, and he won't be coming home."

It took only a couple second before she figured it out. "You mean he's...dead." As she looked at her mother, and the tears came and she lost control of herself. Falling to her knees and grabbing her heart she cried, and eventually fell to her side and bawled. Her mother raced over to comfort Anna, and they both sobbed. The officer came in and sat down next to both of them. "I'm very sorry, he was a good man, and a great father." Anna cried even harder. Though she cried before, like when she broke up with Kristoff, this nothing she had ever felt.

Breaking up with Kristoff had been tough but the reason she cried was because she didn't know what it could mean for them afterword as friends. But now she felt lost and broken. Her father had always been there and always supportive of whatever she wanted to do. Though her mother had been there for her in the past, she and her father had always been close.

Over the next weeks Anna had become depressed. She felt lost and didn't know what to do. Kristoff and Rapunzel were by her side nearly everyday to make her feel somewhat better. It took awhile but Anna was able to move on from her fathers death and she knew he was watching over her. But Anna's mother didn't cope so well. Without her husband, the restaurant had closed for a for a few months and she was losing money fast. It was the only thing left of him that Anna's mother saw. He had built it himself with money he had saved for years. She did everything to try and save it. When the doors finally reopened, there was little to know revenue for the company to survive. Anna's mother sold there house and for a couple weeks she and Anna lived in the restaurant. All seemed lost until one day, there was a concert in town that had everyone excited. Located just before the road that led to the Rec center was the restaurant. People coming to the concert that went early needed a place to eat and the closest place was _The Summers Diner_. Those people that showed up loved the food and atmosphere and spread the word to there friends, who came and then spread the word even more. Eventually the restaurant was back to it's original stature. Eventually Anna's mother was able to buy a smaller house a few blocks down from the restaurant and everything seemed to go back to normal.

But with that came something else. Anna's mother still wasn't over her husbands death, and was determined to keep the restaurant alive forever. She had made Anna quite her music lessons and had her study business. When the school year started again she made Anna take a bunch of business courses. Anna's mother wanted Anna to take over the restaurant and run it until she had kids that would then run it after her. And Anna's mother still believes that, even though Anna wants to chase music more than anything.

* * *

It was closing time and the last of the customers had paid and left. Anna had said good-bye to everyone as they left and waited for her mother to finish counting the days profits and come out of her office. As she waited, Anna went to a stage that was now covered by tables. Her father had built it for her after she told him about how much she loved music and one day become a singer. He was also the one that paid and got Anna all her music lessons. Anna couldn't help but get a liitle mad at her mother for not really supporting her like her father did, especially after he died.

"Anna, let's go."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Taking one last look at the stage Anna made her way to the sidewalk. Living only a few blocks away they walked home. Normally it would okay with Anna but, it was still winter and though she loved the snow, the cold was something she could never get used to.

"So how was school?" Her mother asked.

"It was good. Got a lot of homework though."

"Anything interesting happen," not waiting for a response she added, "I got a call today."

_Shit, I hopes it's not about what happened to Elsa_. "Mr. Weselton isn't very happy with you for not paying attention in class."

_Ugh. What does he want? Well at least it wasn't about Elsa._ "I c...can't help it. The class is ssoooo boring."

"That doesn't matter. You still have to pay attention to what he's teaching. If you're going to run the restaurant someday, you have to pay attention." Her mother was being serious and condescending.

Rolling her eyes. "Mom, I've told you that I don't want to run the restaurant. I never did. You know I want to be a singer. Play big concerts and have my name be called for a Grammy."

"No! The chances of someone getting that far very slim. Let alone woman already have a hard enough time getting into any kind of profession especially business and the music is not a business your father would want you to get into." Raising her voice even louder. "And that's final. You're going to stay after with him and if your grades don't improve by the end of this quarter you are going to drop that music class."

Anna couldn't what she just heard. She and her mother have had this argument many times before, but never had either of them mentioned her father to get leverage on the conversation. Anna got very upset and yelled, "You don't know what dad wanted for me! He always believed in me! Why don't you. Even before he died you never really supported me. Please...let me prove to you that I can have what it takes. Please, Dad built that stage himself, and when it was done; he made a promise that I would get my chance." Tears were starting to form around her eyes." Please Mom, let me have a chance."

Her mother looked at her in the eyes and with said, "No, get inside and do your homework. This is the last time we are going to have this conversation." Opening the door Anna's mother went straight into the kitchen.

Anna immediately followed her and said, "NO this is not over. What is going to take to convince you that I can do this."

Getting angry her mother was almost yelling. "I have already made myself clear young lady. You. Are. Going. To. Run. That. Restaurant, it's the only thing that's left of your father and if you can't appreciate that then shame on you. He loved you and this is how you repay him."

Now completely angry and stupefied and her mother Anna spoke before thinking. "FUCK YOU! He was always there for me while you were doing whatever. I'm not going to run that restaurant. It's not what he wants, it's what you want."

Her mother was flustered and got right in Anna's face. "DON'T SAY EVER THAT AGIAN! YOU HEAR ME?! Your father would be ashamed of you fro talking like that."

Not feeling intimidated at all, Anna yelled back. "No he wouldn't. He would be proud of me, like he always was."

Anna's mother suddenly got an idea. "You know what, let's just with your smart mouth can do. Come this Friday, I'll have the stage set up and you are going to 'perform' all night until closing."

Caught off guard Anna didn't know how to react. She didn't know if this was a good thing, a bad thing, whether her mother was lying. So she just said, "Good. Now I'm going to do my homework." Walking back in to the foyer, Anna made her way up the stairs. Feeling a little guilty for what she had said to her mother Anna made her way into the her room and closed the door. After a while it finally clicked, this Friday she would finally get her chance to do what she and her father knew what she was born to do. Nearly jumping into the ceiling Anna danced around her room. Settling on her bed she thought how weird it was for her to go from extreme anger to absolute excitement. She turned on her computer and played Greenday while she did her homework. The first being _When I Come Around_.

While downstairs her mother thought Anna didn't have what it took to be a singer and that she just need some harsh reality to finally get Anna's mind out of the clouds. She thought Anna was going to mess up and finally understand what her mother was trying to say. But when Friday would come around, she and Anna would finally find out singing and being a musician was what she was really meant to do.


	4. Chapter 4

"Really! That's great, not the whole fight thing, but getting to sing this Friday, that's awesome." Rapunzel was so happy that Anna would finally get a chance to show her talents.

Kristoff was excited for Anna too, and ecstatic to hear Anna finally get her chance. "That's great Anna. I know you can sing, and dance, and play the piano and guitar like a boss." He gave her a wink and a big grin. "So do you know what you want to sing. Also, it does kinda suck that you and your mom got into it last night."

"Don't worry about it, she and I said we were sorry this morning."

_Early that morning_:

_After wrestling with her hair Anna came down stairs and kind of hoped that her mother was still getting ready. The night before was something Anna didn't want to talk about but it also brought her something that she hoped her mother hadn't changed her mind about. Walking over to the cabinets she pulled out the Coco puffs and took out a bowl and spoon. She took out the milk from the refrigerator and took out one of her chocolate bars she kept hidden under all the cold cuts. After she finished pouring the milk she walked into the family room and turned on the TV. There was nothing on and her mother usually watched the news, so Anna turned the TV to one of the local news stations. _

_After a while her mother came down stairs and made a cup of coffee. She walked in to family and sat in one of the chairs next to the sofa, where Anna was sitting. Neither of them said anything and Anna decided to apologize. "Mom." She said innocently._

_"Yes" Her mother said still staring at the TV._

_"Mom, I'm sorry for what I said. You know the, uh, the really mean part. It was really bad of me to say. You're my mother and I should have never said that. It was stupid and inappropriate. I'm sorry."_

_Her Mother took a few seconds before answering. "Honey, You shouldn't say your sorry it was my fault." She sighed. "Your father loved you so much and for me to say that he would be ashamed of you was, really wrong of me say." She sniffled and continued. "He always did believe in you. He knew how much you wanted to be a singer. I'm so sorry for saying what I did." Her mother started to cry and Anna walked over and hugged her. "The restaurant is the only that he left and it was his dream to have. I was so scared when I almost lost it. He spent everything on it."_

_"I know how much the it means to you mom, and I know how much it meant to him. But singing is what I really want to do. Dad and I both knew I could do. I still believe that."_

_"Anna, I want you to prove wrong this Friday." Her mother stopped crying and looked Anna in the eyes. "I want to believe in you to and your father would never be ashamed of you. I'm sorry. _

Thinking about this morning Anna spaced out and both Kristoff and Rapunzel were trying to get her attention. "Hey you still in there Anna? Heellloooo!?

"Anna, you still with us?" Kristoff knocked on her head and said. "Anyone home?" Both he and Rapunzel laughed was Anna shook her head and looked around.

"It's so funny to see the looks you give after coming down from the clouds." Rapunzel joked.

"I don't care. It's good to get lost in your thoughts sometimes." Anna said.

"Yah but you do it all the time." Kristoff gave her a smirk and added, "You still haven't answered my question by the way."

"Yah seriously what are you going to sing?" Rapunzel asked.

"I really don't know. I still have two days to think of what I'm going to do though so don't worry. Are two coming by the way?"

"Shit yah, I'm going to drag Eugene to it too. Sing something romantic for us."

"Don't make it awkward 'Punz" She shot Kristoff a glare, Rapunzel hated being called that. "And yes Anna I'll be there. I guess I'll bring a date too." He was giving her a weird look and so was Rapunzel. Anna knew what they were going to ask and she didn't know why.

"Guys, you know I'm looking for someone right now. It's hard enough as it is already." They knew it was hard for Anna to get dates. Almost everyone in the school had a boyfriend or girlfriend. To make things seem worse none of them were in a same sex relationship either.

"We know Anna, don't worry if you need our help we'll always be there." Kristoff said.

"When the time comes you'll be fine." Rapunzel added.

"Thanks guys." Anna said giving them a happy and warm smile.

* * *

Elsa and Hans were in the back of the gym, under the bleachers making out The gym was empty that period because of the mid-term tests that came with the new semester. Elsa still couldn't feel anything and was really making her kissing aggressive. _Come on, any girl would be in heaven now. Damn these feelings. I just want to be normal. _She was starting to lessen her aggressiveness and Hans noticed and he broke the kiss, a string of saliva keeping them connected.

"Babe what's up. That was hot." He said smirking.

"Nothing." She said hoping it sounded truthful.

"Okay then." And then they were back to kissing. Elsa had always told Hans if something or someone was bothering her. But she didn't want anything to slip. While thinking, Anna came back into her mind. She didn't want to ruin what Anna was trying to do for her. Hans had a reputation for threating anyone who would even look at Elsa in a different way. Being the starting quarterback for the team and the captain, no one would think or do the same thing twice. Elsa sort of felt he was kind of protecting her but it was just jealousy, and a lot of it too.

She felt his hands start to climb up her waist coming closer to her breasts. But before he could anything else she grabbed his hands. Breaking the kiss he said, "Babe it's been a year now. Lets get a little closer." _Where the did that come from?_ She knew what he meant and if this was what it was going to take then so be it. She let him continue and while he was doing it she thought, _This feels so...weird. Why am I letting him do this? Any other girl would be more than willing to go through this. Why does this feel so...weird._ All of a sudden she felt something against her lower pelvis._ What is that?_ She answered her own question when Hans pushed himself against her.

Hans was now being more forceful and pushed Elsa up against the wall. Bring one of his hands down her grabbed her right leg and forced it to curl around him. Elsa couldn't but feel that everything that was happening was so weird. _This doesn't feel right. God can't I enjoy something for once. _The more time went on the more and more Hans would get more intimate. Going from her breasts to her ass, he was deeply enjoying what was happening. But no matter what he did, Elsa couldn't but feel very uncomfortable.

As the bell rung for the last period she pushed him away and walked out of the gym. Not waning to look back or talk to him she made her way to her last period class in record time. While getting there she thought, _T__hat was...that was...wrong._ She finally admitted. _Any other girl in this school would have let Hans go even farther. Why do I have to have these feelings towards girls? Am I meant to be unhappy. FUCK! Just get through this last class and go home. _As she walked in she noticed Anna was talking to some other red head. She new who Anna was talking to, _Oh, what's her name...uhh...Ariel that's it. She's a Junior too, and her boyfriend is Marc. One of the receivers for the team. _She couldn't help but add, _and she's really pretty. Wait, no. Stop, with these stupid little outbursts, just get over these damn feelings. _She sat down but she was close enough to hear the conversation.

"...so great. Finally you're getting your chance to shine." She said sweetly. Elsa thought _Everyone else gets to be happy but why not me?_ She was focused on the tiles of floor and listened as the conversation continued.

"Yah and it's this Friday. It's your day off, bring Marc. Rapunzel is bringing Eugene and Kristoff is going with someone too."

"Really? Okay then, just don't play something too romantic. It could bet awkward." She said smiling.

Anna laughed and Elsa though it sounded beautiful. _Conceal, don't feel _she reminded herself. "Don't worry I won't. And before you ask I'm not bringing and anyone." Anna said trying to sound serious.

"Ever since you broke up with Kristoff, you've been distant with trying to get dates. Before that you were so desperate the first boyfriend you had, you thought you two would be together forever." Ariel laughed and Anna punched in the arm. "Ouch Anna that hurt. Don't you know your own strength."

"No I don't and that was in middle school. Besides I'm no that interested in dating now,"_ Damn,_ Elsa thought,_ shit stop doing this to yourself, _"Besides you already know that I'm gay." Anna had whispered that last part but Elsa was just barely able to here it. Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe that there was another girl that had the same feelings, but was accepting of it. _Oh my god. How does she accept that fact she attracted to...someone of the same gender. But what I saw in her eyes was friendship, and nothing more. I wonder if we...did become friends she could help understand these feelings and maybe even, NO just friends. _As she thought more about it class started and Mrs. Pots was going over the next assignment.

"Alright today we are going analyze the lyrics of the a song. This will be a class assignment. After the song is over you may work with a partner or alone if you want." Elsa thought Anna wouldn't come over and ask to be here partner but stayed next to Ariel and continued to talk. Elsa thought it was for the best but, she was disappointed at the same time. "Today it will be Cold Play."

"I love them, which song Mrs. Pots." Anna was nearly falling off her chair.

"Clocks and..."

"Awesome, that's song so deep, and the message of it, oops, sorry." Anna gave a smile to everyone that was looking at her, which included Elsa.

"Okay, without anymore of Anna's little outbursts here's the song." Everyone gave a soft laugh, Elsa covered her laugh, only letting a small smile spread across her face.

The piano started and Elsa loved the way it sounded. She loved to hear the piano, but she didn't know how to play it and hoped that one day she could. "_The lights go out, and I can't be saved. Tides that I've tried to swim against, have brought me down to my knees. Oh I beg, and beg I plead, singing." _Elsa noticed Anna was already writing and had a facial expression that any of Anna's friends could say was the look she gave when Anna was lost in her thoughts but to Elsa it looked really cute. _Damn it, stop thinking these things. _The lyrics started again as Elsa tried to pry her eyes away from Anna.

_"Come out of the things unsaid. Shoot an apple off my head and a trouble that can't be named. A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing." _Elsa was trying everything to stop looking at Anna's adorable facial expression and cute freckles. _GOD DAMN IT. What is with these feelings. God I wish I could be just shut these out just like I do with anything else. _The piano went back to the main riff and Elsa was trying to concentrate on the song and not Anna, who seemed so deep in thought a fire could've started in the room and she would still be sitting there, absorbed in thought.

The second verse was about to start when Elsa saw Anna look up and look around the room. Stopping as her eyes met Elsa's. Anna gave Elsa a smile and a small wave. She really wanted to smile back but her eyes dropped back to the floor and continued to try and listen to the song. _"Confusion that never stops. The closing walls and ticking clocks. Gonna come back and take you home. I could not stop, that you now know, singing. _Elsa glanced over to see if Anna was still looking around and saw that Anna was back to writing again. _"Come out upon my seas. Cursed missed opportunities, am I a part of the cure. Or am I part of the disease, singing." _All of a sudden Mrs. Pots paused the song.

"Alright. Now write what you think what the song was trying to say."

"Here you go Mrs. Pots." Anna had been writing the entire time and was able to analyze the song while doing it.

Kind of shocked at how fast Anna had been to complete the assignment Mrs. Pots said "Well Anna that was fast. If I didn't know I would guess that you really love music."

Anna beamed "More than anything. Music is just so diverse and exciting."

_I feel the same way Anna. I just wish I could tell you or at least somebody. _Elsa sat there and was about to start writing when she realized she was also done. It took a few seconds to realize that while she was trying to pry herself from looking at Anna she had subconsciously written what the song was about. Worried if Anna would want to talk if she handed in her work Elsa decided hide the paper till the end of class and hand it in then. She looked to see where Anna had gone and was kind of relieved to see her sitting next to Ariel. But she also felt that she need to talk to Anna. _Why is it so hard to get over these things and be normal for a change. Anna is so sweet and cute, _Elsa stopped herself again and thought about something else to try and get her mind off Anna.

* * *

Being one of the few Juniors to have gotten her license Elsa drove to and from school. She only lived a couple minutes away but she didn't like riding the bus. Even as a freshman and sophomore she made her parents drive her to school everyday before work. Both her parents worked long hours and got up around the same time she did. Her father was the head heart surgeon at St. Peter's Hospital, which was just a ten minute drive from their house, and her mother was the top attorney for a big law firm that was in the city, about 30 miles east from town. Though they still made time to spend with her as much as they could. They loved her and would support anything she put her mind to but, like everyone else, Elsa would shut them out from time to time because she didn't want anyone to know her secret.

Pulling up to the gates of the driveway she pressed the intercom to let one of the security guards at the guard post to open the gates. After opening she into the 4 car garage and gave her keys to one of the butlers as she walked past the main entrance of the house. She walked up one of the main stair cases that lend to a small landing and opened the door and took the left stair case. Her room was at the very top and there were a lot of stairs that she had to climb. The doors to her room where giant and a butler was always there just to open them.

Her room was more like a suite at a fancy hotel. Upon first entering there was an open sitting area that had a giant chandelier hanging from the roof. Looking straight forward there was a balcony that faced towards the mountains off in the distance. It also was where she could watch the sun set every day. It was one of the things she truly did love and make her happy. Walking to the left was the bathroom. It had a shower that probably could hold 5 people at once, a giant bath tube, and a sink and toilet. To the right was her room, which was always locked and she was the only one that had a key to it.

The room itself was actually smaller compared to everything else but she didn't mind. Her single sized bed was in the middle of the room. She had a couple dressers against the walls. Her desk was directly across from her bed. And she had a 32 inch TV hooked up to her PS4 and Xbox 1. She also had a closet that was filled with dresses and shoes, most of them being for formal occasions. And finally her Great Dane, Marshmallow, was waiting for her on her bed.

"Hey boy, you miss me?" She said kindly. The dog barked loudly and she giggle. Walking over to her bed she sat down and turned on her PS4. Selecting Destiny she waited until the game loaded. Marshmallow jumped on to the bed and cuddle behind her. She leaded back against him and used him as a pillow. She loved Marshmallow more than anything. He was the only one she shared anything with, because she knew he wouldn't never judge her. With her dog and being locked in her room, Elsa felt she was free from the world outside her door. "What am I going to do Marshmallow?" He looked at her with a sadden face.

"Hans is trying to get more intimate and it feels...wrong. Every time he touches and kisses me I don't feel anything but..." She let out a soft sigh. "It's been a year know and I know for sure that if any girl was with Hans for this long, they would be in love." The game started and she went to multiplayer, selecting the Titan she played and talked. "I just can't seem to find any happiness, Marshmallow." A picture of Anna flashed through her head. "Anna" she said quietly. Marshmallow picked up his head, sensing a change in mood he waged his tail. "She's just so kind and gentle. Every time I see her, it's as if I can't take my eyes off her." She was thinking about how content and focused Anna was during class today. She remembered the adorably cute look Anna had. Immediately she stopped playing and let out a breath. Marshmallows tail stopped wagging and he let out a soft cry. "Marshmallow, I don't want these feelings. I don't want to look at a girl and think how beautiful and pretty they are. I don't want to look at Anna and think that we could be together." She dropped the controller as she sat up, completely shocked she had just said that.

"Fuck! Why did I have to ease drop on her conversation? It was none of my business and know I know she's..." Elsa couldn't bring her self to say the word and she cried. Marshmallow moved ever so slightly to have his head rest on her lap. Elsa rested her head against his. "I hate this so much. This Friday should be an exciting date, but I feel so nervous. I know I said I'll change but how? I don't know what I feel for Hans, and I don't want to let Anna come too close or I might do something I'd regret." Elsa turned off the PS4 and decided to listen to music for a while. The first song that played was Ironic by Alanis Morissette.

* * *

"It's really busy for a Wednesday night Anna". Some red head said.

"Yah, my feet are killing me, and your hair is getting even more curly." Anna joked.

"Funny, at least it does get to messy." Merida said.

"Can one of you help with this."

"Sure thing Ariel, what table is it going to?" Merida asked.

"It's going to 15." Ariel replied. As they left another red head walked out of the kitchen.

"Holy shit, this place is fuckin packed."

"Yah Jess, I haven't seen you sweat this much since homecoming." Anna said

"Hilarious Anna. And by the way you better put on quite the performance this Friday. Roger is coming and even though I'm going to be working I expect to do some dancing."

"Don't worry, I know that you can dance. Just try not to be to provocative." Anna said sincerely.

"Yah I know. I only dance slutty at big dances." Jessica gave Anna a wink.

Rolling her eyes "For the record I wasn't starring at your ass. I saw something fall to the ground and you happened to turn around."

"Okay, I'm sure that was it and by the way..."

"Hoo-Hoo, Jessica your order for table six is ready."

"Okay Oaken." Jessica walked into the Kitchen and Anna was about to leave to clean off a table when the phone rang.

"Summers Diner, how may I help you?" Anna said.

"I'd like to make a reservation for Friday at 7:30." Said the man on the other end.

"Okay, great. I just need your last name please."

"Westguard."

_That sounds familiar. _"Okay well see you Friday." Anna said sweetly."

"Okay." And then he hung up. Anna knew she had heard that name before. _Where could've I had heard that name? It sounds so familiar._ Before she could come to a conclusion a few more people were seated and Anna went to take there order.


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready Anna?" Said a voice behind her.

She looked over her shoulder to see a small roundish man walking towards her. "Of course I'm ready Olaf. I was born ready." Anna said excitedly.

"Great! I can't stay out here for long. We are very busy, and Oaken is going to need my help back in the kitchen. But I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thank you Olaf. This so is amazing." Anna looked back at the stage. "I'm going make him so proud." Anna said with determination. The only thing her dad wanted for her was to be was happy. It didn't matter if it were taking all those music lessons or eating chocolate until each of them was sick, her father only wanted what was best for her.

"He was already proud of you Anna. Now make the rest of us proud." Olaf said warmly.

"You mean you weren't proud of me before." Anna said jokingly.

He gave a small laugh. "You know what I mean." The lights for the stage came on and everyone in the restaurant slowly fell quiet. "A warm hug before you go on?"

"Sure!" She hugged Olaf and he wished her luck again. Taking a look at the stage she took her first step into the light. If there was any time that Anna could say she was a little nervous, this was it. Everything her father had done, and everything they worked on together came down to this moment. She sat at her piano and looked around. She saw her friends, her mother, and the rest of the customers. She didn't see the blonde who hid her face by staring at the menu. She smiled as her eyes went around the room. This was the first time in what seemed to be forever, that Anna could finally be who she really was. Taking a deep breath she put her hands on the keys and began to play.

* * *

_Earlier that day:_

After she dropped Anna of at school, her mother unlocked the doors to the restaurant. There were some regulars that came in during that time but the morning was usually slow. It was Anna's big day and her mother had to get started on clearing the stage. There wasn't much room to put the chairs and tables on the floor below. She opened the door behind the stage and started taking the chairs down to the basement. She would have to wait until Olaf, or Oaken would arrive to lift the tables. They were to heavy for her and it wouldn't be good if she threw her back out on this day in particular. The basement was usually for storage anyways but there was already too much stuff to begin with down there.

She heard the front door open as she was coming out from the basement. She knew it was the old couple that worked at the zoo in the city. They always ate here and were always happy. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fredricksen. How are you two this morning?" She said with a smile on her face.

"We're fine Jen." The older woman said.

"How are you?" The older man said immediately after.

"I'm great. Today is a big day." She said with a little excitement.

"Really, you here that Ellie?" She smiled at him and he asked. "What might be the occasion."

"My daughter, you know her."

"Anna right." Ellie said.

"Yes. She's going to sing tonight right here tonight around 8 O'clock."

"That's great. Carl if we can, I'd like to come."

"I don't see why not. Put us down for a reservation Jen. We'll be happy to come."

"Anna's going to love that." She brought them to one of the tables against the windows and took there order. They didn't order much and Anna's mother was just as good of a cook as Olaf and Oaken. After she was done, she went back to the stage and kept bringing down the chairs. While she did this Tiana, and Belle walked in and punched in for the day.

"Mrs. Summer what are you doin?" Tianna asked with her slight southern accent.

"I'm moving these down to the basement. There's not enough room for all the tables and chairs down there?"

"Okay, but why move them in the first place?" Tiana asked

"Anna's father built this stage two years ago. It was finished the day he died." Anna's mother stopped lifting the chairs as she waved the both of them over. "I never told anyone what it was really for, other than an add on to the restaurant. And until 2 days ago that's all it was." She said as a slight sadness came to her voice.

Belle knew something was getting to her boss and asked "You okay, Mrs. Summers?" She walked over to her and took down one of the chairs Anna's mother stacked, and placed on the floor so Ann's mother could sit."

"I'm fine." She said with assurance. "Today, Anna is going to sing on the stage that was built for her. It's what her father wanted." _It's want I want too._ A tear of happiness rolled down her right cheek. Standing up she added, "Hopefully after today, Anna is never going to serve tables. She's going to prove me wrong and make a name for herself."

Both Belle and Tianna felt the determination of their bosses words and each said how happy and exited they were for Anna. The rest of the staff arrived around the same time and Anna's mother told them what was going to happen tonight. Each were happy and glad to hear Anna was getting her chance to sing.

It was around 11 O'clock when all the tables and chairs were in the basement. The next part was getting the Baby Grande Piano through the front door and into the restaurant with scratching it and making sure it didn't scratch anything also. It had been a gift for Anna for her eleventh birthday and she loved that thing as if it were her child.

All the audio and lighting was already set up; it only had to plugged in. The speakers and lights had been set up before her husbands death. It was all connected to a set of switches and outlets in the office.

Anna's father had gotten everything for Anna to sing on that stage. The speakers were all around the restaurant and were all synced to the wireless microphone that was hidden somewhere in the basement. He had spent a lot to give Anna her dream. And her mother never understood why but tonight she would. And tonight someone else would feel the power of Anna's dream.

* * *

Kristoff and Rapunzel were both extremely excited and eager to here what Anna was going to do for what she was going to sing. The only thing was Anna was being very firm about not telling them, she wanted it to be a surprise, and that she still didn't know what she was going to sing still.

"Please, Anna. Just tell us. One song, a verse from a song, one line from a song, hell, just the hum a damn song." Rapunzel was getting a little irritated that Anna was not telling her what she planned on singing

"No, I want them to be a surprise. Now lets talk about something else. Lunch is almost over and you two have not even eaten." She said smilingly.

"Well we would have, but you're not telling us anything." He suddenly thought of something. "Are you still deciding on what to sing?" Kristoff looked at her to see if that would give a reaction. Which it did. She tried to brush the question off by seeing if she saw someone. He started to laugh a bit. "Wow! You still are undecided. That's hilarious." He started laughing harder. Rapunzel tried hiding her laughter but eventually succumbed to an unstoppable laugh as well.

"Oh real mature you guys. Thanks for making this more stressful." She rolled her eyes as her friends collected themselves.

"Sorry but that was just too funny. But," Rapunzel tried to get serious, "Anna it doesn't matter what you sing. As long as you're happy up there, nothing else matters."

"And you know no matter what happens you'll have our support no matter what." Kristoff added.

"Well, that was much better than laughing in my face." She gave each of them a smile. "But, what if I do mess this up. Then what? I try and suffer my way through Weselton's boring ass class."

Kristoff was the first to reply. "No Anna. Don't even think that. Nothing is going to go wrong. Tonight is your chance to change your future for the better. Who knows maybe someone will over her us and come to just see you."

Anna shot Kristoff a stern face and the smile he had was wiped away. "Kristoff, I don't want to date anyone right now. My mom is starting to give my dream a chance and if all of a sudden I start to date someone she'll find out one way or another and I don't know how she would react."

"Sorry Anna. You know I'm only kidding right."

"Duh she knows Kristoff but it's still clear that she doesn't want it brought up more than it has to." Rapunzel said. "Oh and how goes the 'making friends' thing with Elsa." Both Rapunzel and Kristoff were staring at her more intently.

"I don't know to be honest. The past two days we've listened and written about songs alone. This whole friendship thing is a lot harder than you think." Anna was sort of glad the subject had changed but this one was more complicated.

"Kristoff tells me she ran off after you made her choose a song for a small project."

"Why would you tell her Kristoff." Anna whined

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied.

"Because that makes it sound like I forced her to say something." She looked at Rapunzel, "Which I didn't. The only thing I did was play a song and tell her that it was okay to talk."

"That's not what you told me." Kristoff was starting to get on her nerves.

"Either way she answered and I don't know why she ran off. But if we're going to something in class today I'm going to talk to her again."

"Just don't go too far Anna." Rapunzel said.

"I won't know let's talk about something else."

"Okay, could you tell us what songs you're going to sing tonight."

* * *

The new project that Mrs. Pots gave them was for someone and a partner to sing a duet in the music booth. What they were supposed to was choose a song and them make it there own by changing the melody, the key the song was, the speed, and whatever they could do to make the song there own. In her mind Elsa was terrified if Anna was going to choose her or not so she just sat there and waited. Sure enough the even more excited red head sat next to her and asked. "So do you want be partners again."

A million different replies went through her head before she said. "Why do you want to be even want to be partners." _God I'm fucking this up so bad. Come on get a grip._

"Because Elsa, I think it'll be fun to share more time together." That word alone nearly made Elsa cry again but she held it in. "It would help crack open that shell of yours too." Elsa was staring at the ground in order to not look at the Anna's warm and kind smile.

"Fine." She said.

"Great, now I hope you're going to help choose the song better than last time. And by the way if I made you feel uncomfortable or mad for making you answer, I'm sorry." She said as she moved her head, trying to look into Elsa's eyes.

_You don't have to be. What I saw in your eyes was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. _"It's fine." Elsa was trying so hard to give Anna a chance but her walls were built really high and it would take a lot for here just to even look at Anna.

"Okay. So, do you have any song in mind that we could work on."

Yet again another million replies went off in her head but the only thing that came out was, "Not really." Her voice was so low Anna had a hard time hearing her. "What do you want to sing." _Good that's a start._

"I could think of a billion things to sing but I would be rambling on and then class would be over." She said with a giggle. "It's okay if you don't know. Just say what comes to mind." Elsa couldn't have been more nervous.

_Why is it this hard to just answer a simple question? What comes to mind? _She was staring at the floor so intently that Anna thought Elsa was ignoring her again. "Please don't ignore me Elsa. If you want me to leave you only have to ask." The way those words hit Elsa made her look up and stare at Anna for the first time.

_Please don't go. _She wished she could have said the words but her lips didn't move. Tears started to form around her eyes. Anna tried to take Elsa's to try and calm her but Elsa brought her arm to her chest as she felt Anna's fingers touch hers.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna was really confused at the way the blonde was reacting. She didn't know what her comforting words were doing to Elsa. Trying to hold her hand was not helping either.

Elsa was trying to find the words she wanted to say but nothing was coming to her mind. The fear was building up inside of her. _FUCK. This is ridiculous. Conceal ,don't feel. Just say something. _She went to talk but nothing came out. Anna confused at the way Elsa was looking at her.

"Elsa is everything okay? I can go if I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Okay." _WHAT! No, say something before she leaves._ She looked away from Anna and said, "Leave." _You fucking dumbass! God why did I just that._ Anna was getting up to leave and before she left she said:

"Sorry Elsa. Maybe some other time Okay?" She was smiling but Elsa just looked at the wall.

_She's leaving and the only thing she wanted was to pick a song. Just like last time but now I screwed everything up royally. Can't I just be normal. _Before Anna could leave Mrs. Pots came over.

"Ladies I hope everything is going okay."

"It's going just fine Mrs. Pots, I was just going get a water from my bag." Anna replied.

"Okay. I hope you girls come up with something amazing. The way you two have analyzed the songs over the past few day's have made me really excited to hear what the two of you can do to make a song your own."

"Thank you, and trust me you won't be disappointed." She smiled at her and Mrs. Pots returned the a smile.

"Excellent, keep up the good work." She left the two of them and walked over to another group. Anna sat down next to Elsa again and looked at her wondering what was going through her head.

"Well I guess we have our work cut out for us." Anna said trying to get some kind of response from Elsa.

The blonde kept her head down. In her head she was ecstatic that Anna was going to stay but at the same time it was terrifying that she would have to actually talk to someone. She looked back at Anna who was still trying to read her. _Just say something that isn't stupid. Open your mouth and talk to her. Is it that hard. _She went to say something and yet again nothing came out. Mad at herself she looked away from Anna and put her head in her hands. _Why, why for Christ's sake is this so difficult. Today I was going to make a change. _

"Hey Elsa, I know that I can be annoying sometimes but Mrs. Pots is really excited to see us work together and I don't want to disappoint her, and I don't think you want to either."

Elsa didn't want to disappoint her either. _SAY SOMETHING,_ "Smells Like Teen Spirit." _Louder. _The first time was muffled by her hands and Anna hadn't heard it. She brought her hands away from her face and said again "Smells Like Teen Spirit." She looked at the red head, who nearly fellow over with excitement.

"Wow. That's so cool. I didn't know someone like you would listen to them. Uh wait I mean you don't look like the person to listen to grudge. No wait uh, everyone likes Nirvana." Anna couldn't believe that they were going to a Nirvana song. The next part, though, would prove more than difficult. She calmed herself and said, "Elsa I know that this is going to be a challenge but I hope we can work on this together, and maybe after be friends."

_Yes please. Please God. _Elsa was still looking at Anna. A smile spread across her face and Elsa just looked at her. _Those beautiful emerald eyes, and that smile. We could be more than, NO, just friends and tonight hopefully Hans can change this for me. These stupid feelings for Anna and girls in general. Maybe I should tell Hans ... tell him ... that I ... love him._ She knew that this could be what she needs, but at the same time she knew it wasn't true.

* * *

_5:00 p.m._

After Kristoff had dropped her off at the restaurant and walking inside, Anna nearly screamed with joy and excitement. She saw that the stage was completely cleared off. Her Baby Grand Piano was set up right in the middle of it a microphone attached to it. Her mother had come out of the back when she heard Anna yell "Oh my god!"

"I knew you would say that." She was nearly tackled as Anna raced over to hug her.

"This is amazing. How did you...where did.. who... uh. This is amazing." She hugged her mother tighter.

"I'm glad your so excited." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "I love you so much and so did he."

"I love you too mom'

They released each other and Anna clocked in for the day and went to work for a few hours. She was now standing, more like pacing around, her mothers office in the back of the restaurant. Her mother thought she would take the time to come up with the songs she wanted to play and avoid the stress of waitressing tables before going on. She was above ecstatic and beyond happy. Her chance to shine was two hours away and she could hardly wait, literally. Every second that went by Anna would look at the clock and wish it would move faster. Minutes felt like hours. By the time it was 5:15 Anna felt she had been in that office for days. _Come Anna get it together. _She stopped pacing and sat down at the desk in the office. She tried thinking about the day that had just gone by.

The door opened and Anna immediately said, "Is it 7:15?" A larger smile was forming on her face.

"Oh ma chérie, a little excited are we." A tall and skinny gentlemen entered the room. Anna loved the French accent he had. It was just so enticing and cool.

Her smile faded a bit as she looked over to see that it was still only 5:20. "More than excited Lumiere. This is going to be the first time in forever that I can sing in front of people."

"Well then, It is magnifique that you can have this moment. You know I used to be singer myself you know." He said winking at her.

"No you weren't." Said rolling her eyes with a smile.

"You don't believe me ma chérie. Well, my greeting..."

"Be our guest." She said laughing.

"Yes cher. It was part of a dance routine." He started dancing around the room and Anna was laughing so much her stomach began to hurt. "You still don't believe me."

"No but that dance was hilarious." Anna was still trying to collect herself.

"I'll I have to keep working on then." He was opening the door and before he left he said, "Au revior et good luck."

"Thank you Lumiere." She gave him warm smile as he left.

A few seconds later the door opened again and a tall and husky man came in. "Hoo Hoo. It's nice to see Anna. Nervous you are maybe?"

"Me nervous Oaken. I think you're talking to the wrong girl." She said giving him hug.

"How silly of me, yes?" As they parted from there hug he added, "I can't be out of the kitchen too long, but I want to wish you luck and to have fun out there."

"Thank you Oaken, is there anyone else coming in."

"Not now unfortunately. We are very busy, Kai and Gerda are clearing and seating tables nonstop, and your friends are very busy also. Olaf will come out and wish you luck before you go, yes."

Anna heard her mothers voice calling for Oaken. "Okay, better get back in the kitchen sounds like your needed."

"Yes indeed. I'll see you later, hoo hoo." He waved and closed the door.

She looked over at the clock, 5:32. _Come on time, MOVE FASTER. _She began pacing around the room wondering what she could and would sing. She sat down at the desk again this time looking at the contents on it. As she looked around, a picture of her and her father was on the desk in a small picture frame. It was just the two of them smiling at the camera and making funny faces. Looking closer at the picture she noticed the familiar color of the walls of the restaurant. They were wearing painters out fits. She realized it was one of the days she helped out to make the stage. As she stared at the picture a flow of memories of her and her father came into her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes and she brought the picture close to her, hugging it but not too much to crack the frame.

Though it has been two years, she and her mother still missed him a lot. _Today is not just a my day to shine, it's the day my father will be the proudest of me. _She looked at the picture again and said, "I love you dad. You were always proud of me. Now I will prove why." She looked at the clock again, 5:49. "Well maybe not now, but eventually." She let out a small laugh, knowing that her would be laughing with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_6:30 p.m_

She was finishing her hair as he arrived. Elsa was wearing a blue strapless dress that her parents had bought for her just for today's occasion. It wasn't like her icy blue ball gown that was on a manikin in her huge closet, this one was just a simple dress that hugged her curves and went from lighter shade of blue from the top to a darker shade at the bottom, which stopped above her knee caps. She still like it though. Elsa loved the color blue. She always wore something blue, whether it be a pair of socks, a ring, or even just a hair tie.

Marshmallow started to growl and she suddenly hear a knock at her door. She didn't like it when people where this to something really personal to her. Marshmallow barked and growled even more. "Who is it?" She said in an annoyed voice.

"Babe it's me. We have to go if now. I don't want to be late." He said in a calm voice.

She told Marshmallow to stay calm and that she would be back in a little while. Looking back at the mirror she told herself tonight was going to the start of something different, something for the better. She opened the door and Hans was standing before her.

"Good you wore a strapless dress, thank you. I would've chosen a different color but too late to change now. You ready to go?"

"Yes, lets go." They walked out to his car, her arm wrapped around his holding hands. She said good-bye to her parents as she walked out the door and got into Hans' car. It was a Mercedes Benz, one of his twelve older brothers let him borrow for the night.

"Where are we going." She said looking now looking at him

"The Summers Dinner. It's not a very formal place but everyone at school has eaten there and I guess it's good."

"Why not go to The Standard or Simbas?" She knew the answer to that though. Hans got everything his older brothers had or didn't want. Like the car and most of his clothes. He never had any money, and always had people buy things for him or he'd con some off freshman.

"I don't know," He said a little annoyed, "I just thought we could eat there. Besides it's Friday night and I already made reservations. Eating anywhere else would be a wait and I don't have time for that." His voice was calming but there was slight anger and annoyance in it. Elsa just looked out the window.

_Great, I can't even have a conversation with my boyfriend without messing things up. _She rested her head on her hand and looked out the window. As she saw the night sky roll on she thought about how the music assignment was going to go. It would be the first time that she would actually work with someone. There were times in other classes where Elsa was forced to be in a group but she'd never work with anyone of them. Every time someone ask about her about something she would give them the ice stare that was branded to her and the person would become either get intimidated or very uncomfortable.

_But why did Anna try so hard? _It still left her baffled that Anna had been so adamant to work with her. _Maybe it was because she's...that way. _She still couldn't bring herself the say the word without crying or being angry at herself. The more she thought about though, the more it occurred to that Anna had found her attractive. _But when I looked in her eyes I saw a will of friendship._ Though something felt different every time it came into her mind._ God this is bullshit. It's only been a week and everything is just fucking confusing. _She looked down at the clock, 6:51. _I'm stopping this tonight. Hans should be on my mind. These stupid feelings and thoughts need to end. Anna is trying for friendship and that's only going to be what it is._

* * *

_7:05 p.m._

"Calm down Anna. Just sit and calm down." Kristoff and Anna where in the back office. He had come in to see how she was doing and now was trying to calm her nerves down.

"I am calm. It's just I still can't figure what I want to sing. And what if the piano is out of tune from the weather? What if the mic is out of batteries? What if I trip and fall going on the stage? What if the speakers don't work or if there too loud? What if..."

"Anna!" His loud yet calming voice stopped her rambling for now. "Nothing is going to go wrong. Just get out there and have the time of your life. It doesn't matter how you do. What matters is how you feel after doing it. What ever happens, happens. So stop these little nervous rambles and take a deep breathe." He smiled at her as she took huge breath in.

"How do you know that? What if I get cold and start to shiver? What if I get to hot and start to sweat all over?"

"You're just letting your nerves the get best of you."

"I don't get nerves or nervous Kristoff." She said with a straight face.

He laughed a little and said, "Yah okay and what do you call this."

"Things that could go bad." She said flinging her arms up in the air.

"Nothing is going to go bad."

"How would you know? Anything can happen."

"Anna your blowing this really out of proportion. Nothing is or can go wrong. This is your chance to shine, your chance to finally show who you really are. So please sit down."

She finally sat down at the desk chair and he crouched next to her. "That's it. Now take in deep breathes and calm yourself."

Letting out a couple she calmed herself a little and looked at Kristoff. "Thank you. I needed that."

"You're welcome. I have to go back to my table, my date is probably wondering where the hell I am." They both chuckled and he opened the door. "Remember everything is going to go great."

She hugged him before he left and said thank you again. After he left sat down at the desk again and wondered how she was going to figure out what to sing. She looked at the picture of her and her father again. "You know Dad this is harder than I thought. Picking a song should be easy." She stopped as if he was right there in front of her ready to give her the extra bit of comfort. "This is crazy." She giggle a bit and then instead of staring at the clock she watched the TV that was on the wall. It was showing a movie called Let it Shine. She had only seen once or twice but she loved the message of it; to be true to yourself and not let others choose for you.

After watching it for a bit her mother came into the room and said, "Are you ready." She gave Anna a gentle smile.

"I was born ready." She sprang up and followed her mother. _This is it. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod this is so exciting. _She could hardly contain herself and as they reached the stage she nearly sprinted on to.

"Anna wait," Her mother laughed a bit, "the lights haven't even been turned on yet."

"I just can't wait."

"I know you can't and neither can I." She leaned down and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek. "Good luck and have fun."

Anna hugged her mother and said thank you and that she would do her best. The next thing she knew was that she was talking to Olaf and then on the stage itself.

* * *

_Minutes before:_

They had entered the restaurant and Elsa hoped that no one would notice recognize, or even take a glimpse at her. She was the only really dressed up and everyone that she caught eye contact with icy glare. Even worse was that some Hans' friends and teammates were there.

She and Hans were seated near in the middle of the restaurant and had a perfect view of the stage.

When she saw the set up she wondered who could be singing. There wasn't much buzz around school or any advertisement around the building. _Maybe it's already over, _she thought. It did leave her a little disappointed. She had never really heard live music before and it was something she really wanted to do.

Their server was a red head, at first Elsa thought it was Anna but then realized this girls hair wasn't in pig tails but had really curly hair and had a Scottish accent.

"Welcome to the Summers Dinner. You two are very well dressed. What might be the occasion." She said sweetly.

"We have been dating for a year now and I thought it would nice to have a nice dinner." He reached over and took her hand. He smiled warmly and she smiled back.

"That's nice. Now what can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a water and so will she."

"Well, okay. I'll be right back and you two look over the menu."

He took out his phone started texting his teammates that he had seen coming in. "Hey babe do you know anyone named Anna." He said suddenly.

With out wasting time she said "No."

He didn't look up to see her nervous face and continued to text. "Marc and Eugene are here with their girlfriends, and they said someone named Anna is going to sing or perform tonight. Maybe it'll be good, or not." He said with a chuckle. He looked over at Elsa. She gave a small laugh, but it wasn't genuine and she hoped he wouldn't notice.

Their waitress came back and took there order. Only seconds after the lights to the stage came on and everyone fell quite. Elsa got a little excited, it was one of the only times she would see live music, other than the concerts Hans dragged her to.

But as soon as the familiar red head came out she averted her eyes and tried to hide herself. _Why at of all the places and days that were chosen, why did it have to be today and here? _While trying to hide herself Hans had leaned forward in his seat a little.

* * *

The room was silent, silent enough that a pin could eco throughout the entire building. But the silence was soothed away as Anna had started to play. The song that she had decided to play with in those few seconds of silence was _Drops of Jupiter _By Train. She started with the same intro on the piano, just letting the few notes ring and flow through the air. She looked up from the keys and stared at the microphone that was mere centimeters from her mouth. Her fathers voice rang through head. _When this stage is finished more than just your dreams will come true. _As the voice lifted away she opened her mouth.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere. With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, heeeyy." Her voice was soft and small. But with in an instant of looking up and seeing everybody that she new, she lost all nerves. "She acts like summer and walks like rain. Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey." Her playing became for pronounced and a smile came across her face.

Natural feelings took over and she glossed over the faces of everyone with warmth and happiness. "Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, heeeyy."

Taking a quick deep breath, "Tell me did you sail across the sun. Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded? And that heaven is overrated." She was now using her own runs to tastefully add to the power of her voice. "Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star? One without a permanent scar. And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there." She held nothing back. Using falsettos and runs the song become hers.

* * *

Everyone note, every little verse was setting something off within Elsa. _Her voice, it's...it's..., _there were no words Elsa could use to even describe Anna's voice. She was hoping that somehow she could become invisible. Not only to hide but to look at Anna and enjoy the sweet, melodic, and grace of Anna's voice. She couldn't get up and she couldn't let whatever she was feeling be seen. Finally she just sat there with her hands in her lap and did nothing but have her head towards the wall and away from Anna. Concentrating she let her ears be her the eyes and just listened. It was all she could do.

* * *

Anna was back to the chorus, "Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet? Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? And head back to the milky way." She had started to add finesse to the layers of her playing. Moving her body with the music and lifting her hand after coming off a riff. "And tell me, did Venus blow your mind. Was it everything you wanted to find, and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" Instead of the slight guitar solo she played an elongated piano solo. Staying with in the same key she used everything to make herself even more powerful.

Building up towards the end of the solo she all of a sudden she stopped, only to make the song more of her own she sang the next part a capella. "Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet." Soft yet enchanting she let the notes ring.

Beginning to play again the piano again she went into the next part, "Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken? Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong. Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation .The best soy latte that you ever had, and me." Adding another solo, she slowed and with the final change to make the song her own, "And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?" ending the song.

Looking around a moment of uncertainty crossed her mind but ended when everyone stood up and applauded. Her friends were screaming her name and cheering. Kristoff added some whistles and Rapunzel was chanting her name. Ariel was and Jessica were shouting "You go girl!" Merida came out of the kitchen with an order of food, and she walked in front of the stage she said "Sing another!"

Soon the entire building was telling her to sing more. Her mother nodded her head as small tears of proudness slid from her eyes.

Still sitting at the piano she said, "You want another?" A small laughed escaped. Everyone said yes or some version of it. "Okay."

* * *

Elsa couldn't believe how she was acting. Trying to ignore everything that was happening. If anyone saw what she was doing it to contain herself, they would think she hated Anna's singing. But that was farther from the truth.

But Elsa had been to only a handful of live concerts that Hans had brought her too. But all of them had guys and no girls. Now was completely different. Elsa couldn't look anywhere near the stage or her eyes would've become glued to Anna's face, _Who knows what would happen. _She let a quite sigh.

"Babe that was awesome right?" Hans asked

"It was okay." _No, it was spectacular,_ she furrowed a brow but made sure it was hidden, _and__ since when do like this kind of music._

Hans did not like a lot of music. He always listened to rock, metal, grudge, hard rock, and exedra. All the concerts he went to with Elsa were hard rock or metal bands. Like Korn, Avenged Sevenfold, and Metallica. It wasn't Elsa favorite type of music but she pretended to like as much as he did.

There food had arrived and Elsa thought it would be a great distraction if Anna decided to continue, which she did. _Just focus on eating. Just focus on eating and nothing else. _

The next songs Anna had decided to sing where from a movie Elsa had seen only once or twice. She didn't know the names of the songs Anna sung but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying them secretly.

Anna started to play again. The guitar riff that went throughout was now being played on the piano and instead of the jazz and gospel feel of the song, Anna decided to make the song more jazz oriented. She added a few extra notes to the riff. Stepping up the tempo and using a swing style, the song now had a jumpy and jazz feel. The singing it self stayed to the original jazz feel but the more gospel parts would be speed up or became quick runs.

"It's about time I figure out where I'm gonna go. If you don't like what I decide, you gotta let it go. I don't wanna be stuck in between, just wasting my time. So give me, give me, give me, give me some room to breathe." She added short stops and quick breathes to make it even more of a swing style.

Reaching the chorus of the song, "Who I'm gonna be isn't up to you, it's up to me. Where I'm gonna go I don't really know, it's a mystery. If I don't do it my way, I'll lose myself completely. Who I'm gonna be isn't up to you, it's up to me "

The jazz beat and swing music was sending shivers down Elsa's spine. _If I dare say anything it's going to be that she can really change a song and have it be here own. _Before anymore thoughts came into her head Elsa stopped thinking and just focused on eating her food and just listening to Anna's sing. She didn't even notice Hans had barely eaten and was staring at Anna.

As the night continued Anna would sing anything that came to mind. But she didn't just use the piano. Her mother had brought her acoustic guitar too and Anna decided to sing _Good Riddance_ by Green day, _Free Fallen _by Tom Petty, _If You're Gone_ by Matchbox Twenty, and _She Will Be Loved_ by Maroon 5. And with each song she changed it up a bit. Making Free Fallen more of a hard rock song. Changing Good Riddance into ballad and really showcasing the range of her voice. If you're gone was sung mainly a capella and She will be loved had it's tempo increased and mainly featured Anna's higher register in her voice.

With each song Anna sung, Elsa couldn't help but feel something she wished would just go away. _Is it really that hard to just enjoy something for once. Her singing is so mesmerizing and gorgeous...ugh, just listen and enjoy it. THAT'S it, enjoy it. Don't look at the stage, don't even lift up your eyes from your plate._

* * *

The last song Anna had decided to play was to commemorate her father. It was a Simon ad Garfunkel song he would sing to her if she were sad or hurt. She didn't change anything about the song only because she wanted to remember the way he sung it to her, the exact same way it was sung by Simon and Garfunkel. She told everyone that it would be the slow song to dance to and almost everyone got up to dance, including Elsa.

She went back to the piano and started to play.

"When you're weary feeling small. When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all." She remembered the first time he sung this song to her. She was 6 and it was after she had fallen of her bike after getting the training wheels off. He had taken her inside and after singing she felt no more pain, only later to find out she had a broken arm.

"I'm on your side. When times get rough. And friends just can't be found." Another time he had sung this too her was when she was bullied at school for always wearing boots and not anything 'girly'. After her father said it made her look adventures and that after noon was spent making pillow forts in the living room.

"Like a bridge over troubled waters. I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled waters. I will lay me down." A small tear raced down her cheek as she saw her friends slow dancing. It was her father that taught her dance.

"When you're down and out. When you're on the street. When evening falls so hard, I will comfort you." She remembered the time she had flunked out of her AP Global class with a 42. After hours of crying he finally calmed her down and said he had failed his Calculus class three times with grades lower than hers. She laughed at him afterwards.

"I take your part. When darkness comes. And pain is all around. Like a bridge over troubled water I will lay me down. Like a bridge over troubled water. I will lay me down." A few more tears dropped onto her cheeks.

There was a slight bridge with in the song and after she continued to sing, "Sail on Silver Girl. Sail on by. Your time had come to shine. All your dreams are on their way. See how they shine. If you need a friend. I'm sailing right behind. Like a bridge over troubled water I will ease your mind. Like a bridge over troubled waters I will ease your mind." The last time he had sung that to her before he died was he and her mother got into an argument about Anna's dream about being a singer, and how much money was being put into. It had been the first time they had ever fought in front of Anna, and she thought it was the start of a divorce. Seeing her parents continue to go back in forth with crude and nasty remarks. But after talking to her, Anna's father had made the decision to build her a stage and show her mother wrong.

As the song ended, she felt more tears roll down her, but her smile never faltered.

* * *

Elsa and Hans were hidden by everyone in front of them and Elsa was glad because the way her head was resting on his shoulder gave her a clear line of sight of Anna. The entire time she was so focused trying to block her thoughts about Anna, she had missed what Hans had said.

"What?" She lifted her head from his shoulder.

He leaned his down and said, "I love you, Elsa."

_Shit, _"I love you too." She put on a smile and he kissed her with more passionately than ever. She wanted to cry but couldn't. _NONONONONO. Why, For Christ's sake why? Why don't I feel anything. Why don't I love you. _She held him closer and felt his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue snake around her mouth. _I need to love you but why can't I._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: There will be smoking of marijuana in this chapter of minors. I don't condone anything like this. It's only in here for the sake of the plot. Just thought I should let you know.**

**Also for those of you interested in this story, the setting is going to start picking up with in the next chapters. Either by a month in a half or by a couple weeks in each chapter. There will be some instances though when chapters go by days like in the first six chapters. **

* * *

The library was not the best place for Anna but Kristoff was making up a test and Rapunzel had to finish and essay for her English class.

"If you're that bored go back down to the lunch room and find a table to sit at." Rapunzel glimpsed over at Anna, who was spinning in her chair.

Anna stopped spinning in her chair, "Yah but there's no one else I know in there."

"So, just ask to sit at a table and talk. For you that should be easy."

"It is ,but I'm too lazy to drag my ass down stairs." She joked.

"Or is it so that you can spin in that chair." She stopped typing and looked around the library, and realized why Anna didn't want to leave. "Or, it's because Merida is here." She looked at Anna who had a slight blush.

Letting out a nervous laugh "Funny. But no that's not the reason."

"I'm fairly certain it is." Though Anna was being very discrete to not show her attraction towards her friends, Rapunzel caught Anna riveting time from time, including at her.

"Well you're wrong so drop it." Anna glared at Rapunzel.

"Ha. Just by the way you said that I know I'm right, as always." Anna just gave her a glare that said, _you're so dead_.

"You are so lucky there are witnesses."

"It is you're almost as strong as Kristoff." And before Anna could reply Rapunzel added, "Something Merida finds attractive."

It was also no secret that Merida was juggling with her sexuality also. She had never dated anyone and she found both girls and guys attractive. Many times she and Anna would get caught glimpsing at each other either by their friends or by each other. In any case though that's all it was for Anna. She didn't want to date any of her friends because if something were to happen that would ruin her friendship it would really hurt her to lose anyone.

"I'm seriously warning you."

Rapunzel was still teasing Anna, "I mean look at her, great legs..."

"Not going to work." Anna was getting even more irritated.

"...beautiful and bright red hair..."

"Shut up Punz."

Not yet pleased Rapunzel kept going, "A kick ass, and well toned body..."

Now getting a little redder, "I'm really warning you Punz."

Giving herself a slight seductive tone to get Anna even redder, "Nice perky ..."

"Rapunzel!" Anna shouted her face a deep shade of crimson that hid her freckles. Rapunzel started to laugh.

The librarian came over and sternly said, "Girls this is your only warning. Please keep it down."

"Okay Mr. Cogsworth." They said in unison.

Anna looked at Rapunzel with annoyance, "Not funny Rapunzel."

"I know but it was hilarious." She started to laugh again.

Letting her eyes dropped, and slumping into her chair she whined, "Come on, do you really have to be so mean."

"I'm sorry Anna." She said sincerely.

"No you're not, can't a girl just gaze in peace."

"Yah she can but try not to be so distracting while doing it."

"I wasn't even doing anything except spinning in a chair." Anna rubbed her temples.

"Yah and if you went any faster, a tornado would've formed."

Anna gave Rapunzel a slight shove and they both giggled and continued to talk about anything and everything. It was to late for Rapunzel to keep typing her paper. Antagonizing Anna had wasted a lot of time.

"Before I forget, you mentioned the duet you were doing with Elsa, how's that battle going?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wouldn't call it a battle, more like me say everything we could do and Elsa just sit there and say yes, no, or just sit there."

"Sounds like you're just doing most of the work, _again_."

"I'm trying to get her opinion on things but she's just so shy."

"Shy?" She said with a little contempt.

"Yah, why is that so surprising." Anna said confused.

"I just think she's ignoring you because she's so uptight about being around lower classmen." Rapunzel admitted.

"If she were so uptight, why did she let me be her partner for all the projects so far?"

"Maybe it's because you have a way of being so adamant about certain things. Which also brings up something else."

"What?" But Anna already knew what Rapunzel was going to ask.

"Why did you want to work with her in the first place." Though she sort of new why already.

"I don't know." Anna let her eyes wonder around the room.

"Is it because," She picked her words carefully due the teasing before, "She's good looking."

Letting out a soft breath, "Yah I guess. But it's just to be friends." She quickly retorted. "Though I don't see her a lot, the times I do she's either alone or with Hans. I just think she could have a close friend."

"Anna for all you know she could have tons of close friends. Some could be in other schools."

"You could be right but that's not going to stop me." She smirked. "I think you're just worried I'll replace you as one of my best friends."

"One of. No I AM your best friend. Fuck Kristoff and everyone else." She laughed and so did Anna.

They continued to talk for the rest of the period and all the way to their Global class. The days before were filled with congratulations and cheers towards Anna and today was back to boring ass high school.

* * *

Skipping gym again Elsa and Hans were in the back area of the stage in the auditorium were no one could find them. It was dark and gloomy but it was the only place Hans could get intimate. But today he did something Elsa was sure he would never do. Though it was dark she could barely make out what seemed to be a plastic bag.

"The hell is that." She asked innocently.

"Something Drizella gave me. Relax"

Before she could say something else he light a lighter and she saw what was in his hand. He took out a piece of paper and the green plant that was in the bag. Rolling it up and lighting up, it was clear this was not the first time he had done this either. After his breath he let out several smoke rings. Taking a few more puffs, he blew it directly into Elsa's face. She tried holding her breath and turned away. After a while of Elsa having her hand over her mouth and breathing whenever Hans would clock out, he eventually started pestering her to take hit, but she kept saying no and despite being relatively high, it was getting on his nerves.

"Come on, babe." He coughed, "just take one hit."

"Hans, I said no. And if you're just going to keep doing that..."

Sitting up he said, "For fuck's sake. One hit ain't goin to kill yah."

"No." She said raising her voice slightly.

"Come on babe one hit." He lowered himself back down to the floor.

_I really don't want to this. _"No."

He was lying on his back now and had trouble talking, "Come...on. One hit."

Rolling her eyes she was got up to leave, but he shot up and grabbed her by the arm. "Ouch Hans, You're hurting my arm."

"I don't care. Now sit down and light up." He dragged her down and handed her a joint. Giving her the lighter, "Now just, uh, light it and...enjoy." He laid back down and continued to puff out smoke.

She just sat there holding the rolled up paper that was in her hands. _Jesus. The hell am I doing. Go and tell someone. _But she didn't want anyone to find out it was her that had ratted anyone out. Sitting there she waited for Hans to completely become lost in his high, and twenty minutes later she was sitting against the wall in the hallway that lead to the auditorium. No one was supposed to use the auditorium, and no ever checked it anyway so she was certain neither Hans or herself would be caught.

She just continued to sit there, doing nothing and just staring at the wall before her. No thoughts, no movement just listening to the silence and sometimes the occasional sound of someone walking by. She checked her phone, 1:51, _Twenty-four minutes still. _She sighed and brought her head back against the wall. Closing her eyes she tried to think of anything that she could think of. As usual though nothing came mind except everything that had just happened. _Why is he doing all this all of a sudden? First the more amorous kissing, then the 'I love you' and now this. _

She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. Everything Hans was pushing on her was all so sudden and maladroit. Just the day before he had put his hand under her shirt and tried to fondle her breasts. She caught his arm but he instead of stopping he pushed her hand away. As his hand touched her breast he broke their kiss and started sucking and kissing around her neck and collar bone. She'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good.

But she also be lying if she said she enjoyed it. The entire time she kept trying to push away from him and softly moan. Which only seemed to make Hans more ravenous. As the bell rung she spun around, grabbed her backpack and left the auditorium. She could feel his smirk, he thought Elsa was just being a tease.

Not wanting to remember any more she reached in her pocket to take her phone out again but she touched something rapped in paper.

_Shit! How in the world did I not put this down. _Panic settled in. _What if I get caught with this shit. Tell person that it was Hans'. The school would hate me if he were suspend from playing next season. To make matters worse I'm starting the think I should just smoke it, and then what would everyone think of me if I still got caught except this time being high and who knows what would happen then_.

There was nothing else Elsa could think of and it was eating her alive to decide on what to do. Standing up she paced the hallway. Folding her arms and hugging herself she paced short distances back and forth. With less than a minute left in the class period she decided to just put it into her backpack and deal with it later.

As soon as the bell rung she raced to the her last period class. Entering the class room she went to the farthest corner of the room and disdainfully stared at the wall to her right. She hadn't even notice Anna walk in, sit next to her and say Hi. The entire time for the first fifteen minutes of class was Elsa just sitting there and was completely oblivious to Anna.

Eventually Anna managed to get Elsa attention.

"Elsa, we have to practice this at least once. Come on listen to me," She put her hand on Elsa shoulder to try and get a response.

Immediately Elsa jerked her head around glared at Anna. Turning her shoulder away, "Don't touch me." She hissed.

"Sorry Elsa but we have to practice, everyone else is." Anna was a little hurt that Elsa didn't want anything to do with this.

Elsa let at a long sigh, "You can practice on your own, I'll just take a zero." She placed her head on her hand and felt angry at herself.

Seeing Elsa something was clearly bother Elsa Anna tried to ask her what was wrong. "Is something wrong Elsa?"

"No" _Everything. _"Just leave me alone to fail the assignment."

"I'm not going to let you do that." Anna said full heartedly.

"And why not." Confusion and anger coated her voice.

"Because it's not fair to you." Anna had no idea how it was unfair towards Elsa but she would figure out something.

Elsa was starting to feel less angry but what was replacing her anger was her confused and curious thoughts on how Anna was putting up with all this. "You've done all the work and you think it's unfair to me." She furrowed her brow and brought her gave to Anna.

"Yes because even though I've done most of the work there is still time from now till the end of class to say something. The way I have arranged the song is far to complicated to sing alone and learn with the time we have left."

"I know you're just being shy Elsa," Anna's tone was sweet and gentle, "But that's something that can be overcome. Here's your chance to voice yourself. The next is singing in front of someone." Anna was smiling now, "So, what is an idea you have."

Once again shocked at how Anna seemed so genuine Elsa only managed to say "I'm not shy." _Tell her something. DO IT. Am I really that insecure._

Before Elsa could answer Anna giggled said, "Denial is not just a river in Egypt."

Unknowingly, Elsa smiled. It was small but it made Elsa feel comfortable, something she only feels when she's alone in her room. "Maybe we could...use a softer tone to sing the song." Seeing Anna's face light up sent butterflies fluttering in Elsa's stomach.

"Great. Now there's a start. As for the rest of the song I was thinking we could start with Pre Chorus, you know the part where Kurt Cobain goes Hello, Hello, Hello, How low." Anna looked at Elsa for both approval and if she was still paying attention. "And with a softer tone we could ad some harmonies to that. What do you think so far."

"Okay." _Am I really that challenged to give a complement._

"From there we go into the chorus. The tempo can stay as it is. Also during the chorus we could take turns singing lines or couplets. Whatever you decide it doesn't matter. Oh and I'll use an acoustic guitar too. And as you said use a much softer tone." From there Anna babbled on to no end.

Class seemed to slow entirely just so Elsa and Anna could finish the song. Elsa had only mentioned to sing the song at a softer tone and occasionally choose something Anna couldn't decide. Which actually turned out to be a lot of things. Like which parts to harmonize at. Which verses to give each other. What parts to cut loose a little. Things like that.

"Anna." Having the name roll of her tongue felt, Elsa felt the butterflies in her stomach intensify.

"...From there we could go into a gradual decrescendo, me at the higher octave and you at the lower one."

"Anna." Slightly raising her voice.

"...The rasp of his voice is just so iconic, and that's why I think..."

"Anna." Raising her voice even higher.

"Yes, oh it's time to go. Sorry, if you can't tell I can ramble on time from time." _Yes you do and it's really cute. _

"What." Anna said.

Elsa realized she had just said that out loud and in front of Anna._ NO, no, no, no. Once please, just for once let something go right. _"Nothing." Elsa's throat clenched and her face grew red.

Knowing what Elsa had said Anna decided to just play it off, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Elsa. I can't wait." She ran off down the hall and before turning the corner she waved and cheeringly said "See ya later." And then she was gone.

* * *

Walking to her car Elsa had managed to avoid Hans, who was probably still in the auditorium smoking. But he didn't come to mind at all and neither did the joint in her backpack. The whole time she thought about Anna and how this one girl was being so tenacious. It didn't bother her that Anna wanted to be friends, but it really left her confused at why she wanted to be friends. The more she thought about it the more it left her with a headache.

Getting in the car she just decided to blast the radio and think about nothing but the music that played. By the time she found a station that wasn't on commercial, she was already three quarters of the way home. There just enough time to listen to just one song.

"This is 103.9. Rap central. Now on the mic is Eminem."

The familiar piano started to play and then into the main rhythm of the beat.

_"Look, If you had one shot, or one opportunity to seize everything you ever wanted...in one moment. Would you capture it, or just let it slip." _In her mind she knew the answer to that question, no. _One moment to let yourself be exposed and try to obtain something is not what I dream. One moment can't define someone. _In Elsa's mind one moment wasn't enough.

_"His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud. He opens his mouth but the words won't come out. __He's choking, how? Everybody's jokin now. The clock's run out, time's up, over bloah."_ See that's why one moment is not good enough. Everything can be ruined.

_"Snap back to reality. Oh there goes gravity. Oh there goes Rabbit, he choked. He's so mad, but he won't Give up that easy nope, he won't have." _Back in her thoughts Elsa thought how could he get back up from that. Doing it again would only make things worse. _"He knows, his whole back's to these ropes. It don't mater, he's dope. He knows that, but he's broke. He's so sad that he knows when he goes back to this mobile home, that's when it's back to lab again yo, this whole rap," _She hated it when radio or TV blurs out curse words. Its so annoying and stupid, there just words to describe how bad or good something is.

_"You better, lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never it go. You get one shot, don't miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime." _How can he become one with the music if he failed so hard the first time, god it's like there's no stopping this guy.

_"Souls escaping, through this hole that is gaping. The world is mine for the taking. Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order. A normal life is boring; but superstatdom's close to post-mortem, it only grows harder. Homie grows hotter, he blows it's all over. These hoes is all on him, coast to coast shows he' know as the Globetrotter. Lonely Roads, God only knows. He's grown farther from home, he's no father. He goes home and barely knows his own daughter." _Well maybe if he weren't trying to chase this failed dream of his he could actually do something in his life and spend time with his daughter. She was about to switch the station when she arrived at the gates.

Turning down the music, she rolled down the window and clicked the intercom. The guard was always asleep and this one way to wake him up. She waited for the gates to open before turning up the radio again, _"You better, lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes in lifetime. You better, lose your self in the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss you chance to blow. This opportunity comes in a lifetime, you better."_

Pulling into the garage she turned down the radio again. Parking close to the front of the garage she reached for her bag. Only she realized that the blunt of weed was still in there. Groaning and bringing her hands up to rub her temples she just sat there and listened to the rest of the song.

_"And these times are so hard, and it's gettin even harder. Tryin to feed and water my seeds plus, teeter-totter. Caught up between bein a father and a primadonna Baby momma drama screamin on her too much for me to wanna stay in one spot, another day of monotony. He's gotten to the point, I'm like a snail I've got to formulate a plot, or end up in jail or shot. Success in my only mo-in option, failure's not."_

_"Mom I love you but this trailer's got to go. I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot. So here I go it's my only opportunity that I got." _She turned the radio off and got out of the car. Racing up to her room she her unlocked her bedroom door and slammed it shut. leaning back against it she slid down and stared blankly towards her bed. Marshmallow walked over to her and sat next to her. Being really big she could only scratch just bellow his neck. He whimpered and laid down next to.

"I hate this Marsh. I really do. Hans is trying so much to get me do some weird shit and I don't want any part of it." She looked down at her dog who gave her a comforting look. She sighed and got up from the floor and opened her backpack. Looking at the rolled up piece of paper she gabbed it. "I regret so much." She felt her eyes burn. "Am I about to regret even more."

Starting to treble Marshmallow walked over to her and whimpered again. "I don't know what to do. If anyone catches me with this I'm fucked. But if someone catches me smoking it." Sitting on bed she felt tears around her eyes. Marshmallow put his head down on her lap and looked at her worried. She look out the lighter Hans had given her, something else she had forgotten to leave behind.

Putting on end in her mouth, her hands began to tremble. The lighter was becoming increasingly difficult to hold and tears were slipping down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She light the lighter and brought it closer to the paper in her mouth. Before letting the paper burn she told Marshmallow she loved him. And with in minutes she forgot everything, only the feeling of coughing and a burning sensation in her lungs were the only things she could remember.

By the time she came to, it was twelve at night. She sat up and turned on a light. Marshmallow was near the door, and she could see he had been scratching at it to get out. Falling back to the bed she cried. Unable to bring herself to see if her dog was at least alright she just called his name weakly. "Marshmallow?" She choked out.

The dog lifted his head and starred at her. "It's okay." Her breath was shaky.

He sprang up and walked over to her. As soon as he was in arms distance she launched her self at him. Crying and hugging her dog as tight as she could, she kept telling him she was so sorry, and that she'd never do it again.

She also realized there was no way she could go to school the next day. It was too late to get any sleep and by morning she'd more than just tired. Which would mean disappointing Anna, and her teacher. Now bawling her eyes out, regret and self-loathing took over and before long she fell asleep on the floor with Marshmallow curled up next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna was sitting at her desk in her room working on the torturous homework packet for Accounting. She had all week to do it and of course she put it off to last minute. Looking at the clock it read 11:18. Rubbing her eyes and she flipped through the packed to see how much was left. Only to realize she had only done the first two pages out ten. Groaning she go up from the desk and laid in bed just staring at the ceiling.

She had started at nine but she thought about anything and everything that came to mind and every time she tried to answer a question she would read it over and over again until finally she wrote down something with a bunch of vocabulary words and BS to go along with it.

Sitting up in from her bed she looked around her room to try and find something to do. Her eyes drifted around her clattered room. CD's were everywhere and so were clothes and garbage. Her mother always complained about how messy her room was and about once every year Anna would get tired of hearing and clean her room. Seven hours and two trips to dumb later her room was clean again, but for only a day it would last.

_Maybe I should work on my song. _A couple weeks before February break Mrs. Pots told the class the to work on there song and depending how far each of them got, that would be there grade. The last time she worked on was in class before February break. _Nah, I've worked on it so much the only thing missing from it are the words._ The lyrics were a whole new ball game for Anna. Despite her creativity to change up a song and have it sound as if she wrote it, writing one from scratch was harder than she though. The instrumental aspect of was a little easier though. She only had a basic piano part for it for now.

The song lyrics however where not easy. Mrs. Pots said the song should be about something personal or have it send a message people can relate to and take to heart. Only every time Anna would try and think of something she would get lost in her thoughts and eventually forget what she was supposed to do.

Looking at her TV, she decided to play Xbox for a while. Anna knew Kristoff would be on because he always was, and by always, like never turned the damn thing off.

Turning on the power, she looked to see what games she still had. Many were lost in the jungle of mess that was her room. _Hmm, Borderlands no, Borderlands 2 no, Arkham City no, Ghosts. Why in the hell do I still have this. I don't have to be a gamer to know this was utter shit. A complete waste of sixty bucks. Thanks Kristoff. _

_Battlefield, eh maybe. Skyrim mmm maybe. _She looked around her room again to see if there were any games that were thrown around her room. Seeing two games that was keeping up a pizza box she walked over to them. _Dark Souls, hell no I'm frustrated enough as it is and I don't need a migraine. OH Mortal Kombat. We have a winner folks, ding, ding, ding. _

Taking out the disk and putting it in the console she waited to sign into her gamertag, ImaGGtbh. Kristoff always bugged her about the name and usually pretend to forgot what it meant.

After coming to the home screen the message for he amount of friends she had on popped up. It read, 156. After a minute she realized it was because she was a girl. _Gamers are so weird. _Another message popped up on screen _Woodsman411 wants you to join a party. _She clicked the home screen accepted the invite. As soon as she joined his voice boomed out of the TV.

"Hey what are you doing on so late?"

_Shit, where'smymicwhere'smymicwhere'smymic Aha there it is. _She pulled out from underneath her bed and plugged it in. "I got bored and Weselton's homework is killing me so I decided to play some Mortal Kombat. You wanna play?"

"Nah, I'm playin a zombies match on Kino der Toten and the people I'm playin with don't know their ass from there mouth." He laughed in the mic.

"Sucks for you. I'm going to kick some ass as Mileena. You sure you don't wanna play?"

"I'm pretty sure I don't. That's the only game you can actually really kick my ass at. So no, my ego doesn't want to diminish any farther."

"Oh well. I'll kick someone else's ass instead of yours." She laughed into the mouth piece of her headset.

"Laugh it up Anna, just know any other game I'll annihilate you."

"I'm impressed. That's a big word for you Kristoff learn that from English." Though he couldn't see her, he new she was smirking.

"You're the one to talk. How's that homework for Weselton coming."

"Terrible and don't remind me. I just want to take a break and relax."

"Boohoo. Maybe putting work off to the last minute isn't the best strategy."

"Well I've done some of my best work saving things to the last minute." She said intrepidly.

"But Anna seriously you should finish it. Ariel told me your grade in there." Anna was silent on her end. "If you don't bring it up with in the next few weeks you'll fail the quarter, again."

She sighed. Selecting her character she saw that her opponent, _Frost Giant__1, _she told Kristoff, "You and everyone else says that. But it's not that easy. Math is difficult enough as it is and his class soooo boring it makes geometry feel like a vacation. I'm going to finish this packet, I just need sometime to relax and make someone else rage."

"Don't troll the person too hard. The person might send you a very heavily worded message."

She giggled and feeling much better she said, "I'll try not to. But it's just so fun. The person chose Sub-Zero and keeps trying to freeze me. Probably trying to combo. But not today." She started throwing the twin si's her character could throw and using the teleporting kick. She was zoning pretty good and by the way her opponent started to block everything she decided to troll even more by do her own combos and not letting the person counter-attack, or move at all.

"Oh Kristoff I was thinking about something."

"Yah and what is that? You thinking about playing the person again and using Striker to spam his gun move."

"No," her voice become serious, "I was thinking about asking Merida out on a date."

Kristoff new Anna was being serious, and the tone of his voice changed as well. "You sure about that. Like, one hundred percent."

"Yes. I know this is all of a sudden but we hung out a lot during break, doing all kinds of things like shopping, seeing movies, archery."

"Archery!?"

"Yah she took to one of her classes and it was really fun. Even though it was really fuckin cold."

He snorted and then laughed, "That's to funny."

"We've also been hanging out after school and going to the library and studying. She's really cute when she concentrates and it's funny when she tries to pronounce words in Spanish..."

"Sounds like somebody might have a crush."

"Yah, I guess I do. But don't tell anyone. I want it to be a surprise." Her happy and giddy tone only lasted a second before Kristoff said:

"Are you going to tell you're about this mom."

The smile on her face faded she watched herself perform Mileena's fatality she said "No. I haven't even told her that I'm gay." Sadness and grief filled her voice.

"Oh, okay uh..." Kristoff felt bad for bringing that up. She was already dealing with a lot. The nights were she performs. Her homework and grades. And to top it all off her hidden skeleton she was hiding only from her mother was starting to bother her again.

"It's okay Kristoff. I'm going to tell her eventually. For now the time isn't right."

Going back to his casual and uplifting tone, "Well until then I hope you Merida work out. And I also hope you start working on that homework soon."

Letting out a soft laugh, "I will don't worry."

After her first match with her opponent she quite and continued to talk to Kristoff. A couple minutes later she got a message from the person she just played. It was of course filled with all kinds of obscenities. As she read it aloud she and Kristoff we're laughing uncontrollably.

Barely able to breath Kristoff choked out, "Re...read that last part again."

Catching her breath "You cock sucking pile of worthless shit, play the game right and don't be such an asshole." Laughing aloud again she wondered what to reply.

"Don't make the person to angry, or they might send you a voice message next."

Wiping tears from her eyes, "That'd be great, and even funnier."

She played until 12:45 talking to Kristoff. She decided not to reply to the person because she didn't want to upset the person that much.

Looking back down at the packet she struggled through what was left and by the time she was finished, her clock read 3:27. _Well there goes my sleep for night. Oh well, I don't think my teacher's will mind if catch a few z's. _

* * *

"When are you going to ask her." Ariel was exuberant about Anna's decision to ask Merida out.

"I don't know maybe after school today when we head up to the library."

"Oh Anna I'm so happy for you." She reached out and hugged Anna.

"Thanks Ariel. I can't wait to ask her." The amount of energy with in Anna was probably enough to keep the entire city light for a couple years.

"What did Rapunzel say when you told her?"

Anna snickered, "At first she screeched and told me it was about time. She also added that she new I would ask her out eventually." Then she reminded herself what else Rapunzel said.

"What else did she say?" Ariel furrowed a brow and sat up a little.

_She took Anna outside the cafeteria and walked the hallways to find a place to talk._

_"What do you wanna talk about Punz."_

_Glaring at Anna, "You I know I hate it when people call me that."_

_"Yah I know but it's such a mouthful to say your entire name, and I like so, get used to."_

_"You better not." She shoved Anna, who only shoved back and sent Rapunzel into the lockers. Rubbing her shoulder Rapunzel looked to see if someone had heard the loud bang that came with being shoved into the lockers. _

_"What, looking around for witnesses?"_

_"Maybe. And also to make sure nobody heard that." Staring back at Anna, "Don't you know your own strength, I mean jeez?"_

_Laughing a bit, "No I don't. But if I ever get in a fight I can fend for my self and not have worry about back up. Even though you are a pretty good fighter if might add."_

_Bringing her chin up and stretching her arms, "Yah and don't you forget it." _

_They continued to walk until they reached the hallway towards the auditorium. They didn't want to go in because someone was always getting high back there and neither of them wanted to deal whoever was in there. _

_"So why bring me down here. Don't tell me you have weed in your backpack." Anna said jokingly._

_"Haha, no. I wanted to have a serious conversation with you about asking out Merida." Rapunzel's face was stern._

_Seeing how serious she was Anna nodded her head and listened to what the brunette had to say. "You do realize that this is a big step for you." Anna nodded her head, "I know Kristoff and I give you crap about being single but that's just for a few laughs and eventually we just leave it at that._

_"But now that your going to start dating again, It's been like a year right since you and Kristoff broke up right," Anna nodded her head again, "Okay. I want to know were your mind is and how your going to handle everything."_

_Anna never really thought al lot it before. She just thought it was time to date again. "You know I've never really sat down and really thought about this. I just thought it was time to start dating again. My mother tells me that I should wait till college to really start anything but, erm, I don't know. I just feel that I need someone close to me. I know you, Kristoff, Jess, Ariel, and a few other people I can't remember right now, are always going to be there for me, I just need someone closer to me as more than just a friend. Know what I mean?"_

_A small smile spread across Rapunzel's face, "Yes I do. I know what it feels like to want someone close to you. It's a great feeling to share with someone you really care about. Eugene and I tell each other everything. And even though I tell you everything as well, there's something different about telling someone that you love."_

_"Yes I know I just said I love him but that's a whole other topic to tackle and you've only just scratched the surface.__ You and Merida will do great. Every time you two are around each other it's as if there's an aura of happiness that surround each of you." Anna's face grew a little red. "But take things slow and don't jump to any conclusions to quickly or say you're in love with in the first week. Enjoy yourself and see how this will take you."_

"And are you going to take every word to heart Anna?" Ariel asked.

"Of course I am. She is right and if I'm going to be serious about this I'm going to have to take things slow. Though I dated Kristoff this is completely different."

"Looks like someone's growin up." Anna smirked. "Also, even with Rapunzel's wise words, just know I've loved and dated Marc longer than she's loved and dated Eugene, so don't you even dare to hesitate to ask me anything. Okay?"

Having a wider smile cross her face, "Okay."

"Awesome. Also I think Rapunzel's going to kill you if you keep calling her 'Punz' or something like that."

"She can try. Her and Eugene's names are just so clucky to say all the time. So both are getting a nickname."

"I would ask what Eugene's nickname could be but, lets go back to you and Merida."

Anna sat back in her chair a little. "Sure! I was maybe thinking we could, not you and I of course, umm...go see a movie ,but I don't really know what's playing and I we've seen most of them already. I never really asked her about what kinds of movies she likes. You think she likes action movies. Maybe we could just watch Netflix or Hulu at mine or her house. Oh shit but then there's my mom and her parents. But it'll just look like one of us is having a friend over."

Anna was speaking a mile a minute on what she and Merida could do. Ariel was trying to keep up with what Anna was trying to decide on until finally, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow do down there sparky."

"What you wanted to talk about it again." Anna shrugged.

"Yah I did but I wanted why now. Every time someone brings up relationships your always the one to immediately change the subject and avoid having it brought up."

"I wanted to tell you guys when we're all together but oh well." She brought her hand up around her throat loosely and tapped her finger against her neck. "Over break Merida asked me if I wanted to go to one of her archery classes. Which is weird to have in the winter because it's so cold. And god knows I don't really like the cold, unless I'm building a snowman or skiing. Which is strange because..."

"Hey, whoa, whoa, hey," Ariel said in rapid succession, "try and stay focused."

"I'll try but no promises. So where was I." She started to speak under her breath, "Feb break, archery, the cold, OH yah so we went to ugh what was it called, The Wisps Archery Field."

* * *

"Why do you have archery in the middle of winter Merida? It's really cold and my hands have gone numb." Anna cupped her gloved hands and blew in to them.

"You always say that you hate the cold but love the snow. Pretty sure that's being a hypocrite Anna." Merida gave a light nudge on the shoulder. "Besides if you're going to be a baby about it go back inside with the rest of the whiners who say it's to cold to be doing this." Merida smirked and started walking to the target range when Anna ran up from behind her.

"I'll show you who's a baby." She straightened her back and valiantly walked towards the range.

"We'll see about that." For a second she just starred at Anna ass. She shook her head and caught up to her. "So you think you can hit that target 50 yards out."

"Yes of course I can. I'm a master archer." She grinned and picked up one of the practice bows.

"All right 'master archer' we'll see." Merida crossed her arms and shifter her weight onto right leg. She had a simper look on her face.

Anna grabbed an arrow and went to the starting line. Pulling back the string she felt how much weight was needed to actually pull the string back. _Damn. I thought you just pull it back with no problem. _Her stance was the closest she could get it to seem masterful. Her back was as straight as it could be and her shoulder in her mind were pretty level. _Okay, now I just have to release the arrow. _She shifted her eyes from the target to the arrow head. _3...2...1, _she released the arrow and it went flying down the field.

"Well master, if the target were 20 yards to the left and 15 yards higher, I think you'd hit it." Merida walked up next to Anna and did everything in one quick motion. The arrow went flying straight into the bulls eye. "I think I missed dead center by a couple of centimeters." She looked at Anna smugly.

"Lucky shot. My hands were to cold and the wind took control of my arrow." Merida picked up a hand full of the powdery snow and tossed it into the air. It fell down with now hint of any wind.

"Yah that's some wind. I hear it howling like wolves." She brought her hand up to mouth and howled.

Both of them laughed. When Anna calmed herself she said, "It was still a lucky shot."

"Really!? You wanna put money on that."

"A weeks pay Green Arrow." Anna joked.

"Okay then." She walked up to Anna and she brought a hand to the top of Anna's jacket and shoed Anna away, "Move aside. I don't want you to miss something."

Anna just rolled her eyes and went to where Merida had been standing a second ago. She noticed something on Merida's back that was holding a bunch of arrows. _Oh what is that, a quilt, quick, uh quitter. No but that sounds closer. Umm it's uhh, a quidditch uh..._

"Not even close. That's the game in Harry Potter Anna."

"Wait, what." She said confusingly.

"You were speaking aloud, again."

"Hey I can't help." She said proudly. "Unless you don't like it." She smiled

"No I thinks it's quite adorable, and cute." She looked back at Anna and gave a kind smile. Her gaze met Anna's and their eyes locked. For the few seconds it lasted Anna would feet something different and it was a good different, something each she would feel more often as they started to hang out more after as the break continued. When they went to the library or just walked around town they she felt warm and happier. It gave her the feeling of security and tenderness.

Anna would lose the bet after Merida sent 10 arrows down range, each hitting within millimeters of each other. "Thanks for the money Anna. I could use a new hair dryer." Anna gave Merida a shove with her shoulder and Merida gave a slightly harder shove back. Soon after it become a shoving match between them. Each were laughing and pushing each other until Anna pushed Merida to the ground.

"Oh it's on now bitch." She charged Anna and tackled her into the snow. She pinned Anna to the ground with her knees and reached for a large chunk of snow.

"Hell no." With all her strength Anna released one of her arms and grabbed Merida's jacket. She pulled Merida down and rolled on top of her. Now pinning Merida to the ground Anna took it upon her self to do go a step further than just throw snow onto Merida, which she did anyway. But after that she took a handful of snow and unzipped Merida's jacket.

"What are you..." Before she could finish Anna put the glob of snow in her down the front and back of Merida's shirt. "Shit! Holy fuck. Oh my god what the hell Anna."

Anna started laughing hysterically and fell to the ground as she watched Merida dance around and try and get the snow out. She was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing and could feel tears falling from her eyes. "Not ffucking cco...cool Anna."

Before Anna could say anything Merida had stripped herself from her jacket and was now trying to remove her flannel shirt. Before long Merida was just in her bra and was wiping off the snow that was clinging to her body. Anna just sat there and watched in silence. She saw how well trimmed Merida's stomach was. How she could just barely make out Merida's abdominal muscles. Her eyes traced Merida's curves and eventually gawked at Merida's red bra. It wasn't the most revealing but it certainly made Anna's mouth drop. Her breasts weren't particularly big, but they were not small and were very well rounded. And Anna couldn't tear her eyes away. She watched as they bounced around as Merida cleaned herself form the snow.

At the same time Anna felt something burn between her thighs. She felt her cheeks flush and unconsciously started moving her right hand towards her snow pants. _Wow this is...new. _Before she long her hand was at the seem at the top of her snow pants. She watched as Merida finished drying herself from the snow.

Merida bent down to grab her jacket and shirt. From where Anna was she could see Merida's breast dangle and bob from her body. "Seriously not cool Anna." Merida sprang up and Anna watched as Merida's bounced around even more. "You're lucky I'm too c...cold to get you back at th...the moment."

Anna fell from her trance and shook her head. While getting off the ground she said, "Don't blame me you were the one that tackled _me_." She hoped by the time she was up and Merida would at least have her shirt buttoned.

"Well I wasn't the one to start the shoving match." Merida retorted.

"You were the one that pushed back though." Anna said slyly. Her face wasn't flushed anymore and to her relief Merida was zippering up her jacket. They walked back to the lodge. It wasn't a big fancy one like the ones Anna saw when she went skiing but it was nice and cozy. They sat by the fire and drinking hot chocolate and waited for Merida's mother to pick them up.

* * *

Ariel and Anna were walking to their buses as Anna finished her story.

"What's that look on you're face Ariel?" Anna said.

"Oh nothing. Except the fact the you got turned on starring at Merida's boobs." Ariel smirked.

Anna's face redden and tripped over her words. "No I. Maybe just. No there was uhh. She. You don't. You know what this conversation is over." Anna somewhat flustered, raced to bus but Ariel was right behind her.

"I guess what I'm doing for my birthday party now."

"That's not until May, and what could it possibly be." Anna looked back at Ariel.

"A pool party. An only girl pool party." Ariel laughed as Anna's face reddened again. "Eye's up here." Ariel pointed to her eyes,"and I'll see you later."

Anna went to open her mouth, but was at a loss of words and just went to the back seat of the bus. Setting her book bag down next to her she let out a sigh and brought her hands around her cheeks. "Being gay has it's perks. But it also has it's downfalls." She laughed at herself and took out her Ipod. She hit shuffle and the first song that played was _Call on Me _by Eric Prydz


	9. Chapter 9

Finishing a perfect 2.5 revolution axel jump on her 3 turn looping, Elsa felt her heart fluttering with joy. _I'm so close to getting a triple for my spin. _With all the things she was now avoiding to do or get away from, ice skating was the one thing she would make time for. She didn't like practicing in the ice skating ring at the Rec center, unless her parent bought it out for her. And even then she would ask them not to watch her. Feeling some one else watch her made her really nervous.

The way she found a place to practice was by herself when she nine and went running through the woods. She wasn't running in fear of anything it was just this incentive that caused her to do it.

She made it a good way into the woods when she found a pretty good sized pond. Being the middle of summer she though nothing of it and didn't tell her parents. But later that winter she went back and found that the entire thing had frozen over. At the time she didn't know how to ice skate but she ventured onto the slippery surface to see what it was like.

But things turned for the worse when she made it to the center of the pond and fell down unable to get back up. The more she struggle to get up the more she fell. Panic settled in as she screamed for her parents. Falling and hitting her head fairly hard she sat there and cried into her legs and thought she would never see her parents or anyone ever again. It was the first time she had ever felt truly alone, and it wasn't the last. Time went by and as dusk fell she knew no one knew where she was.

It wasn't until she had decided to give it one more try that she felt something change.

Wiping tears from her face and balancing her self she stood up and looked around. It had started snowing and the scenery around her was beautiful. She looked around in amazement. It seemed the snow was swirling around her as if to hug and be there for her. She hadn't notice that the wind was pushing very slowly. When she looked down and saw that she was moving, fear started to settle in but the snow graciously seemed to brush against her skin and calm her down.

She giggle as the snow swirled around her. Moving one of legs, she started to pivot and push her self across the ice. Not wearing any skates she still managed to skate her way back to edge of the pond and walk back to her house. After that she convinced her parents to buy her skates.

Now, being seventeen, she was pulling off all kinds of maneuvers and tricks. It would give her the feeling of achievement and happiness, something she needed now more than ever. Never pushing her self to be better like with her grades and appearance, ice skating gave her the feeling of letting everything go and not worry about what other people might say.

If some one where watching her things might play out differently but no one was and it didn't matter. Making her back to were Marshmallow was laying down she did another axel spin, landing backwards on her left foot she held her right leg behind her brought it up above her head and arched her back. Releasing the hold she still skated backwards and brought her right leg in front of her and tucked herself down. She spun and graciously brought her self up and still keeping her right leg up, she brought it behind as she stopped spinning and glided forwards with her arms extended and leaning forward.

Marshmallow barked and wagged his tail as Elsa came back to iced shore line. "What do you think Marsh?" He barked again and she giggle ,"That's what I thought." She sat beside him and took out her phone. It was almost 5:30 and the sun was starting set, leaving the sky scorched with red and orange colors. Looking out on the blue ice covered pond the extremely reflected parts of the pond seemed to look fire from the ski. Elsa looked over to see the mountain Rocky Mountains to her right. Each looking like the tips of ice sickles being put into the fire of the sky.

"Sometimes I wish someone would find me, and accept me." She knew that if anyone did find her that nerves and fear would set in before she could show anyone. "Han's is...I don't even...I don't know what he wants anymore." She tried thinking of something else. "I don't even know the last time I've seen that girl Anna. She seemed so hell bent to help with what she called being shy. I guess you call it that." Marshmallow got up and laid down in front of her, looking up with adoring eyes.

She sighed and petted the top of his. She took out a cigarette from her pocket and light it. Marshmallow whimpered and walked away from her. Loosing how good she felt before regret filled her body as she felt tears stream down her face. "At least it's not weed." She looked at her dog, who only looked back at her with pleading eyes. "I'm trying." She said raising her voice. Marshmallow only looked at her this time with what seemed to be disappointment.

"I can't help it!" She yelled. "What am I supposed to. Hans keeps giving me this shit and expects me do it." Feeling a sudden burst of rage. "FUCK THIS." She threw the cigarette away and crashed down into the snow.

She felt Marshmallow nudge her back with his nose. But she didn't turn to see him. "I hate him. But I have to love. Anna may be...gay, but know one else knows but her friends and me. I don't even think I'm good enough to know. And what if all of a sudden I broke up with him and tried to pursue these stupid feelings. No one in that fucking school is gay and the last time something like this happened it nearly destroyed to school." She heard Marshmallow lay next to her. "I don't need this now. Lets go home Marshmallow." As she got up with him she said she was sorry.

On the way back the only thing she thought was how Anna was so accepting of being gay. _How can she? Is even natural to like girls. _She hugged herself as she thought about it. _I'm not that way, and I'll never be that way. If I need Hans to do it so be it. Anna might be trying but I don't know how long she will keep trying. Hopefully not for long because I don't need friends. I just need myself._

But the following weeks would prove different.

* * *

Merida and Anna were in Kristoff's car. It was there tenth date just in the past two weeks and this time they were on their way to see the new Robocop movie. They had seen the original a while back before they were dating and loved it. For weeks they would say some to the catch lines from the movie, like _"I'd by that for a dollar"_, _"Come quietly or there will_ _be...trouble"_, or _"Your move, creep." _Of course there friends saw the both of them as giant dorks but it was a fun joke that lasted nearly a year."

"I'm telling you it will be nothing like the original. For Christ's sake it has a PG-13 rating, Anna and remakes are always bad, just look at The Karate Kid or Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"So, it could still be good. With modern graphics and a cool badass look for Robocop I have my hopes."

"Well those hopes will die faster than Murphy did." Anna and Merida started laughing while Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"Merida has a point Anna. If you need more proof look at Conan the Barbarian and Planet of the Apes. They were pretty bad remakes."

"They had there moments guys. Mark Wahlberg was in Planet of the Apes and it had good twist." Anna said sincerely.

"Yah okay sure Anna." Kristoff said sarcastically. "What about Conan?" Kristoff raised his eyebrow and adjusted his mirror to look back at Anna.

"It had cool graphics." She said confidently.

Merida and Kristoff both laughed while Anna sat there still holding her chin high.

"Holy shit you're serious." Merida said after calming down a bit.

"No, you can't be serous Anna, really!?" Kristoff said

"Yah I am serous guys. Those movies have there moments. You agree with me Alice, don't you?"

Alice, who had been silent up to this point, had been Kristoff's date to Anna's small concert. They had dated a lot more after that and were know in a pretty good relationship.

"I have to agree with Anna. With The Karate Kid it was nice to see a little back story with the Karate teacher and in Charlie in the Chocolate Factory the songs were more...uhm...diverse, I guess you could say."

"See what you did Anna, you turned my girlfriend against me." Kristoff looked over at Alice and smiled at her.

"Oh well Kristoff. The score is even but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna win."

"In your dreams sister." Merida said. "I'm gonna win because I don't loose.'

"Oh those are fighting words Anna. You gonna take that sitting down." Alice said.

"I don't think she stand that seatbelt is pretty strong." Kristoff and Alice laughed while Anna sat up to poke her head into the front of the car..

"Seatbelt or not, I can beat Merida in any fight any day." Before Merida could reply Anna added. "Just the other day she tried to tackle me in the snow again. Only to get another face full and shirt full of snow."

"What you got to say about that Merida." Kristoff readjusted his mirror to now face Merida.

She thought for a couple seconds before getting a large grin on her face. "I think you just did that to see my bra covered tits again." Anna's face immediately got cherry red and her mouth hung open only to find no words.

Kristoff pulled on the collar of his shirt and Alice turned back around, wide eyed and a little red.

"So uhm..." Kristoff readjusted his mirror to look back at Anna, but seeing Anna's red face caused him to burst out laughing. He tried calming himself down to focus on driving, but every time an image of Anna's red face would cause another episode of laughing.

Confused at Kristoff's burst of sudden laughter,"What's so funny?" Alice said looking back in the back seat to see a very pleased, and laughing, Merida. Looking at the now humiliated Anna she still didn't get what so funny. "Kristoff why are you laughing so hard? Is there something I'm not seeing here." Being somewhat relatively new to Kristoff's friends, Alice didn't know Anna was not so easily embarrassed.

Merida's crossed her and sat back in her seat a little knowing she had just embarrassed the most gladdened person she knew. While Anna sat slumped in her seat and tried hiding her burning cheeks by looking at the window. Merida knew she had gotten Anna pretty good.

She didn't notice how Anna stared at her after getting a shirt full of snow the first but she did the second time.

After tearing off her jacket she and unbuttoning her shirt she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Anna's eyes were starring at her but not just at her at a more specific area. While still dancing around and wiping snow of her body, it took a couple moments to figure out what Anna's eyes were glued to. After though she made the connection and actually made a little show for Anna, you know just because. It was anything too erotic or showy, just swaying her hips a bit more and having her hands cup her breasts and graciously slide down her body once in a while. It was difficult to do while being covered in snow and being really cold but it was enough to make Anna's mouth hang open and drool over, but it was nothing special.

Looking at Anna now, her face was completely red, enough to almost hide her freckles, Merida continued. "What's out the window Anna? Thinking about my rather perfect boobs." Anna turned her head even further into the window. "Yoohoo, this is not the time to be thinking about my tits Anna."

Merida reached over and tickled Anna just below her rib-cage. "Helloooo!?"

Anna slapped Merida's hand away and now feeling a rush of anger she spun around and spat out, "Stop for fuck's sake!"

But that only made Kristoff and Merida laugh even harder. Anna growled and turned her head back at the window. Kristoff had been laughing so hard he had almost pulled of the rode.

It shut them all up when the sound of wheels hit the the bumpy dirt and grass making the car jump. It was enough for Anna to lose some of the redness in her face and, enough to stop Kristoff's out of control laughter. "Jesus Kristoff, pay attention." Alice said bitterly. "I don't get what you guys where laughing at but what ever it is, you better stop before Anna gets pissed and we get into an accident." Alice cautioned.

"They already crossed that line." Anna said regaining some of her humor.

"Oh come on Anna I'm only kidding." Merida gave Anna a small nudge on the shoulder.

"Whatever." Cooling down a bit from her anger, Anna also managed to loose the red from her cheeks entirely. "It wasn't for that by the way. It was to teach you a lesson." Anger still coated her voice but some playfulness could still be heard, until...

"On how to make you horny." Merida shot back. Kristoff started laughing again.

Anna's face blushed once again and she was almost at a complete loss of words, only this time anger didn't come to her. "No, uhh, for, uhm. The lesson was to uhh, to teach you ahhh. It was to teach you some uhh."

As Anna continued to try and find her words Merida continued while Kristoff tried to explain to Alice, who still didn't get it, what was so funny about everything that was happening.

Putting a seductive tone into her voice Merida said "What, cat got your tongue?" Merida brought her pointer finger up to Anna's chin and curled her finger under it, bring Anna closer to Merida. Their lips inches from touching. Anna could just barely feel Merida's hot breath brush against her lips, sending shivers down her spin. Her eyes jumping around and eventually locking onto Merida's.

Continuing with her seductive tone, "Come one say something back, get a little angry, it's kind of," Merida turned Anna's head and whispered into her ear, "Sexy." Anna's mouth opened but now words came out and her mouth felt extremely dry. Merida had moved her hand onto Anna's cheek and brought Anna's head closer as she turned Anna's head to face her again. Her lips nearly touching Anna's now.

Anna could feel her heart beating out of her chest. Her breathing became shortened, and she started to feel sweat roll down her back and forehead. Her eyes started to jump back and forth between Merida's lips and eyes.

Looking into Merida's eyes Anna's mind went blank and the only thing she could do was slowly close her eyes and lean in and close the extremely close distance between her lips and Merida's. Bring slightly shaking hand up to cup Merida's cheek, she reopened her eyes as there lips closed the small space between them.

But the sound of Kristoff putting the car into park tore Anna's head away at the very last possible second. "That's why it was so funny."

Merida's and Anna's hands fell back to there sides. Anna looked at her trembling hand to distract herself from the almost kiss. She could feel Merida's eyes burning through her with glee.

"Oh okay, now I get it." Alice said.

"That was too funny Merida. I nearly pissed myself." Kristoff said.

"That's gross Kristoff, but true, good one Merida." Alice said.

Keeping a sly smile "Thank you. Got anything to say Anna, or do you wanna just sit there and look stupid." Kristoff chuckled this time.

Shaking her head, now feeling her ego drop a bit and being pretty flustered, she managed to say, "You know what you guys, you're all scumbags, you're a scumbag" She pointed at Merida, "And scumbags see the judge on Monday morning. Now get out of this car and take your laughing with you." Merida started laughing while Kristoff and Alice furrowed their brows, not getting the paraphrased reference.

Getting out of the car and taking Merida's hand Anna felt something different. Something that made her stomach get butterflies and form a smile across her face. Talking there way inside, every time she would look at Merida, something would feel different. It would make Anna's heart jump a couple beats but it would have a feeling being of warmth and happiness.

Even though Merida had managed to royally piss her off, the moment after word was something completely different and heart racing.

Making there way into the theatre Anna stopped thinking about what had happened and tried to focus on the tragedy of a movie that unfolded before her eyes. _Hollywood what are you doing. _

* * *

Now after the movie Anna was sitting alone at a table texting and waiting for everyone to come sit down. Merida had to go to the bathroom and Kristoff and Alice were off buying food at the food court Anna was sitting at.

_Rapunzel: _Now friken way!

_Anna: _Yah she almost kissed me :0

Remembering the moment made Anna's smile grew even bigger.

_Rapunzel: _That's great. What led up to it?

_Anna: _Too much to say by just txting.

_Rapunzel: _You and Kristoff better tell me Monday, or there will be...trouble.

_Anna: _LOL and we will And I have to admit, this remake was bad.

She continued to text Rapunzel for a while. She didn't even notice the tall and muscular auburn hard guy sit across from her at the table. He was fairly well dressed in Timberlin boots and blue denim jeans, with a white t-shirt and crimson leather jacket.

But Anna didn't notice him and for awhile he just awkwardly starred at her with a grin on his face.

_Anna: _She doesn't need to know now.

_Rapunzel: _The longer you wait the harder it's gonna be to tell her.

_Anna: _I know I know I know. UGH. :(

"Hey red." Said a pretty rude voice. But Anna ignored it and continued to text. "Hey" The voice said a little harsher.

Looking up Anna saw him. Only she wasn't impressed and a little annoyed at this guy. She put her phone in her pocket put a smile on. "Sorry. Can I help you."

"No, put you can help me." His harsh tone was replaced with a casual and monotonous one.

"Help you with what." She said tilting her head curiously.

"At explaining why a beautiful girl like you is sitting alone on a Saturday night." His grin on his face grew a little broader and he leaned back.

"Well I'm waiting for my friends and..."

"Well forget your friends for while and spend the night with me. I can show you a couple things around this dump that are more...exciting." The grin on his face practically beamed at Anna.

"I don't think my date would like that."

"Oh just tell him that you'll be back. You had do something real quick. I don't think he'll mind." He leaned in from his chair and took Anna's hand, gently stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Actually..." She started to pull her hand back, feeling a little creeped out by this guy. _You're weird dude._

"Come on, I make in worth your while." He winked at her and then she realized what he was trying to do, and what he really wanted to do. _F__igures._

Feeling really uncomfortable now, she went to get up, "Okay I think I got to go..." _Like a few miles from you._

Getting up with her he said, "Okay where to. I know a good place for a meal just down the street. I can take you in my Mercedes. It has really comfy leather seats." He walked over next to her and went to put his arm over her shoulder.

Catching his arm and lifting it above her head and taking a few steps back, "No I'm good. But you should leave right now." She started to step away but he was right next to her again.

"I don't think so gorgeous. You're way to good looking to go anywhere by yourself."

_God you're really getting on my nerves. Typical hunk looking for one thing. Asshole. _She straightened her back and with a demanding and intimidating voice, "Back off. I'm not interested."

"Feisty, I like that." _Oh my god you can't be serous._

Rolling her eyes, "Go away, I'm not interested."

He chuckled, "Sure you are just calm down and follow me."

"Ugh, fuck no. I'd rather spend my night sitting home alone, with nothing to do but watch the news."

"Okay then we can watch it together." _JESUS. What's with this guy._

"Get your over grown hands off me asshole and leave me alone." She was really mad now and if he kept it up she would loose it.

"Just calm down. I'm just asking you to spend some of the night with me." His charming and relaxed voice had no affect on Anna what so ever. And it really turned him on.

She started to clench her fists, "I'm really warning you."

"Oh come on." He tried putting his arm around her again but she grabbed his arm, and starred at him dead in the eyes.

"I'm really _fucking_ warning you." She snarled.

But that just made him grin even more and to her unknowing, really turning him on. She wrestled with his arms for a bit. Being as strong as she was, he was a lot stronger and she was beginning to loose the battle.

"Hey Anna where'd you go." Kristoff said.

_Thank god. _She knew of it weren't for Kristoff, she would have punched they guy straight in his face. "Kristoff." She yelled.

The guy let go of her and slipped away when she left his side.

"Where did you go?" He said innocently.

"We're leaving." She commanded.

"Why?"

"Because some asshole tried to hit on me and it really pissed me off. I just need to get out of here."

Seeing the anger built up inside her Kristoff told Alice, what was up with Anna and said they were going to eat in the car.

"What about Merida?" Alice asked.

"When she comes back, I tell her my mom will cook something up for us."

After waiting for Merida the four of them made it to Kristoff's car. Driving off, Kristoff and Merida knew not to mess with Anna when she was this angry, unlike before when they were in the car before. So they just sat there listening to her vent about the ass hat that tried to hit on her and get more than just a date. When she was done, all of them felt disgusted and angry at the guy the guy.

"I'll kick his ass if I see him Anna." Kristoff said.

"Not if I get to him. No one messes with my date." Anna felt herself smile and loose some of her anger.

When Kristoff dropped Merida and Anna of, he was still pretty pissed but he was going to spend more time with Alice seeing it was 8:27. When Merida and Anna went into the house her mother asked how there time was and made them a steak for dinner and told them if was too romantic for just two friends. _If only you knew mom, but now's not the time._

When she was done she told them she was going to bed and if Merida wanted she could spend the night, which she did. And for the remainder of the night the girls watched to original Robocop and it's sequels. They sat together with Merida's head on Anna's should and Anna's head leaned against Merida's.

Anna was sitting with her legs down while Merida curled hers up to her chest and together they watched the movies. Making sure not to fall asleep like that they eventually slept on the couch one on the couch and one in the chair. It was a good end to a night that went pretty well, even if some asshole tried to get more than just a date with Anna.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay class it's time to things back into gear. I know we've only done one singing project but it's I think we do another." Anna nearly jumped from her seat.

"Yesss." It had become a common occurrence for Anna say or do anything that really excited in her in the class and everyone was starting to get used to it.

"Everything still applies from the first one, but this time there's a catch." Anna was nearly falling out of her seat with excitement. "You have to choose a song from the 70' to the 80's and no exceptions and with that get to work."

"Also, seeing that is the age when I was in high school," there were a few giggles from the class, "so I don't expect many of you to know a lot of songs from that era. Unless your Anna of course." Mrs. Pots looked over at Anna, who was happily twirling her pigtails. "There are threes computers in here and one in the Box. I can write you a pass to the library if you want also."

As soon as Anna realized it was time to get into groups she started to collect her things before Ariel asked, "Where are you going?" Her eye brows were scrunched together and she was at a loss at why Anna was leaving.

"To work with Elsa." She said nonchalantly.

This one of the rare times Elsa was back in class. Ever since smoking in her room she had begun to skip all of her classes with Hans. Even if Hans didn't skip with her she still went to the auditorium to smoke.

The first few weeks of doing it she would get a text from Hans to skip her first or second period. For the most part it was really a coin flip on what would happen. Hans would sometimes pull out a bag of weed or a pack of cigarettes and they would smoke some of it. Most of the time it would knock Elsa out, if were dope, rather than make do her anything else to her really. Each time it happened she would regain consciousness, and something on her body would feel weird and her shirt seem out of place. She knew Hans had something do with it but she'd never confront him about it.

On other occasions Hans would pin her up against a wall and he would kiss her. His tongue wrestled inside her mouth. It was always a weird feeling for Elsa but she would try and reciprocate what his tongue was doing with hers. After a few seconds his hands would start to roam all over her body. He would never lift up or go under her shirt during those first few weeks but rather just lightly squeeze her breasts when his hands landed on them. Elsa would elicit a slight moan from time to time to make it seem as if she was enjoying it.

He would always pull on of her legs around. Elsa would keep her leg there when Hans would go back to her breasts. Every now and again he would drop a hand to her ass and squeeze it as well.

Somewhere he would stop kissing her and start ravaging her neck. It would start of as him just really aggressively kissing her but eventually he would suck and lick up and down whatever side of her neck he was on. She would feel his breath on her neck and it always sent chills down her spine. She would start to shift and shake against Hans which pushed him to continue even more. Every few moments she would release a moan, some real, but most of the time they were fake.

After those first few weeks though things really changed, and in Elsa's mind worse. She could now get through one and a half joints of weed, but that was because she smoked by herself a lot now. Unfortunately the disgusting habit followed her home. Ever since seeing how Marshmallow didn't like being around the fumes she would smoke on the balcony that was outside her room or in the woods outside her house.

The reason was because Hans wasn't smoking with her anymore as much as he used to. He would let her get through one blunt and then he would start kissing her. He still did everything that she was used to him doing, it still felt wrong to her, and now he was really getting amorous.

The week before February Break he would slip underneath Elsa's shirt. His hands would feel really cold and rough against her skin. It startled her when he did it and little by little his hands would raise until they found Elsa's bra. Every time she would grab his hands and try to push away from him. Whether he was attacking her neck or kissing her lips he would still continue to wonder up her shirt until Elsa got tired of reaching for his hands.

After he would fondle and play with her breasts to no end. His thumbs would press against her nipples and he could feel them harden underneath her bra. Though he never reached under her bra he would always brush his finger tips against where the seem of her bra and skin met as if to pull up and expose her breasts.

During vacation half of his older brothers went to the Bahamas with his parents. He never came over to her house except for one night were he showed up and brought Elsa a bunch of lacy bra's and he told her to start wearing them to get used to them. He also added that she start to where skirts with no tights more often.

The following week after vacation Elsa would wear a skirt and one of the bras Hans brought her. He would take her leg and instead of just having it wrap around him he would caress his hand all along her outer thigh and around her rear. His one hand would still be under Elsa's shirt and mouth would have full attention on her neck, but this would cause her skin to form goose bumps and send more shivers down her spin. Not wearing tights, Elsa could feel everything he did even more. Most of the time his rough and cold hands would go up and down her leg. But every once so often he would squeeze her ass gently.

Each time he would do this he would stop suddenly at some point, pick up his book bag, and leave without saying a word. She never new why but every time he did it she would just stand against the wall and feel nothing but loneliness and shame. She'd never cry but just sit in the darkness, letting it surround and hold her as if it were trying to sooth her from the horror she was going through. After a while of self loathing Elsa would check her phone and go to whatever class she had. Hans would never text her back to go back down the auditorium or about anything that happened.

"Anna, are you sure that's a good idea? The last time we did this she bailed on you." Ariel said. "Remember?" She made a gesture to her head.

"Yah I do but she probably got cold feet and was extremely nervous." Anna's optimism sometimes annoyed the crap out of Ariel.

"I don't think so. I think she just blew you off. Have you seen the ways she just ignores you? I mean come on Anna she's barely been here three times in the past couple weeks."

"Do you remember when we first started hanging out?"

Caught completely off guard, Ariel furrowed her brow and said, "Yah, but I don't see what that has do to with this."

"Well, do you remember one particular instance when we went swimming and I almost drowned because _someone_ pushed me in the seven foot end even though I had no idea how to swim."

"I didn't even know. When we first met you were always saying crazy things like skiing with your eyes closed, being able to play Through the Fire and the Flames, which were completely false. When you told me you didn't know how to swim I thought you were just fucking with me again. I just thought it would be funny."

"Eventually you forgave me for being such an assthough." Anna crossed her arms and a sly smile formed on her face. It was then Ariel realized what Anna had done. "Touché, Anna. But the second time we went swimming was different." Anna's smile grew broader and Ariel realized she was still being played into Anna's trap.

"Everybody gets cold feet from time to time." Anna said, sounding more serious. Before Ariel could say anything else Anna added, "And that's what second chances are for so, see yah!"

Anna got up and walked over to the corner of the room where Elsa was sitting, leaving Ariel baffled yet impressed with Anna's humanism.

Walking over towards Elsa, Anna but notice how the blonde's over all demeanor was completely different from the last time she saw Elsa. Though she had seen Elsa in class before, when she was in class, Anna didn't notice the way Elsa was changing.

One of the first things Anna noticed was that Elsa seemed to be trying to cover herself. Her arms were crossed and held really close to her body. Her legs seemed to want to come up on the chair as if she could hold them close to as her. Anna also noticed that Elsa wasn't looking at the floor like she did before. Instead her head was completely turned towards the wall, not wanting to look at anything.

When Anna sat down next to Elsa she saw that Elsa was trembling a bit. "Hey Elsa. Are you cold. You're kind of shivering and holding yourself." She tried getting Elsa's attention by moving her chair closer and saying her name.

"Elsa, are we gonna have to go over everything I taught you." She thought that might get a small laugh or something. But no, nothing. The blonde just sat there.

Anna decided to try and get Elsa's attention by putting a hand on her knee and giving a small shake to get the Elsa's attention. As soon as her fingers met Elsa's skin though, the blonde shot up from her seat and looked at Anna with panicked eyes.

Everyone's eyes turned to see what had happened. Elsa looked around and turned her back to everyone.

"Everything alright over there?" Mrs. Pots said.

"Yah we're fine. We are just going to go the library. Could you please write us a pass please?"

"Sure." As Anna waited for the pass she walked to Elsa's side. Standing beside the blonde Anna saw that she was at least an inch or two shorter. She also saw that Elsa stood hunched over, had her arms crossed had her shoulders almost to the tips of her ears.

"Come on Elsa let's go." Though sounding cheerful, Anna knew something was bothering Elsa.

Not giving a response Elsa followed Anna out of the class and into the hallway. They walked in silence for a while. Anna started to hum a song and gingerly looked around the hallway.

Elsa couldn't help but feel a little calmed and warmed by Anna's soft and happy humming. It took Elsa a while to figure out what song Anna was humming. She new it was Green Day but the name of the song escaped her at the moment. The more Anna would hum the song Elsa would try and find the lyrics to go along with Anna's smooth and tender humming.

_Out of body and out of mind, kiss the demons out of my dreams. I get the funny feeling that's alright. Jimmy says it's better than air. I'll tell you why. _When Anna reached the chorus the volume of her humming increased ten fold. Elsa would continue to sing the lyrics in her head. _Drain the pressure from the swelling. The sensations overwhelming. Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright. _Hearing those words in her head and thinking of Anna made Elsa's mind go blank for a second.

She shook her head to get rid of the thought. _Stop__ with this bullshit Elsa. Getting rid of these disgusting thoughts already. I'm not like that. _By the time Elsa was done berating herself, the song Anna was humming was almost over.

_Tell me, Jimmy, I won't feel a thing...So give me Novocain. _Anna hummed the outro of the song and Elsa felt a small sense of calm wash over her.

Before long they arrived at there destination, but it wasn't the library. It was the hallway to the auditorium. At first Elsa didn't notice but once she saw the familiar pattern of the floor she stopped and for the first time today, looked at Anna.

Anna sat down in the middle of the hall and looked back at Elsa, who was standing there looking at her with worried sapphire eyes. "It's okay Elsa. We're not going in. The junkies that hang out in there can have there peace." Anna turned her head just in time to miss the hurt look Elsa gave. _I'm one of those 'junkies'. _Dropping her head again she moved her legs the short distance to where Anna had sat down.

Elsa looked around, not knowing where she could sit.

"Sit in front of me Elsa. I want to see that beautiful face of yours." Anna giggled and Elsa's cheeks burned with embarrassment. She slowly sat down in front of the redhead and once seated she brought her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs, felt Elsa nervous and panicked. Shifting her just her eyes. She looked at the floor. Observing the tiles that reflected her face.

Anna spoke again. "Obviously this isn't the library." She smiled but Elsa's eyes never looked up. "So what I was thinking that instead of picking a song we just talk for a while." As much as Elsa wanted to talk to someone she thought no one would understand. Keeping things locked away was the only way she could cope with things. "For looking at you know I never noticed that you had freckles. There not as prominent as mine but there kind of cute."

Elsa felt her cheeks brush and hide her face in her knees.

Confused with Elsa's reaction Anna changed the subject. "What's your favorite type of music?"

A simple question that should have been a simple answer. But instead Elsa deadpanned "I don't have one."

Anna laughed a bit, "Oh come on. Everybody has a favorite. Well I guess I would an exception because I love all kinds of music. There's rock 'n roll, which is what the 70's and 80's were built upon. Like Styx, Zeppelin, well actually they were more of the hard rock, metal bands because of there riffs and rhythm. Then there's Aerosmith and Freddy Mercury." As Anna talked she started twirling her one of her pigtails and her eyes started wondering around.

"Oh and country music which is just awesome. Singer like Dolly Parton, Rebba Macintyre, Johnny Cash, Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood tell such good stories in there songs and have really strong emotional ties with the lyrics. Country music also has it's great and unique sound. From being twangy, if that's a word, to just melodic. Oh did you Dolly Parton sung I will always love you. It was some what popular but it was when Whitney Houston did a rendition of it in the Bodyguard it became a staple in music history."

"Oh and I could on but I'm gonna try and stay focused and not ramble on, ha Zeppelin song, one of my favorites. The guitar riffs in there songs are always fun to play. Oh wait, so much for staying focused." She giggle but Elsa still had her eyes glued to the ground. "What I was going to say was that every body has a favorite type of music to listen. Come on Elsa. There's got to be something you listen to, to make you feel better, to make you happy. It's not hard just think about."

The cheerfulness of Anna's character was eating away at Elsa. _It's just a simple question. Ugh, what do I listen to. _As she thought about she realized the music Hans always blasted in his car was actually her favorite. She hated to admit it but he did give one thing to really like.

She kept her eyes fixated on the ground she opened her mouth and spoke softly, "I guess modern rock."

"Now that wasn't hard now was it? Next is I guess is what's your favorite band."

"Three Days Grace." _Where is she going with this._

"Okay, and what's your favorite song of there's"

"What's the point of this?" The harshness of Elsa's voice made Anna's smile fade a bit.

"The point of doing this Elsa is to show you how easy it is to share things about yourself. I guess I still have more work to do."

"Why?" Elsa brought her eyes up and stared coldly at Anna.

Anna let out a small sight. "Because Elsa I can tell something is bothering you and I want to try and help you. Of course I'm not going to try and have you tell me everything in one conversation. Even though that would be really awesome, building up to that point is better for you and me." Anna's smile returned, "This is what friends are for right?"

Before anything else could be said the bell rang. "Well Elsa I gotta run. Think about what I said and hopefully tomorrow when _we _pick a song it won't be like all the other times."

* * *

Elsa watched the blissful red head get up and walk out of the hall. Elsa sat there in total silence as Anna collected her things, stunned at the redhead's comment of being friends. _How can she think that are we really friends? It's been nearly a month since I talked to her and to top it off I stayed home because of what that shit did to my body._ Continuing to sit there and think she didn't notice her phone vibrate.

By the time she realized it was vibrating nearly twenty messages had been sent to her. "The hell does he want now." She said under her breath.

_Hans: _Where r u.

_Hans: _I said where r u.

_Hans: _Answer me for christs sake.

_Hans: _Answer you damn phone.

Though Hans wasn't next to her she could feel how angry he was, and it scarred her because of she knew what he would do if he got really mad. She scrolled down the messages a bit and started reading them again.

_Hans: _You know what fuck u.

_Hans: _Call me later tonight at 8 and don't be late doing it or I'm going to get really pissed.

_Hans: _DON'T FORGET

After leaving the school she felt petrified at what Hans wanted to talk to her about. She thought the worst if she forgot to call him or if he just decided to something anyways. _What if he knows I don't love him? What if he knows about my feelings towards girls? What if he hates me and is going to start another rumor? _The more she though about, the more scared and terrified she felt.

Elsa felt her hands tighten on the steering wheel. It got to the point where she could see her knuckles get whiter than her skin. Her mouth felt dry and she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

She finally reached her house and when she entered her house, she raced to get her skates from her room. She took a small bag of blunts with her. She ignored Marshmallow completely and ran into the woods, crying and wanting to run away from everything in her life. As she reached the lake she put on her skates and smoked three joints before doing anything else.

She didn't remember what happened afterword but when she felt somewhat like herself again she checked her phone, it read 7:01 and she had a text from her mom that dinner was ready. She hope that would be a great distraction.

* * *

Eating with her parents was so bad, as long as nothing personal came up that her parents wanted to know.

"Eat Elsa. I spent a long time making this meal." He mother said.

"Stop doing that with your salad and eat damn it." Her father demanded.

Instead of listening to her parents she just continued to move the lettuce of her salad around the plate. She would constantly look at the clock on the stove to check what time it was in order to not miss calling Hans.

Her father snapped his fingers and a butler came over. Her father whispered into the mans ear and after a while the butler came back and put a piece of paper over the clock on the stove.

Elsa felt tense and nervous. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, fear settled in afterwards. "Now focus on us and not the clock. Please Elsa." Her fathers voice was softened a bit.

"Do what you father says please Elsa. Tell us about your day. Or anything at least." Her mother said I under her voice.

Elsa just sat there poking at her salad, not bother to do anything else. Her parents tried and tried to get through to Elsa but nothing seemed to work and her father and mother had just about enough of not knowing what was going on with there only daughter.

Her parents continued to ask any questions they could think of to get through to her but nothing worked. Her father was slowly loosing his patience and so was her mother,

"We are your parents Elsa. Tell us what is wrong or anything in that manor." Her fathers voice was becoming less calm and more demanding again.

"Elsa." Her mother cautioned.

But she still didn't say anything and her parents rolled there eyes and lost their will to continue to get an answer from Elsa.

Everything remained silent until Elsa's phone rang. "Who the hell could be calling you now." Her father got up and stood next to Elsa with his hand out. "Give me the phone."

She took out her phone and saw that it was Hans. She shook her head. "Can I be excused." The first words she said all night to her parents.

"No." Her mother said raising her voice.

"Give me the phone!" Her father yelled. She still shook her head. "Elsa, give me the phone now and eat your dinner." Her father was on the verge of loosing his temper.

Elsa was terrified at what do. _My parents can't know. I can't miss this call. Maybe it's better if I ignore it and give him the phone. NO, answer it. Should I? _As she continued to find the answer her mother got tired of waiting.

She got up with out Elsa or her husbands knowing and raced over to the other side of Elsa's chair. She grabbed the phone from Elsa's hand and hit ignore call. "There here you go." She gave the phone to her husband and walked back to her seat as if nothing had just happened.

Elsa, in complete shock, felt like sobbing. She knew Hans was now extremely mad and didn't know what was going to happen now. She got up from the table and raced to her room, ignoring the calls from and yells her parents were berating her with.

"What are we doing wrong. We've tried being more understanding, more relaxed, more demanding, but nothing is working." Her father said as Elsa was making her way upstairs.

"I know but something is wrong with her. I think things between she and Hans are getting..."

"Don't," Her father said, "They're fine. If anything sexual was happening she would tell us because that is something she needs us to know about. She wouldn't hide something like that from us."

"Your right, but what could it be?"

"I don't know." Her father said sighing. "Just put her plate in the fried and lets go to bed. Early morning again."

When Elsa made her way into her room she threw herself onto the bed and sobbed into a pillow.

"I'm so fucked. He's going to kill me." She kept repeating. Marshmallow was whimpering and trying to get Elsa's attention by nudging her side or squeaking one of toys. But nothing worked and her eventually jumped on the bed and laid next to her. "I hate my life." She complained through her sobbing

After a while of sobbing and feeling utter helplessness, Elsa made her way down to the kitchen and found her phone on one of the counter tops.

When she picked it there was one message from Hans, _Auditorium, first period. Be there. _


	11. Chapter 11

**So this first part is something I just felt like writing. It is a small lemon with Anna by herself and I just felt like writing it. It's nothing great but I like it, so disclaimer for this chapter. Also, if you don't know the referenced song, I really encourage you to look it up to get a better picture. **

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others by the way.**

* * *

It was one of those rare and boring work days at the restaurant after school today. They had ten customers in total for the night. Anna's mother had gone home an hour and a half ago and they were starting to close up for the night. All of her friends had left and Anna managed to convince everyone else to stay behind for something really important she needed to tell them.

_Okay, just calm down and breath. It's just like when you told your friends. Well these guys are my friends too, but they like friends I work with. No, what that doesn't make sense how about this, there friends that are older and don't know I'm gay. Yah, that's sounds long and stupid but it works for now. _

Anna was pacing around her moms office like the day when she performed for the first time, only this time she was freaking out even more. Like her friends, she had known everyone she worked with almost her entire life. Would they accept her as fast as her friends did? Would there be ones that accept her and ones that don't. Would it be a huge fight? What if it was a big fight and the police had to get called?. _Oh damn it, there going to accept me right? Stop worrying. What if they don't? _Anna's eyes went wide and her pace across the room increased. She started twirling one of the ends of her pigtails. _What if they tell mom and she gets mad or doesn't accept me either? That would end everything and I would be more than crushed more than anything._

Anna held back tears and fanned herself as she felt sweat form on her forehead. _You know what. I'm just going to do this and what happens, happens. Hopefully nothing bad. NO, nothing bad will happen. That's right, nothing will. _She finally sat down in the desk chair with her arm on the arm rest and leaned her head against her standing arm. She started spinning in the chair and let her mind wonder to try and relax herself. After awhile she picked up the picture of her and her father.

"I wish you were still here. This wouldn't be so hard if you could give some extra words of encouragement. God would you be proud of the catch I have though. She's spunky, exciting, and just as fiery as me, aside from being more...ugh...sexual than me I guess." Anna thought for a minute and decided to reword what she said, incase her father was looking down on her with a confused, but warm look. "Well I actually I stare more at her, and it's not a secret. I like to goggle at her and sometimes at my other friends but so what, they can deal with." She giggled.

She started talking as if her father were right there in front of her. "Going on she actually is more...uhm...actually what would you call. I'm guessing here but, no, let's say she just says more sexual things that just really...get to, uh make me, uh turn me on." She felt small tingly sensation run through her body.

"To be honest too I think that's something she has thing for as well. Every time she does I trip over my words and get beat red and she seems to go even further making all kinds of remarks about what she does in the shower, what she does alone, how she uses a vibrating toothbrush." As she continued to reminisce about Merida's behavior she started to feel her cheeks burn and feel a strong pulse in her neck.

If her dad really were there with her things would've gotten really awkward as Anna's hand circled around the button on her jeans.

She thought for a second and wondered if her mother and father said anything like that. Immediately a very raunchy and grotesque flash image of her parents having sex flashed through her head. The hot feeling dropped and she her daydreaming was stopped as she tried to shake the image from head.

_Oh shit what the hell is wrong me. Eww. So fucking gross. _She got chills down her spine that the went through her entire body, replacing the small tingling sensation.

Putting down the picture she got up and she shook her head to get rid of the image that was plastered to her brain. _Sometimes my mind wonder's a little to much. _She went over to the TV and turned it flipping through the channels to find something of interest.

_This is what Netflix is for damn it, almost nothing good on. News. news, news, hey look news about Hollywood. Ugh. History channel, boring, unless it's Monster Quest. Nope, Nope, MTV, nah. FX, usually really crappy movies. Lets see cartoons, later tonight when I'm eating dinner or 'doing homework' that will probably go undone till one, when I get myself to finally do it._

She continued to flip through the channels to see what was on, which was nothing. Eventually she got to the point were there would only be a flash of what was on, because she was clicking the buttons on the TV so fast. She finally realized nothing was going to turn up so she decided to go on the computer and watch YouTube.

_Alright what am I going to look up today. Hmmm...lets make it a music video I haven't seen yet, which is still a lot. _Thinking of what ones she hasn't seen yet, which were a lot, she decided to just hit shuffle on her Ipod and see what comes up. She hit shuffle and the song that came up was Destination Calabria by Alex Gaudino that featured Crystal Waters.

_Cool. This song is pretty good song with a nice sax hook and DJ like melody._

She typed in the name and waited for the videos to come up. "Whoa uhm, I...I think this is it." The thumbnail for the video was a picture of a woman sitting a bra and lacy underwear with a trumpet in her hands pointing down. In true curiosity, Anna clicked the video and waited for the video to load.

The video started with a zoom in a saxophone and then the with the electronic bass coming in. "_Destination unknown, known known known known." _A very hot looking woman started to play the saxophone that was zoomed in on before. But what she wore was a very short black mini skirt with a green thong and green button down shirt that only covered half of her waste, with a black marching band hat at to complete the outfit

The way she played the saxophone and different camera angles were also very erotic. With swaying her hips and the camera focusing on the woman's ass Anna was captivated and could not move any part of her body.

_"I left my job, my boss, my car, and my home. I'm leavin for a destination I don't know. Somewhere nobody must have beauties at all. And if you like us you can so lets go." _Unknowingly Anna's hand slowly made it's way to the hem of her pants, and started to circle around the button. The video contained a whole bunch of very attractive woman in the skimpy marching band out fit, moving and playing there instruments very erotically. _"Follow me. And lets go! To the place where we belong. An leave our troubles at home. Come with me, we can go. to a paradise of and joy. A destination unknown."_

The tingling sensation from before came back only this time more intense. Anna could feel an itch in her groan. But that soon turned into burning sensation that begged for something that she was completely new to her. Anna was able to tear her eyes away from the screen for half a second, only to look down and to see her hand beneath her unbuttoned and unzipped pants. She could feel the fabric of her underwear on her fingers and when she touched it, there was a small wet spot where her middle finger rested. Her mind was blank as she brought her head back to the screen, only to the woman do more eye catching hip swaying and close ups of there asses, in which they still only wore thongs.

_"Now I won't feel those heavy shoulders no more. My life got better and I finally enjoy. Yes all the people wanna some her and so. Come on and join us, you can do that now. Lets go, follow me and lets go!" _Looking down again Anna saw and felt the wet spot on her underwear get bigger. She felt as if the heat had been turned up to ninety degrees. Her cheeks burned and her heart beat was in her throat.

In a total trans she pressed her middle finger into the moist spot on her underwear. Almost instantly the amount of pleasure that erupted from that one touch caused her to take a loud deep breath in. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her eyelids shut only to see the erotic moves of the woman in the video. Running on pure lust she pressed even harder, feeling her middle finger slip deeper between the folds of her wet sex. Her breathing became shaky and she leaned back into the chair unconsciously spreading her legs.

_"Destination unknown."_

She slowly and nervously moved her finger up and down the folds her wet slit, letting the juices soak through her underwear and coat her middle finger. Her back started to arch as she drifted further down into the chair. With here eyes closed she now saw Merida in the erotic outfit, who was also swaying her hips, letting the movement cause the skirt to reveal her nice curved, and round ass. Her mind went back to the self conversation she had about Merida's alone time.

The movement of her finger become faster, covering her entire finger in her juices and soaking her underwear. Her moans became breathy and long. Her breathing, shaky and shortened. Sliding her finger to now go along her entire slit she reached a point where, once touched, it nearly caused her to yell out in pleasure. She brought her other hand up and squeezed her left breast, causing even more arousal.

This being her first time touching herself she didn't know her clitoris was the most sensitive, and most pleasure spot. Merida always said it was where she would explode with ecstasy. But she never mentioned the place it was hidden.

Anna continued to rub her clit unknowingly, but pleasurable, finding out what was causing it to be such a great and titillating feeling.

Her moans were now louder and her left hand moved down to her underwear only to find it not there.

Opening up her eyes she her pants and underwear around her knees saw, her labia glistening with juices. For a moment she just looked at her in awe, bringing her wet finger to her face smelling the sweet aroma of her juices.

Not wanting to stop touching herself she slowly brought her right hand back down to her exposed and glistening sex. Using her middle finger again she touched her exposed clit.

The jolt of pure release that came from the touch caused her to sit up immediately and howl out. With her mouth agape she pressed harder and rubbed her clit. Biting her lower lip she gradually got faster and faster, her left hand pushed her pants and underwear down to her ankles.

Bringing it back up she was now sliding up down the folds of her dripping labia with her left hand. Coating her fingers in her juices and eliciting more moans and now squeals of ecstasy.

Her middle finger was moving incredible fast, causing her body to twitch and roll in the chair. The movement in the old chair caused it to squeak, making Anna move both her hands faster. She could hear the sounds her labia made when more juices rushed out, covering the fingers of her left hand. Her breathing was becoming hitched. She was nearly about to scream with release but then there was a sudden knock at the door, and her hands and body shot up.

_SHIT! _She quickly pulled up her underwear and pants. She re-buttoned her pants and zipped them up. "Come in." She said. Her face was completely flustered and her hands were covered in her pleasure, not knowing what to wipe them she hid them behind her back, feeling the slippery juices on her hands as she put them together. Letting her fingers roll and twist around. _Stop it, stupid hands._

The door opened and Olaf walked in. "Hey Anna what you up to."

"Oh nothing." _As far as you know._

"What's behind your back?"

"N...nothing. Just standing here, like a young lady should." She hoped he would ask something else.

He gasped, "Is it a present for me. My birthday was yesterday, and you got me another present. Let me see." He raced over behind the desk.

Her eyes went wide and she turned as her came behind the desk. "It's not a present Olaf?" Her heart raced as she pleaded for him to stop.

"Come ooooon. Let me open it" He complained.

"It's nothing for you, please stop." She was running out of time, as Olaf was much faster than her. "Why did you come down here Olaf." _Please work._

"Oh yah, we were wondering when you were going to come out and tell us the big news or new info you were going to give us. It's been like twenty minutes but I'm sure you have a good excuse." He laughed nasally.

_It's a good one! _"I'm sorry. I got...distracted with something and I just lost track of time."

"Well okay. Are done with everything in here then." He said innocently.

"I was about to be, I think" She said snugly.

"Oh do you need more time because I could tell them that." He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. "Hey guys she still needs more time."

"Nonononono, I'm fine, I'm fine. Just let me do something first, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting right here."

"Uhm...could you maybe wait outside, please Olaf."

"Yah. I'll be just out that door." He casually walked back to the door and closed it.

Once closed Anna brought her now sticky hands, out in front of her and raced around the room to find something to wipe them on. Eventually she wiped on her pants and found hand sanitizer to get rid of the stickiness.

Opening the door, "You ready Olaf."

"You betcha, Anna. Lets go tell everyone the big news. What ever it is." She laughed and walked into the dinning area.

* * *

"So I be you're all wondering what I have to say huh." Anna said a little nervously.

"Yes we do and hopefully it's good." Belle said sweetly.

"Yes indeed, please tell us Anna." Oaken said.

"Sweet heart we are very excited to her what you have to say." Gerda said.

"Thank you." She stopped for a second and thought to get the right words she wanted. "You all know that I've been kind of adamant about not dating anyone."

"Yes ma chérie. Every time someone from rouge team, you get a little en colére." Lumeire said

"Man you don't know the half of it." Tiana quickly followed up with.

"Half of what?" Olaf said, with a confused look.

"What she meant was that Lumiere only knows so much." Kai explained.

"So much of what?" Olaf said. Every shook there head and smiled and Olaf blushed knowing he did something to get this reaction.

"We'll explain it later, yes." Oaken asked.

"Sure, I'm getting a ride home from you anyway."

"Excusez-moi, but can we get back to what Anna was saying, plaire?"

Everyone refocused at Anna who had been giggling at Olaf's fuzziness on some things. "Thank you Lumiere." She cleared her threat. "Well uhm, I decided weeks ago that I would give dating a shot, and I'd say that I'm now in a great relationship."

"Oh my god that's great Anna." Belle and Tiana both raced up to Anna and hugged her.

"That's amazing Anna." Olaf jumped up in the air with excitement. He skipped over to Anna and gave her the biggest warm hug ever.

Kai and Gerda both said congratulated her and Oaken hugged her. Everything was great.

"Excellent, cher. Who's this fine messieur."

"Yah, is he handsome?" Tiana winked.

"Is he good to you?" Gerda said

"Is he as amazing as you?" Olaf happily yelled out.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk about." Before anyone could say anything Anna quickly followed up with, "It's nothing bad, at least I hope so."

"Well tell us sweetheart. Are you two...you know."

"No, we are not having sex, but uhm..." She felt her heart start racing and sweat started to form on her forehead.

"Then what's wrong." Kai said.

"Anna, tell us plaire." Lumiere said softly.

Her mouth was dry and it felt as if she were being questioned by a jury of people in which she knew everyone in it. She ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath. _You can do this. _"I don't have a boyfriend."

Everyone got a confused look on there face. "I'm sorry, what do you mean?" Belle said, still smiling.

"So your just still dating him." Tiana said.

"Well what's the problem then." Oaken said furrowing a brow.

"It's not a guy." She said softly.

"What?" Some of them said.

"It's not a guy." The confused look they all had deepened and before anyone else could ask another question Anna took a deep breath finally said, "I'm gay, and I have a girlfriend."

The room fell silent. The only sound was the light hum of the heating system. It was so silent Anna's ears started to ring.

The confused look from the there faces dropped as the words settled in. Nobody was saying anything anymore and Anna felt as if she was standing in front of the same jury that was now going to give there verdict.

She looked at there faces and saw no emotions she could read. She felt alone in the building even though they sat right in front of her. She didn't want to but, small tears fell down her cheeks. If this is what non acceptance feels like, it was worse than anything else. Her heart dropped as no one did anything. Her eyes went from person to person but still nothing.

At least she could say she told them.

What she wanted to do now was run out the door and break down crying. She was about to get up and walk out the door when Lumiere got up from his seat and walked over to Anna. He kneeled down to look Anna straight in the eyes. He put his hand on he should and brought in for a tight, warm, and loving hug. She hugged back and closed her eyes, only to feel another set of arms wrap around her and then another and then another, until she knew everyone was around her.

"Ma chérie, we all sorry it took this long for us but we more than glad to hear this." His kind and gentle voice was followed by everyone telling the same thing.

She finally cried, but out of happiness knowing everybody that she asked to stay had accepted her for who she was, and the melancholic feeling lifted and she felt great. "Thank you." She barely managed to squeak out. "Thank you all for accepting me."

Lumiere pulled away and everybody else did the same. "Anna on behalf of all of us, and in my best English," everyone laughed softly, "that we are more than happy, and...very proud of you for telling us. Telling us was...the right thing to do and really...mature of you. We are all happy for you and for us to not accept you, would go against our nature. We are a family, sort of, and...you're special to all of us. You're father would be...happy and so proud of... you, I just know it."

"That's right Anna were are always here for you." Tiana said smiling.

"And not matter what you tell us or do, we will always support you." Belle voice was hitched from crying but it was still heart filled.

"So if you ever need to talk to some one..." Kai said happily.

"We will be right here waiting." Gerda said, who was also wiping tears from her face.

Oaken spoke next "We love you Anna and always will."

"So be happy for who you are and what you always were and will be." Olaf said with the biggest smile on his face.

"Look around and never fear judgment from...other people Anna. You are who you are and never forget that we are here for you no matter what."

Anna was more than just happy and more than just excited as tears of joy stilled rolled down her face. "I can't tell you how thankful I am guys. Just...wow. Thank you."

"Sooo, who is the lucky gal?" Tiana asked.

"Merida, and we are really happy together."

"Oh well there's double trouble." Belle said and everybody laughed.

"Two of the most fougueux red heads we have." Lumiere added.

"So what does your mom think?" Kai asked innocently.

Anna felt her heart drop a bit. Everybody knew, except her mother and what made it worse was that she still didn't feel ready to tell her.

Noticing Anna's change in demeanor Olaf asked, "What's wrong Anna?"

"My mother, she still doesn't know." Guilt slowly made it's way into her.

"Hey don't worry, you'll tell here when you're ready." Belle reassured.

"That's right, and I hate to say this but it's twelve and we all have to be hear by six." Oaken said.

They all said good bye and how happy they were for Anna. She walked home that night feeling as if she could take on the world tens times and not even break a sweat. The next thing to do was tell her mother but now wasn't the time.

Walking inside the house she found that her mother had made dinner and was already in bed. Taking her dinner Anna went up to her room and now prepared for along night of homework, but no amount was going to bring her down.

* * *

Fear could not describe what Elsa felt. It couldn't even scratch the surface.

She didn't have it in her to try and fake being sick to stay home. With what happened the night before with her parents, they would definitely know something was going on and question her to no end about it.

She wanted to just drive away from this town and forget everybody. Find a new place and a new life and accept who she was She was old enough to it, 17, she could make it by herself . But, it was mere fantasy to her, an idled dream that felt like a fairytale.

With every stop light, she hoped it would never turn the lime green, letting her go further to her him, leading her closer to hell.

Pulling into her parking space 113, she sat there and turned the car off. she looked out the windshield. It was March and snow continued to fall. Freely falling were ever it landed. Being free and not worry what happened. Each flake having it's own uniqueness to it, being special in it's own way.

Elsa envied how even something inanimate could have something so special to it. She looked at her phone, 6:57. The bell would ring soon and attendance would be called for the ten minute morning class would start off the day.

After that first period, where she would confront him. She got out of her car and walked slowly into the building. Normally the freezing wind would cut through someone like a serrated blade, but Elsa loved the cold, it never bothered her, and today it seemed to spin around her and whisper in her ear.

But she looked as if she were freezing, walking fast, head down, arms holding her sides. Her backpack felt like it was filled with stones. She wanted to go home, to not go through this anymore. _Why me, why can't I be strong. Is there anything that I will stand up for. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT. This life is a pile of absolute worthless shit._

She made it to her morning class and waited for attendance and the announcements for the day to be called. She stared at the clock coldly hoping that it would stop ticking. With each tick came more fear, more nervousness, more sickness. Her head was in pain and she covered her hands with a pair of white gloves, hiding her once perfect hands.

The bell rang and everyone rushed out to get class. To lead a normal and pain free life. To sit down and learn, to envy homework, to have friends.

She walked down the hallway with distant eyes. Seeing only blurred images of teachers and students walking by. Hearing them call to each other kindly and happily. going about there business, not noticing her or having any concern. _Tell someone and save yourself. _The voice echoed in her head but another was drowning it out with _Don't you need him to get over these thoughts. Don't worry it could be worse._

She made it to the hall leading towards the auditorium. She saw him standing there with his arms crossed, a look of glory on his face.

_I can't do this. He's going to make me have sex with him and I can't do it. I won't, but I will because it's the only way. _"Let's go, get your ass in hear now." He said bitterly. Her legs moved on there own and the hallway seemed to shorten.

Walking inside Hans had his phone and was texting. "Who are you texting." She tried to act happy and nonchalant.

"No one, this is what I want you to see." He turned the phone to her and she looked at the picture.

Her heart stopped and her eyes widened with shame, fear, disgust, and embarrassment. The picture was of her, with no shirt, and no bra, exposing her voluptuous breasts and petite nipples to the photographer. She didn't know when or how Hans got a picture of her like that, but it was why he showed that made her so scared.

"I've taken a bunch of photos like these when you've passed out from being so weak to such a harmless drug." She starred at him with no emotion. "Originally these were just for me, but you know, you ignoring the one person who loves you, I've decided others wise." _No. _"I've sent only one photo for now. It has been sent to Gaston, Drizela, Ursala, Butch, Pete, Horace and Jasper." Elsa felt like she was in a nightmare, hoping to wake up from this it, but the more she hoped to wake up the, the worse it got.

"If you ever ignore or piss me off again, this photo and many others will be sent to them, and the rest of the football team. Consider us even."

There wear no tears, only fear and understanding. "Okay, I won't do it again."

"Good. Now, I've noticed you've gotten fat so here." Her reached in his pocket and pulled out a spoon, a lighter, a bag of what looked like salt, and a needle with a syringe.

"What's this?"

"It's something to loose that weight, put the white stuff on the spoon, use the lighter to heat it up so it turns into a liquid, and suck it up with the needle and syringe." His voice condescending and still bitter

"Then what?"

"Oh my god your so stupid, inject it into you arm, it's not fucking hard." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Here this is to help you find the vein." He handed her a piece of fabric.

"Wh...what about you."

"Me, I'm not putting that shit into my body. God I guess you are stupid." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a needle and syringe that was filled with something. "I need to get in shape and with this, I'm sure to be the best condition ever. Now do what I told you."

* * *

Anna looked for Elsa as she entered the room. _Yes! Phew, I knew she would be here. _

She walked over to the blonde and sat down next to her. "Hey Elsa." Her voice sweet and kind. "Ready to work today."

The blonde was sitting with her head down and arms wrapped around her. Anna didn't notice the distant look in Elsa's eyes or her flushed cheeks. She was shaking and her legs seem to want to get up and run. "Elsa, are you okay. You're shaking and it's like a desert in here." Anna tried to position her self to look into Elsa's eyes but the blonde moved her head and then her entire body, away from Anna.

Mrs. Pots walked into the room blissfully and robustly, "You know what class, I've decided to change to the decade that I've given you to work from. Let's change it from the eighties to the nineties." Everyone in the else let out a sigh of relief and said 'Thank God'.

Anna on the other hand was a little disappointed, _Dang it, I had like five songs that Elsa and I could've chosen from. Ugh, it took me to five in the morning to narrow it down. _

"But I expect some really breathe taking performances since this is closer to your age. Now get started and really explore this time."

"Well Elsa looks like you and I are going to pick a song. I say that because, I had picked out like five songs we could experiment with. But with this change I guess it will have to be a bit more challenging." Anna went of rambling about what artist they could choose from. It was long until Anna noticed Elsa seemed to be a completely different person.

She furrowed her brow, "Elsa are you alright? You seem really distant, well more than usual." She brought her chair around to face the same direction Elsa was facing. Putting her hand on the blondes shoulder, she leaned forward and in a low voice, "Are you feeling okay? You're really shaking and it is kind of worrying me."

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaky and raspy. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to work with you."

Slightly hurt, Anna tried to make sense of why Elsa wanted to be alone when it was clear she didn't. "Yes you do, come on. I know you kind of ditched me before but there is a good reason for it."

"I'm not just going to let some like you work alone. It doesn't feel right for some reason. Stop trying to pull away and let me look at you, face to face."

Anna's iron grip on Elsa's shoulder was not going to let and in a sudden burst of rage, Elsa stood up and shouted "Just stop!" Everyone in the class looked in Elsa's and Anna's direction. "I don't need your fucking bullshit about being alone and if it feels wrong. I'm fine so fuck off!" Elsa grabbed her backpack and stormed out of the room.

More confused than hurt Anna rushed out of the room to chase after Elsa. "Anna don't..." She knew it was Ariel's voice calling out to her but she didn't care. _What is it with this girl. She's so resolute about being alone. There's something more to this and now it's really going to bother me._

"Elsa wait!" The blonde started to pick up her pace to a near run. She had made it the end of the hall and turned left, she was barely able to catch a glimpse of Elsa turning the corner to head to the maintenance doors that lead outside. "Elsa!" After turning the corner, she saw the blonde kneeled over. Immediately she saw the poor girl throwing up violently.

"Jesus Elsa, you're really sick. Why did you even come to school today, you could've said something." She kneeled next to Elsa and started to pat her back.

"Go," before Elsa could finish another surge of throw up came out of her mouth. "Go away, I don't want you're help." Her anger was muffled due to being weakened from throwing up.

"You may not want my help, but it's clear you need it." She continued to stroke Elsa's back and decided to stay quiet for a while. Watching the blonde constantly throw and dry heave made Anna feel terrible. How could a person this gorgeous be this sick and come to school this way. She pondered on it for while but let it drop as she saw that Elsa was now crying.

Not wanting to talk Anna decided to sing. She opened her mouth and sang a lower note gradually getting higher "Ah-ahahaaa, ah-ahahaaa, ah-ahahaahahaha." Repeating the run a couple times she started singing the lyrics of the song, "But who cares? No big deal. I want more. Up where they walk, up where they run, Up where they stay all day in the sun. Wanderin' free-wish I could be. Part of that world." Trilling the last word, Anna saw that Elsa was taking small glimpses at her. "What would I give if I could live, out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand." She sang soft, melodic and mesmerizing.

Elsa couldn't believe this red-head was in the middle of the hall singing, and singing to her especially. Elsa could just barely get what Anna was trying to sing about and it brought forth more tears of how someone would give anything to just get past her indestructible walls of fear and self-loathing. She sat against the wall, continuing to hear Anna's god given singing. _I can't and I won't. Friends, and that's all it ever will be. Nothing more. _The more she said the more she felt as if it wasn't enough.

"Bet'cha on land they understand. That they don't reprimand their daughters. Proper women sick of swimmin. Ready to stand. And ready to know what the people know. Ask 'em my questions and get some answers. What's a fire and does it-whats that word again? Burn." The falsettos, trills, and pure soul from Anna's voice was sinking into Elsa's mind. Sitting there she looked at Anna who was staring right back at her with pleading and sweat emerald eyes.

"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?" Anna gestured to Elsa's flushed and doleful head. "Out of the sea, wish I could be, part of that world." Her voice slowly trialed off into a silence that lasted for what seemed forever. "Elsa, I don't why you're trying to be alone, and I don't why I'm so determined to help you, but I do know I will help you. I only hope you can make it easier on me because doing this the semi-easy hard way is easier to do." She smiled. "What I would want to know right now is what makes you happy, something that makes you forget about everything in the world that sucks and get lost in whatever you do to make yourself fell better."

"What makes me happy is singing. It helps me find different ways to use my very easily distracted brain. It gives me a sense of what the lyrics tell you, and what you can make them tell. That song, was something my friend Ariel, you know the other ginger in our class, sang when she was being homeschooled. All her life she wanted to go to public and make friends. Long story short she did, and fell in love, yatta, yatta, here she is today."

"But think about what I was trying to get at? Don't tell what you think, that's for later, for now tell what makes you happy, and if you can why?" Anna smiled as she waited for the shocked and gawking blonde to answer.


	12. Chapter 12

The bell rang and distracted Anna for a moment as the two girls sat in the hall.

Sitting there in the hall, looking at the beautiful redhead in front of her, Elsa was transcended with warmth and comfort. Feelings she hadn't felt in an excruciating long time. She stared into Anna's eyes and looked for any hints of deception. Lies behind the redheads words.

But the longer, and the deeper she saw how Anna was really there for her at this moment. The singing, and the simple questioned that followed seemed so foreign. No on had ever done this for Elsa. And why do it, why chase someone you barely know? Why help someone who is not willing to help herself?

"Ice skating." Her tone was low and very raspy. She felt the sting of stomach acid on her neck, and the pain of her aching stomach muscles. Her legs came up to her chest and her arms wrapped themselves around them. Her head went down into her legs and she cried again. She didn't know why though. It wasn't for how forlorn she felt or how comforting the girl next to her was being.

"Hey, relax. Throwing is not the best feeling in the world, but don't you feel better, getting rid of whatever was upsetting your stomach so much." Ann placed one of her hands on one of Elsa's glove covered hands.

This time though Elsa didn't move, she let Anna's hand rest on hers and continued to cry. For a while the both of them just sat there. Anna would hum the song she had just done, while Elsa sat there and listened. _Who is this girl?_

Ann finally spoke in low intrigued tone. "So ice skating huh? That's really cool. I've never, ever ice skated before but I've always wanted to. My friends have been asking me do it with them for the past couple weeks but I've been busy with work, school, and my girlfriend." The words slipped, and Anna hadn't realized what she had just said.

Elsa's brought her head up as the words hit her. "What?" _Why am I so surprised? Why do I care? _But the one question that still loomed over her was, _How can she accept being gay, let alone find and be with someone just like her. _Elsa's feeling morose feeling was replaced with curiosity and she looked Anna.

"Yah Merida, you know my gir...oooohhh SHIT!" Anna's sudden out burst caused Elsa to flinch. The redhead stood up and paced a short distance in the hall. "Uh what I meant so say was uhh, you see she's a really, no. She and I are, We, uhh." Anna stopped pacing to look at Elsa. "Elsa I'm not attracted to guys like you are," Elsa hated the way the those words sounded. "I'm...I'm gay."

For a while there was a long silence that reminded Anna of the night before. She looked at Elsa who gave the same blank expression everyone else had done the night before.

It was now that for the first time Elsa saw the hints of fear in Anna's eyes. Fear of rejection, non acceptance, and worry of what could happen. Elsa realized Anna had fears too, and this one was something they both shared. Even if Elsa was trying to get rid of the feelings Anna so easily accepted, they both had fears of there feelings.

Elsa went to open her mouth but no words came out and her gaze fell to her knees in front of. _What is wrong with me. Here she is trying to help you. She just told you something you've know for the longest time. _Rage filled inside Elsa, but not at Anna. It was towards herself. _Tell her you've know, tell her that you accept her, tell her something so she doesn't feel hurt. She's been trying to be your friend, now's the time to be one back. DO IT._

As Elsa tried to gain every bit of courage to tell Anna she had known, and that she accepted her, Anna thought it was the end of trying to help and make friends with Elsa. The blonde wasn't giving any response and to the redhead, it was the sign that Elsa didn't accept her. As she hoped for something to happen, tears burned down her face. She tried holding them back long enough to say farewell to the person she needed to help.

"Elsa, I'm sorry for letting that slip out, but please don't hate me for being...gay." Elsa let her head drop to the floor. _She thinks you're going to hate her. SAY SOMETHING. FUCKING DO IT. _"I don't want to stop helping you but, if you don't," Anna sniffled and held back pools of tears, "accept me I don't think it's going to help either of us." She paused hoping the blonde would say something. As not a single amount of movement came from Elsa , Anna felt as if something inside of her broke. "I'm sorry."

She leaned down and grabbed her backpack and slowly left the hallway. She looked back in hopes to see the blonde say something or do something that resembled movement. As nothing happened she turned her head and disappeared into the hall, desperately trying to hold back tears.

Elsa sat in the hallway mortified at herself. _Fuck you Elsa. She has been trying to help you. She chased after you to help. GET UP, NOW._ There was still movement of any part of her body. _DO IT. _With every once of determination, Elsa brought herself up from the floor. "Go." She whispered to her self. Her legs moved slowly at first but then into a fast paced walk. She made it to the end of the hall and turned to corner to a moping Anna make her way down the hall. "Anna."

The red head picked up her head and turned to see Elsa running towards her. "Anna, I...I," Elsa couldn't find the right words to say. "I don't hate you. I..."

Vigor and glee filled Anna's voice"You...are okay with me being...you know." Elsa shook her head with agreement.

Anna wrapped her arms around the taller girl and hugged Elsa tightly.

Elsa felt a smile on her face as Anna hugged her. She tried to hug the girl back but it felt..."Anna, I can't...breath." She tried to get Anna's arms to loosen their grip but the redhead was a lot stronger than she realized.

"Sorry, but this is amazing. You're the first person I've told that I'm not that close to." Elsa's smile faltered a bit. "Don't get me wrong but I'm sure that will change. I'm close with all my friends. I could tell you there life's story, each and every single one of them. All there secrets, wishes, and dreams. And they could say the same for me." As Anna continued to talk a janitor went into the back hall the girls had just been.

"Holy shi...What the fuck!?"

"We better get outer of her Elsa. You did, kinda sort of leave a mess." Elsa felt her smile dissolve as she looked back towards the hall. "Don't worry about it. He'll clean it up. Better him than us though, right." Elsa just gave a simple nod.

Anna led Elsa out of the hall and up to the library. "Anna." Elsa said sheepishly.

"Yah!"

"I've...I've kinda known that you're...gay for a while." Elsa was staring at Anna hoping nothing bad would come of this.

Anna stopped walking and looked back at Elsa with a raised eyebrow. "How!"

"It was..." _Tell her, _"back in January and you were talking to that other girl,"

"Ariel, red hair like mine but no freckles." Anna giggled, "She wonders why I have them and she doesn't"

"Yah. You were talking and I over heard what you were saying." Elsa's gave fell to the floor.

"Okay. So what you think then, and why did you wait to tell." Anna was more curios and actually a hundred percent curios, thinking about it.

Elsa didn't expect that to be Anna's answer. And she didn't really know what to expect, actually. She only thought the worst of things. "I-I don't know. It's just, how to accept yourself for having these feelings for..." Elsa paused trying to find the right words.

"Girls, and I just do. You know it's just who I am. I can't run from these feelings, nor do I want to. My friends accept me and support my decision. They actually think it's really mature of me to follow my feelings rather than keep them a secret." The more Elsa listened to Anna words the more she wished she was more like the girl. It was something she still didn't want to feel and even listening to Anna, Elsa still felt that getting rid of her own feelings was still for the best.

"Okay." Elsa said weekly, as her gave was still on the floor.

"Alright then, well we're here at the library and turns out it's closed, fucking awesome." Anna sighed. "So it looks like were doin this at my house."

"What." _That's pushing things to far._

"Well Elsa, I want really want to choose the song today and practice it. It's Thursday and I can't do it anything over this weekend or Friday. To top things off this is due on Tuesday next week. Sucks that were only gonna one more chance to practice but, hey nothin's perfect." Anna smiled.

"Now." Elsa asked nervously.

Anna thought for a moment before answering. "Later actually works out better. Say around, 8:30ish. I've got a date tonight and I don't want to disappoint."

Elsa couldn't figure out what do. No seemed like the best answer to choose. She'd never been to another persons house before, not even Hans'. Elsa wanted to no so badly because it scarred her how awkward it would feel in someone else's house. But what she said next really frightened her. "Okay." _What am I thinking. This is so stupid. It's just so..._

"Alright see then." Anna left down the hall and was gone in seconds, leaving Elsa standing alone at the library. _Can I even do this? Is it going to far. _The more she thought about the more she thought it would best to say she forgot and leave it at that. But then where would that leave her. _I'm not going to lie, just get through this just once and then that will be the end of._

Elsa started walking out of the school when she felt her phone buzz. She took her phone out and saw it was Hans. Anger and terror filled her body as she read his text. What it said was that her left her more of her weight loss supplies in her car and wanted her to use some of once she got home. He also said he'd find out if she didn't use it. _Why me? _Elsa gritted her teeth and felt like screaming in anger. She clenched her phone as hard as she could but all the tension was released when she realized there was nothing she could. The feelings she still had need to go and if it meant doing this to get rid of them, then that's what's going to happen.

* * *

"So, you've got another date instead of this one." Merida asked pretentiously.

Merida and Anna were walking around the Rec center and into the trees that surrounded the building. It was dark but they could still see just fine. Anna knew a spot were she and Kristoff would go for a romantic star gazing night. Now with Merida she planned to do something more than just gaze up at the stars.

"Not really, more like a collaboration of me and another person to get a project done." Anna said.

"Well I've heard about the person you've been trying to work with and to me and everybody else it seems your just wasting your time."

Anna felt herself get extremely angry but kept most of it in. "The fuck! Elsa's not a waste of time." Anna's eye brows scrunched together and a displeased look crossed her face. "The hell kind of thinking is that. She needs someone close to her as a friend and I'm that someone. From the outside where you and everybody peeks in from it may seem that I'm getting nowhere but that couldn't be farther from the truth."

"I'm just saying what I've been told. I mean she told you to fuck off. If that were me I would've said fine and let her be. Punzel, Jess, Alice, Ariel..."

"You could just say everyone to save the breath. But I'm not you so," Anna gave Merida a small shove to her left arm, "let it be. I don't care what you or anybody else has to say. In fact, all of you could go to hell for thinking I'm wasting my time." Anna's anger still remained as she finished talking.

Merida felt bad for saying it was a waste of time for helping someone. She knew Anna was doing what's best, it was just that the girl that she was helping didn't want anything to do with and from the looks of it, didn't even want to try and let Anna help her. "I'm sorry Anna. I really am, but this Elsa girl just doesn't want any help. If there was such a big problem why hasn't she told her parents of boyfriend."

"Maybe she doesn't want to tell either of them. Something's people keep from the ones they love to protect them or protect themselves. I still haven't told my mom I'm gay yet, but I've told everybody else." Anna felt herself get angry at herself for still not telling her mom but she kept talking to distract herself from the thought. "Elsa wants to tell someone about whatever's going on. I can see it in her eyes. Which by the way are really gorgeous."

Merida smirk and snorted. "Oh really. What about my eyes. Are they not gorgeous?" Merida raised her eyebrow and looked at Anna as they continued to walk.

"Of course there gorgeous. Every part of you is. Especially those tight lips of yours." Anna felt Merida stop in her tracks and looked back.

"Then why don't you kiss me them." Merida smirked.

"Because, I want you to see something first." Anna winked and she and Merida walked for a few more feet until they came to large boulder that was just as tall as them and flat at the top. It was an odd shape of looking like a large walnut and an exotic bowl for dining.

"What's this?" Merida asked.

"This is were Kristoff and I used to go for small romantic dates."

"So what are we doing here. I'm not one more mushy gushy bullshit."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I know but humor me." She smiled at Merida.

"Okay but things get to romantic I'm out." Merida climbed up the rock. She brushed off snow that was on the large rock and laid down.

"Alright but trust me. It's not going to be that bad." Anna followed her girlfriends lead.

They were both laying on there backs with there arms across there chests but Anna inched her way closer to Merida. Once side by side Anna did the fake yawn trick to get her arm under Merida's head.

"That's really cliché Anna but I'll let go." Merida lifted her head to Anna's arm underneath.

"Just follow what I'm doing I to try something." Anna couldn't see Merida's face but she knew the other redhead was smiling. Merida lifted up her head and shift her body next to Anna's. She rest her head just above Anna's left breast and curled her legs up behind her. Merida then draped her left arm on Anna's body. She didn't bring all the way across Anna's body but rest it between Anna's breasts.

Anna curled her arm around Merida's body and rested her head against Merida's, having her cheek rest on Merida's soft and curly hair.. She brought her right arm up and took Merida's left hand. "Thank you." She said warmly.

"I kinda like." Merida nestled her head against Anna's body and for a while they just laid together and looked up at the stars. Both girls were smiling as the a light winter breeze swept their cheeks. The Arendalle winters lasted longer than usual winters in other towns but no one really complained except Anna. Both girls continued to lie on the cold but warming rock. Merida could smell Anna's peach perfume and watched as Anna's chest would rise and fall from each relaxed and calmed breath. Merida felt her breathing match Anna's as there small embrace continued.

Anna looked up at the stars and with every inhale, she could smell Merida's rose scented shampoo from her hair. She squeezed Merida's hand, feeling the other girls fingers curl around her hand. Anna looked up at the stars and hummed the start to Michael Bolton's Go the distance. Her humming was low and barely audible. But as she continued with the it, the soft sound became audible. Merida could feel the low vibrations from Anna's neck and slowly closed her eyes, _So much for too romantic_. She thought to herself.

Anna reached the point in her humming that it wasn't enough to just let her throat vibrate the soft tune. She began to sing very softly, almost a whisper, but loud enough for her angelic vocals to emit the course and melodic nature of her voice. "I have often dreamed, of a far off place. Where a great warm welcome, will be waiting for me. Where the crowds will cheer, when they see my face and a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be." Anna went a little louder with her singing and Merida only listened and felt Anna's crisp and sweet voice through the air and the vibrations of Anna's throat. Anna kept the softness of her voice and used small trills to extenuate a longer note. " I'll be there someday, I can go the distance. I will find my way. If I can be strong. I know every mile, will be worth my while. When the distance, I'll be right where I belong."

Merida opened her eyes and pivoted her head so she was looking up at Anna, who was still looking the stars. "Down the unknown road, to embrace my fate. Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you." Anna's gave fell from the stars, as she lifted her head slightly and stared lovingly with a heart warming smile, and looked into Merida's enamored eyes. "And a thousand years, would be worth the wait. It might take a lifetime, but somehow I'll see it through." Anna's singing went up just a little in volume as she held Merida's hand tighter. "And I won't look back, I can go the distance. And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat. Its an uphill slope, but I won't lose hope. Till I go the distance, and my journey is complete."

Neither girl knew who made the first movements but soon enough, Merida's legs stretched out her head move away from Anna's body. In doing this Anna propped herself up with her arms that was cradling Merida's body. She felt Merida's hand she was holding lead her entire body over Merida's. Bring her right leg over Anna was soon hovering above the other girl. Her hair that was not in pig tails because she wanted to straighten for tonight, and it fell to one side of her head. With in all this movement neither of them broke eye contact as both of them felt themselves heat up in the thirty degree weather. Anna was looking down At Merida, who's eyes were filled with lust and love. She began to sing again. "But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part. For a hero's strength is measured by her heart." They both smiled and Anna lowered herself onto Merida's warm body. She felt Merida's hands go to her sides of her jacket and wrap themselves around her shoulders. They were face to face, there noses nearly touching.

They felt each others heart beats become synced with one another. There legs were twisted together as Anna pushed a few stray hairs from Merida's face. They kept eye contact and Anna shift her head ever so slightly to avoid hitting Merida's nose. Her head dropped slowly but she stopped her self before bringing hers and Merida's lips together. She whispered and half sang the next part of the song. Feeling Anna's warmingly cold breath sent a jolt of electricity into Merida's spine and her lips parted every so slightly to release a small breath. "Like a shooting star, I will go the distance. I will search this world, I will face it's harms. I don't care how far, I can go the distance. Till I find my warm welcome, waiting in your arms."

Anna closed the distance between her lips and Merida's, starting as soft and passionate her eyes closed as she could feel Merida's soft thin lips move with response under lips. Merida's right hand moved to the back of Anna's head and lightly grabbed her hair. Anna's left arm worked it's way so that Merida's arm was in grabbing distance. Once there Anna took Merida's arm into her hand and fished her way to find Merida's hand. Once she found it, she felt her fingers twist there way into Merida's. She brought there joined hands out and forced them next to Merida's head.

But there soft kiss was becoming more aggressive, as Merida's other hand pushed down onto Anna's head. Anna opened her mouth and felt her tongue brush against Merida's lips, tasting the strawberry chap stick Merida had on. Allowing the kiss to go even further, Merida opened her mouth as well. They could hear there lips smack as the kiss intensified. Anna's back arched a little and her left hand Merida's and with her other, she cupped Merida's cheeks. The passion and lust that was coming from each of them was pure as there lips smacked more and more. As each kiss felt more and more intense. Neither girl knew what to do with there tongues so they just stayed at peace for the time being, but that didn't take away from how fiery there passion towards each other was being shown by there kissing.

Merida's grip on Anna's hair was increasing and send shockwaves through Anna's body. There breathing started to get heavy as each of them weren't stopping or slowing down a from kissing each other. Anna started to sit up, but her hands that were cupped to Merida's cheek brought Merida's head with her. Each girl was now panting but neither were showing signs of stopping. Anna could feel a heat build up inside and with every lip smacking kiss and sucking of lips that heat erupted. She threw her hands onto her jacket and started unzipping the zipper with no time wasted. They stopped kissing as Merida did the some. There for heads leaned against each other and both girls were panting. Once their jackets were off, they crashed there lips against each other. Anna forced Merida onto her back, and her hands this time, were on Merida's chest. As there fiery passion continued Anna's hands slowly made there way north. She could feel Merida's hands on her side migrating south.

She smirked as there kissing continued. Once her hands found the mounds of Merida's chest they were a little hesitant, but only for a second. Her fingers creped there way around Merida's breasts. She lightly squeezed them and felt Merida hold her breath against her lips. Should could also feel Merida's hands cup her ass and being lightly squeezed as well. But Merida took a step further and gave a semi-spank to Anna's ass. In turn Anna squeezed Merida's breast even more. But Anna soon started to knead Merida's breasts. She could her and feel the light moans Merida was eliciting. Merida's spanking to Anna's ass also continued.

Anna felt another rage of heat inside and her lips were attacking Merida's. In pure lust Anna dropped her hands to the hem of Merida's shirt. Merida stopped kissing Anna for a second and breathily said, "Anna wait wha..." Anna's lips were back on Merida's and her hand went under Merida's shirt. Merida broke the kiss again, "Anna wait we..." Once again Anna cut her off with another passionate kiss. Merida's hands were no longer on Anna's ass and were now trying to stop Anna's from going to far. But Anna's strength and lust was beating Merida out and once Merida felt Anna's finger tips against here bra, she became terrified. Merida shot up and with every bit of strength forced Anna's hands out of her shirt. "Anna please don't." Merida's voice was breathy and shaky.

Anna could see the fear in Merida's eyes and she regained her self control. "Oh my god Merida. I didn't mean-you see it was...We were just so-I'm so sorry." Anna felt her eyes burn and she started to cry, "I'm so sorry Merida, I just couldn't control myself." Anna brought her hands to her face and cried harder.

Merida felt her heart drop and hugged her crying girlfriend. "It's okay Anna. It's okay. I know I can say things really sexual but I guess I'm not ready for anything too intimate." Anna hugged Merida back on rest her head on Merida's shoulder. For a while they stayed like that, holding each other as Anna's crying stopped.

"I'm sorry for taking things too far." Anna said as she brought her head.

"It's okay." Merida smiled warmly at Anna. "I guess we didn't know you are just a sexual deviant." Both girls laughed as Anna wiped away tears that were left behind.

"I guess we know now." Anna sniffled and looked into Merida's eyes. Once again there lips crashed but it was soft, but just as passionate as before.

"I think I'm in love." Merida said.

"I think I am too hot stuff." Merida giggled as both girls looked at what time it was on their phones. "It's almost eight. We should get back to the Rec Center so your mom can take us home. Don't want to miss that other date of yours." Merida smiled.

"After what just happened, I might reconsider." Merida gave a small a laugh and both girls got off the rock. Holding hands all the way back to the Rec Center, neither of them said a thing as they walked hand in hand, on the light of the moon. Anna kept thinking to herself, _I think I'm love with this girl._ As they waited for Anna's mother ether hands never parted and no words were ever spoken. Every few moments they would look at each other and giggle. It was a perfect star filled night that couldn't get much better.


	13. Chapter 13

**I sort of recommend looking up the song 'All Night Long' by Lionel Richie. It will the song Anna and Elsa sing for the project.**

* * *

The once vibrant colors of orange and yellow descended with the sun, and a violet and dark blue hue coated the sky. Revealing speckled lights and glimmering full moon. There was not a cloud in sight, and not a single hint of wind. The snow on the ground illuminated only slightly, giving the trees a darker premise. With no leaves or snow, they only looked like broken fingers and mangled arms, that at any moment could take you and leave no sign of your existence within a moment. As much of the night was beautiful the dark secrets of the a lost mind were addled mind

Elsa felt as if she were driving sixty down the down the road, but at the same time it felt like she weren't moving at all. She looked at the speedometer, it read thirty. The only thing she wanted to do was turn around and head home to get lost in her self loathing habits.

But every time she thought of heading back, her body prevented any such of movement of returning. In her mind there was a war brimming. Elsa's eyes were wide and her breathing was heavy. The grip on her steering wheel was that of steel. Her knuckles were white as paper and her face read scared as anxiety poured in her entire body.

_For once just try and calm down. Anna just want's to finish this stupid thing and get it over with. It's just a fucking project. _

Elsa slowed down as she took the turn onto Fifth street. Anna texted Elsa around five, how she got the number really pissed Elsa off, and had said her house was on fifth street and that you couldn't miss it. Elsa turned her head and saw the restaurant Hans had taken her to a couple months ago. It was on the opposite side of the road and was the only building on the both sides of the street, except for a small house a couple blocks down the road.

_Who am I kidding, it's not just a fuckin project. I have to sing, with her. God her singing voice is just amazing. Me, I'll just be shit. Probably just monotone the entire song and then fail. Fucking great, at least she won't ask anymore when she finds out I suck._

Elsa pulled up to the singular house and worried if someone would her see getting out. _You're in the middle of fucking nowhere, who the hell's going to see you._ So she just sat there with the lights on and wondering what in the hell she was about to do. For what seemed like an eternity of sitting in the dark in someone's drive way, Elsa felt the easiest thing that came to her, fear. _This isn't the right house. __What if this someone else's house and they're calling the police? That'll be so bad. Ugh I can't have them search my car. I should go, this isn't the right house, shit!_

She put the car in reverse and was about to leave when the front door of the house opened. Elsa saw the red head wave her hand and motioned for Elsa to come in.

Elsa took a deep breath, put the car back in park, and turned off her car. Stepping out of the car, gusts of wind picked up and seemed to propel the blonde towards the house. For as much as she was nervous, Elsa did feel some type of excitement. She'd never been over to anyone's house before. Even when she was elementary and middle school she didn't really have friends that she could spend time with.

Hans sort of changed that at first with dates and bringing her into the top of the food chain, as he put it.

"It's freezing Elsa," Anna shouted into the frigid air, "How can you wear just a jacket." Elsa didn't answer and just walked up to the house.

"Hey Elsa! Ready to get started on this thing or what." Anna said excitingly as Elsa walked through the doorway.

"I guess." Elsa deadpanned, her eyes focusing on the ground.

"Great, My room is up the stairs and at the end of the hall. You can't miss, literally you can't. It's the last door."

Elsa didn't say anything else and started for the stairs.

"Anna, who's here?" Someone said from the other room.

"A friend." Elsa flinched at the word.

"Okay well tell me who." The voice changed to annoyed. "Anna you never said one of your friends was coming over. I would like to, uhhhh this really irritates me, come here and just tell me who it is?"

"Okay fine." Anna said annoyed. "Stay here for just a sec."

The red head left the stairs and Elsa was left alone on the stairwell. It was overly awkward to be in someone else's house. Elsa looked around and saw picture of Anna and her parents. Her eyes would dart back to the ground every time she would look at a picture that was hanging on the wall. She felt the she wasn't allowed to look at anything. Like she was invading someone else's privacy. Her nails dug into her hand as an overwhelming feeling of being out of place and being unwanted kicked in.

Elsa wanted to leave and forget about everything. She didn't care if she failed. It wasn't the only thing she...

"Hello, I'm Anna's mom, who is very mad at her daughter right now, but call me Mrs. Summers. If I might also add you look gorgeous." The woman smiled at Elsa.

In a very low and nervous voice, "I'm Elsa, nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry sweetie can you say speak up a little." The woman continued to smile.

Elsa's nervousness was starting to get the best of her. Her left leg started shaking, "I'm Elsa, nice to meet you."

"She's a little shy mom." Anna said innocently.

"Oh okay, well then Elsa if there's anything you need don't be afraid to ask. And don't mind Anna's messy room. She'll be cleaning it alone tomorrow as part of her punishment."

"Mom come on, that's so unfair."

"Oh well, next time tell me when someone is coming over."

"Uhhh fine. Come on Elsa let's go." Elsa saw Anna roll her eyes.

Going up the stairs and making her way down the hallway, Elsa couldn't get rid of the uncomfortable feeling of being in someone else's house. As a kid she never went to birthday parties or ever had them. It wasn't until her sophomore year when Hans brought her into the world she was in now.

Anna opened the door to her room and turned on the light. "So, this is my mess of a room, garbage and clothes everywhere. As you heard my mom is going to make me clean it, but that's not going to happen." Anna looked at Elsa waiting for a response.

But all the blonde did was sit down on the bed and stair at the ground. She looked at her hands and knew she needed to put them on. The only thing now was to get the singing done now and forget about until Monday. Elsa felt bed move as Anna sat next to her.

"What's wrong Elsa? For someone reason you look more nervous than usual."

Elsa spoke in a soft but angry tone. "Nothing. I'm fine. Let's just get this done already."

Anna sighed. "Okay so, I picked out a song just before you arrived and I want you to look through the words and get a feel for what it's about. The first thing about singing is to feel the words, not just sing them. At least that's my opinion." Anna smiled.

Not bringing her head up Elsa said fine. She felt Anna get up, and as she did Elsa looked up for a quick second look around the room quickly. Beside all the garbage in the room, Elsa noticed all the CD's, and music books all around Anna's room. She also saw that Anna had an Xbox 360. _Maybe she's really into to games and we could play together. _But that thought was shot down faster than lighting as Elsa thought the red head wouldn't have the same interests.

"So here's the song." Anna said as Elsa felt the girl sit next to her again.

Elsa looked at the lyrics in her hand, "All Night Long?" She asked questioningly.

"Yah by Lionel Richie. It's nice dance song with a zesty beat and lyrics. His voice adds a layer of softness to it also. But we're not got to sing like he does. We're going to sing it a bit faster, but at the same time start of softer and gradually get a bit louder." Anna looked at Elsa, but the blonde did what she always did, sit and just stair blankly at the ground. "So what do you think."

Elsa continued to study the words, she felt sick to her stomach. _This was such a bad idea, _she kept repeating to herself. "Okay." She said softly.

"What?"

"I said okay." Elsa snapped, turning her head only slightly.

"Look Elsa, I know you don't want to work with me, but please try and understand why I want to."

_I know why. _"I said I don't need your help, I'm fine." Elsa said in a foul tone. Her eyes staying fixated on the ground.

"Maybe to you but, I can see that something is bothering you. Your body language reflects that; your eyes have always stared at the ground and your always shaking a bit. I know it's not cold in her because when my door is closed it gets seventy in here."

"Look Elsa, I want us to be friends and I'm going to help you. I know there's something you want to say, and by the looks of it the only person that will truly understand what it is your hiding is yourself."

Once again confused with Anna's helping words Elsa said, "What do mean?"

"What I mean is that I don't need you to tell me what your hiding. For as much as I want to know, what I need is for you to accept what your hiding from and hopefully take care off it, or accept it as part of who you are, because whatever it is, it's really bothering you."

_I can't keep doing this to myself. Every time I'm around she's always saying these things, and every time I want to kiss her._ Elsa clenched her fist and closed her eyes. "Anna I just want to be alone." Elsa said suddenly. "I just, want to be alone. So please stop. I'll sing the stupid song, but afterword's can you leave me alone."

Feeling crestfallen Anna said, "Okay, but..."

"But nothing Anna. Just tell me your idea." _Sorry for ruining your good mood Anna. Please, don't stop helping me._

Shaking her head and trying to get back in a less saddened mood Anna thought back to what she originally wanted to do. "Okay well, the first thing I wanted to do was hear how you sing. The reason being is so that I can figure out how the harmonies are supposed to play out."

_Good idea! _"So what do you want me do." Elsa returning to her stuck up tone.

"Sing. Pick a song and just sing it. It doesn't have to be the one we're doing, but sing what you want." Anna smiled again.

_Do it. Sing! If there's anything that could go wrong it's now so just do it. DO IT. _Elsa closed her eyes and opened her mouth. _At least make it up to her with this._

"When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold." For as mesmerizing as Anna's voice was, it couldn't compare to how pure and emotional as Elsa's was. Anna sung from her pure joy of the craft. Elsa sung from her heart, and with every emotion she bottled up. "When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all. And the blood runs stale." Elsa's voice was a bit deeper than Anna's and had a natural vibrato that was smoother than silk. "I want to hide the truth. I want to shelter you. But with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide."

Anna was left speechless as she heard Elsa's pure singing voice. She saw how Elsa's face reacted as she let the words flow from her mouth. Each expression being felt through the words that came forth. Anna saw that the blonde not only felt the words she sang, she also meant them. "No matter what we breed, we're still made of greed. This is my kingdom come. This is my kingdom come."

Elsa held back her grief and managed to still sound perfect. "When you feel my heat, look into my eyes. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide. It's where my demons hide." All of a sudden Elsa stopped and her eyes shot open. She was panting and hands where clenched into fists. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the shocked face of the red head.

"Sorry." She said softly. _This was such a..._

"Sorry for what, that was fucking amazing. That was the best thing I've ever heard Elsa. I spent years getting singing lessons trying to get where you are. Did you know that you have a natural gift." Anna's face was elated.

Elsa's face grew red. _I can also ice skate. _"No."

"Well you do now."

_Thank you so, it really means a lot. _"So what does this mean."

"It means we're going to kick ass singing this song." Elsa's lips twitched into a smile, but Anna didn't see it. "Also have you heard the song before."

"Yes."

"Awesome, so I'll start by playing the more upbeat way on the piano. This will be just a quick run through so here's a quick break down of who sing's where. I'll sing first, unless you want to," Elsa shook her head. "Kay, to make this easier, I'm going to highlight the parts were you sing and the parts were I sing. I'll beee," Anna looked around her room for two highlighters. "Red and youuuuuu, blue." Anna took both pieces of paper and started highlighting.

"Alright here you go." Anna hoped that Elsa would look up sooner of later.

"Why are some of the lines blank." Elsa said speaking in her soft stunk up voice.

"That's were we sing together." Anna smiled. "Okay so lets get started." Anna walked over to her electric keyboard and plugged it in. Once it on was she started with playing. "Elsa come here." Anna said playfully.

Elsa stood up and slowly walked over to Anna. Her eyes staying focused on the ground. Her arms wrapped up around herself. She stood next to the red head and simply listened.

"So here's what I meant earlier, a tad more upbeat." Anna cleared her throat and began to sing softly, but zesty at the same time. "Well my friends the time has come to raise the roof and have some fun. Through away the work to be done. Let the music play on." She held the last note longer to replace the eco in the original version.

It was Elsa's turn and she felt sick to her stomach again. Unlike before she didn't feel the words of the song. _Just let it go Elsa. Don't be a disappointment. _She took a deep breath. Unlike before when Elsa sounded dark and serous, she hoped with everything she could get the feeling of song to not feel like she was failing. "Everybody sing, everybody dance. Lose you self in wild romance. We're going to part, karamu, fiesta forever. Come on and sing along."

Anna continued to play, "Good job Elsa." Elsa wanted to smile, but didn't. "We're going to party, karamu, fiesta forever. Come and sing a long."

At the chorus they where going to sing the first line together and then take turns singing the next line, with Anna being the first and Elsa second.

"All night long."

"All night."

"All night."

"All night."

"All night long."

"All night."

"All night."

"All night."

Anna had cut the chorus to four couplets instead of the seven in the original song. The next verse would begin with Elsa. And even thought blonde stood still, she felt the need to start moving and let the rhythm of song take her. She saw that Anna had no problem doing that she was swaying her body to the beat. "Elsa it's okay to move. Try not to be so tense. You have the beat down for singing, but really get into. Here, don't sing yet. Just feel the music." But Elsa didn't want to move, she was afraid of what she would look like.

"Anna..."

"Close your eyes Elsa and listen. Let the music take you." Anna looked up at Elsa

"I..."

"Close your eyes, and listen. Come on, feel the beat." After a few seconds Elsa closed her eyes. "Good now listen." Anna added a few effects from her keyboard to emphasize the beat more.

_Don't be afraid. Let the beat move me. _After a few moments of letting the words circle around her head, Elsa started to move. It wasn't anything fancy, but she move tapped her foot, and moved her hips just a bit. "That's it, whenever your ready you can start singing again."

Elsa reopened her eyes, after a quick moment of looking over the lyrics she sang again. "People dancing all in the street. See the rhythm all in there feet. Life is good and sweet let the music play on." Elsa crescendo'd the last note.

"Yah that's it." Anna said blissfully, and for the first time tonight, Elsa felt herself smile.

Anna sang the next part. "Feel it your heart, and feel it in your soul. Let the music take control. We're going to party, liming, fiesta forever. Come on and sing my song."

They were back into the chorus, and Elsa's hips were now moving zest, and she took it upon herself to start moving her feet in small dance. She was now smiling more than she ever had before. _Don't hold back, keep going._

"All night long."

"All night."

"All night."

"All night."

"All night long."

"All night.

"All night."

"All night."

"Keep goin Elsa, lets sing the next part together." Anna was full of sheer joy.

"Once you get started you can't sit down." Elsa's vibrato came through on the last note, sending chills down Anna's spine. "Come join the fun it's a merry-go-round. Everyone's dancing there troubles away. Come on join our party, see how we play."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and laughed. Elsa had never felt happier, even when she ice skated nothing could compare to this. _I don't want this to stop. I want to be like this._

Anna took small piano solo and got ready for the bridge of the song, as she was going first. "Tom bo li de se de moi, ya yeah, jumbo, jumbo." Elsa laughed at the lines and got Anna to laugh as well.

It was Elsa's turn to sing. "Way to go parti'o. We goin oh, jambola." This caused to laugh as well. She had nearly broken out in full dance and felt pure joy.

"Tom bo li say de moi ya. Yeah jambo, jambo."

Anna set up the ending of the song with she and Elsa singing two different lines at the same time. With Elsa singing the Oh yes line.

As the time came a sudden surge went through Elsa and Anna as they belted the last line of the song with nothing held back. "OOOOOOOOHHHHH, Yes. (We're going to have a party)." The notes were crescendo'd and one of the most beautiful things Anna had ever heard.

When the song was over Elsa and Anna looked at each other panting and smiling. All of a sudden they both started laughing uncontrollably. "That was awesome Elsa. Your singing was spectacular."

"Thank you, you have an amazing voice yourself."

"But it's no where near your caliber." Anna got up from the piano and sat on the bed, she patted the seat next to hear as Elsa looked over. "That's all I had planned Elsa, we can go over the song again but it's perfect the way it is." Elsa's smile faded a bit. "But we can do something else, unless your parents want you home before a certain time."

Elsa took out her phone, it was nearly ten. "They don't care when I get home, as long as get home that's all they care about."

"Well what do you want to do." Elsa's smile returned. _This is the best night of my life. _"Can we talk about music." The smile on Anna's face answered for her.

For the next few hours that's all Elsa and Anna talked about, mostly Anna as she would ramble on forever, but Elsa didn't care it was cute to her. It wasn't until about one when Elsa had decided to leave. As she left that night, she no longer felt nervous around the red head, but she felt something like butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought about her. The blonde couldn't explain what it was but it made her feel happier. _Maybe Anna and I will be friends after all._

* * *

"What do you mean were not in love." Anna said raising her voice. She and Rapunzel were shopping out at the mall. It was Sunday and there were sales in some of the stores.

"She didn't say 'I love you'." Anna furrowed a brow and looked confusingly at her friend. Rapunzel hung the shirt up that she was holding. "Anna, she said she was in love."

"Yah, _love_, you know the thing you an Flynn share too." Anna said annoyed.

"Yah, but there's a big difference in saying your in love and saying I love you." Rapunzel continued to look through the shirts.

"No there's not Punzy."

"Don't piss me off. I'm trying to explain something really important to you."

"I know but, we're in love. Believe it or not we are."

"You had one kiss. Kristoff and Alice are kissing and they say the have strong feeling about each other."

"Oh yah and when did they say that." Anna started to scowl.

"Yesterday, when I talked to them about you Merida. They also agree with me."

Anna groaned, "So what. Big fucking deal. You and everyone else are blind, so just drop it and do some shopping." Anna turned around and started to look jeans.

"No, look at me." Rapunzel put her hand on Anna's shoulder and turned her around. "Your jumping the gun and so is she."

"We're not jumping anything. I know what I feel, and I don't care if you guys don't see it. You will eventually though."

"Yah, eventually. But not know. You and Merida are not in love."

Anger filled Anna's entire body. "Yes we are!"

"No you're not."

"We are so shut the fuck up about it."

"No can do. You are not in love."

Anna was brimming with anger. "Yes I am."

"Then say it."

"I just did."

Both girls were nearly shouting.

"No say it."

"Say what."

"That you're in love."

"I am."

"No! Say I'm in love."

"I just did."

Rapunzel was running out of patience. "Stop fucking with me and say I'm in love with Merida. Come say it. Come on." Rapunzel's constant berating was fueling Anna's anger. She didn't want to lash out at her friend, but Rapunzel was making it hard to contain herself. "Say it!"

In that moment, Anna snapped. "Yes I'm in love Merida! Not only that, I want to fuck her brains out." Anna saw how shocked her friend became. "That's right. I want to be face deep in her pussy. I want to suck on her clit, have my fingers deep in her tight vagina. I want to sit on her face and scream her name in ecstasy, to come in her mouth and taste her lips with my come all over them." Anna smiled devilishly at her friends as she saw Rapunzel's cheeks turn bright red.

"Uh." Was the only thing Rapunzel could squeak out.

But Anna was done yet. She walked up to her friend and whispered in her ear, "I know you and Flynn are getting _closer_, try not to do in it the most well known sex spots in the school. Freshman like to listen." With that Rapunzel was red everywhere, and she was left speechless.

"Come on, I'm hungry." Both girls left and went to the food court in silence. Anna had a giant smirk on her face, while Rapunzel was in complete shock.

When they got there, Rapunzel had to 'go to the bathroom' and left Anna alone at a table. For a while Anna's mind wondered about other things she and Merida would do to each other. Licking, sucking, grinding, anything and everything crossed her mind, it wasn't time she thought about it.

But she was interrupted by a familiar face. "Hey, Anna right." She looked at the auburn haired guy in disgust. "Someone's shootin daggers."

"Yah, I wish I had one." She spat out.

"Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted a few weeks ago. It was stupid and really immature."

"Got that right." She scowled.

"I just want to start over say that I'm sorry. Let me make it up to. I'll buy you lunch."

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Fair enough. Still I'm really sorry. If there's anything..."

"You could leave and uh, let's say never come back." Anna smirked.

"Come on, I said..."

"I know what you said, so please go. Apology accepted god dammit." Anna said under breath.

The guy let out a sigh, "Okay I'll go. Still I'm sorry."

"Bye-bye." Anna gave a sarcastic wave at him. Once he was gone a disgusted look fell on her face. _That ruined my train of thought. Now I'll have to think about something else to pass the time._


	14. Chapter 14

"It went perfect, no, more than perfect. It was spectacular." Anna was with full of excitement with the day she was having.

"So I'm guessing you passed Weselton's test." Kristoff said as he sat down at their table.

"Which also means I don't fail for his class. Which also means I don't fail this quarter."

"See I told you studying would help." Rapunzel said high fiving Anna.

"That's great Anna." Kristoff said.

"And to top it all off it was my first test grade over ninety in any of my classes ever." Anna spun in her seat.

"See what you can do if you give something your all."

"I'm already give singing my all Punzel. I just put a little bit more focus on my grades that's all. But singing comes first, it always has." Anna said sounding a little bit more serious, but still having a joyful tone.

"I don't know about that Anna. You need good grades to get into college. I think singing should come second." Kristoff said.

"Well, I don't think you guys are going to like this but I'm going to go to college." Anna said sounding a lot more serious.

"Sure you aren't Anna." Kristoff smile and shook his as he ate a carrot. "You shouldn't say things like that. You and Rapunzel have at least a year to still think about things like that. So don't even mention college yet. Things can change on a dime anyway."

"That's right Anna. Don't kid about things like that. You'll go to college and have a good career in what ever major you choose." Rapunzel said.

"Well, both of you are wrong because this is my decision now. I'm not going to college. I'm going to become a singer. College will only get in the way."

"Whatever Anna, you'll change your mind. You're a great singer but that can wait till after college. But let's not talk about this now." Kristoff said.

"Guys," Anna said raising her voice, causing her two friends to look from their lunches looking surprised, "I really mean it. I'm not going to college. It will only get in the way of my dreams of becoming a singer, I'm being one hundred percent serious."

Rapunzel started to talk, "Anna you can't be-"

"I am serious." Anna said cutting her friend off. "This morning Merida showed me a YouTube video." Kristoff and Rapunzel exchanged looks. "It was a video of me singing at the restaurant. I don't when it was taken, but it's been out for while."

"How do you know." Rapunzel asked.

"I know because it has over fifty million views on it." Kristoff's mouth was nearly on the floor and Rapunzel blinked several times. Neither of them had heard this news until now, even though Anna had just learned this herself this morning. At first they felt shocked but then it hit them that there was a video of there best friend on the internet, and they didn't even now about it.

"Anna, th-that's great. What do the comments say." Rapunzel managed to say.

"Nearly all the ones Merida and I went through were all positive, saying 'I'm a future star', that I 'should try out for the Voice or American Idol', or saying how amazing a singer I am." Anna's eyes dropped as her friends sat there in silence. Neither of them moved and an uncomfortable feeling washed over the table. "Most of them said I had what it took and that I had a gift, that is should take any and all opportunities that will come my way."

Kristoff shifted in his seat and then finally spoke. "Anna that's great to hear but do you know who-"

"Jess uploaded it, but she doesn't remember how long ago, and it doesn't matter. What matters is that people believe in me." The redhead cut in.

The table fell silent again. Anna didn't know whether to be angry or sad that her friends where having this reaction. When Merida had showed her the video, her excitement ended up in an assault on Merida's lips. Which nearly went into a very intense kissing session in the back of the library.

Anna remembered almost slamming Merida to the wall. Having her hands slowly roam around Merida's lower abdomen. Feeling her girlfriends body tense up as her fingers graciously pressed into her skin. Anna closed her eyes for quick second so that she could refocus on the topic at hand. It was a good thing because Anna was just a few more thoughts from being completely turned on.

"Okay." Kristoff sighted. He took a deep breath before talking again. "Anna, that's great for you. Now people are seeing how truly talented you are. Even though I don't agree with the whole not going to college thing, I going to support your decision. I believe you can do this." He smiled and gave a small quick laugh. "I wonder if I can get a signal in here to look up the video."

Anna smiled and then Rapunzel chimed in. "You know what Anna, because you're so god damn determined to be a singer and the fact that now matter what I'm going to say will only fall on deaf ears, you have my support too, unlike you need though. You've always had."

"What about you Kristoff, did I always have your support." Anna smile.

"Of course. I will always support you, but it shouldn't be us that you should worry about."

"What do you mean Kristoff." Anna said turning her head.

Kristoff paused for a second, "You're mother Anna. She finally warmed up to your dream, but with this bombshell I don't how she'll react. And not to make things seem worse but, you'll haven't told her your gay yet either."

Anna huffed, "I know, I know, I know, but hey as long as my friends support me, that's all I'll need."

Rapunzel spoke this time. "But Anna, the more things you don't tell your mother, and the longer you wait, the harder more it will hurt the both of you. Even if you mom doesn't approve of your decision, at least you told her." Rapunzel's tone was sweat and caring.

Feeling her friends caring words sort of lightened the redhead up but didn't help the fact that every time she thought of keeping something hidden from her mother, only made her feel sad. "You know, I was feeling happy when I walked in but, oh well things aren't meant to last are they."

"Hey, come on Anna." Kristoff said. "Let's try not to bring something like that up. In fact lets see if we can get a signal in this place and look up that video."

Anna agreed immediately and Rapunzel agreed as well. It wasn't too long before they found the video and watched, and after reading through all the comments, it was decided that Anna had a really good chance at full filling her dream.

* * *

Once again alone in the auditorium, Elsa paced back and forth with her arms across her chest. Her hands rubbing up and down the sides of he body. The sound of her heavy nervous walking echoed across the stage. She wanted Hans to show up and give her what she needed but at the same time she hoped he would never show and leave in the darkness.

Her body trembled horrifically now and she had to wear extra perfume to hide the scent of the cigarettes and joints she smoked. Her teeth gritted and her pace across the stage increased. Her dog was now afraid to be near her. The smell from her smoking scarred him and he would constantly bark and yelp. It wasn't her fault, was it? If only she had been stronger and said no to Hans when he gave her the first joint. If only she had had the strength to report him to somebody for selling heroine.

But at what cost to her. Hans was really pressuring her to start taking some of his stock with her, in her locker. It was bad enough that he was making her do the take the fucking things but now she was being forced to hide his drugs. The worst part of it was that she would use them and have pay for them. She didn't have a job, her parents stopped giving her an allowance once they found out she had been skipping classes. It was only a matter of time before they found out she was on the road to failing this entire semester. And now she had no way of paying for the drugs her body constantly called for.

Every night she wanted to tell someone about all the bullshit she was going through. But who would actually feel sorry for her. It was her fault she was doing this. She had to chance to say no and walk away. She constantly dreamt of that day of just walking away and never seeing that auburn haired fuck ever again. She hated Hans. He wasn't who he was when the beginning of the year started.

He actually made her feel happy for a while with the dates and sweat things he said. _But what made him change. Someone just doesn't become cock sucking fuck just like that. Unless..._

The doors suddenly opened and a moment of fear Elsa picked up her bag and hid behind the curtain, behind some cardboard props from the left over _Phantom of the Opera _play a few nights ago.

She heard Hans voice, charming yet deceiving. But then there was another voice. This one was high pitched and she was giggling. He kept saying "I've got them but, do you really want to cover it." Every time he said that she would giggle.

Elsa heard there foot steps on the stage in she say a dim light coming from underneath the curtain. It wasn't long before the curtain was traversed and Hans appeared with a homely looking black haired girl. Elsa didn't have a good angle to see her but her voice sounded really familiar.

"Do you want the whole course or do you want to just skip right to entre."

"I don't know, what's for dinner."

"A great big hunk of meat, with sweat piece of ass for desert.

Elsa felt disgusted as the innuendo's continued. She covered her ears for what seem like a good while. After a while she took her hands off her ears and heard only the faint sound of lips smacking together. When she looked over again. Hans and the girl where both on the floor aggressively tonguing each other. Elsa's eyes widened as she saw that Hans shirt was off. His pants belt undone. The girl was down to her just her underwear. Her skinny and petite body being covered by Hans'.

As Elsa continued to watch she didn't know where or not to feel disgusted or sad that Hans was cheating on her, let alone was now getting ready to have sex in the middle of a school day. But Elsa was filled with fear once she thought if Hans caught her. There was no way in hell that she would have sex with him if he caught her now and made that her punishment. Every time he would force her to make out and then grope her she cry on inside.

It made her feel small and used. It would leave her with an empty feeling, and a feeling that she had just given her body to a rat that didn't care what it did, or how it did it. Every time he would try and grab her breast she would try and think of something else, but nothing ever came to mind.

But know she was frozen in place watching as Hans slowly penetrated the girl. His hand was covering her mouth and Elsa could see this wasn't the first time they were having sex. Who ever they girl was knew what she was doing, and so did Hans.

The entire thing disgusted Elsa but she couldn't look away from girls body. They way her breasts bounce up and down from every thrust Hans put into her. The thin shape of her body, the glistening of her sweaty body. Her eyes were glued to the girl, and she was now getting a weird feeling in her pelvic area. Subconsciously her hand started to move to the hem of her pants. By this time there bodies had shifted to were Hans was at the bottom with the girl on top, giving Elsa the perfect view of her glistening vulva.

She didn't want to look any where else as she new what Hans was doing to her.

Elsa's cheeks grew red and her entire body felt on fire. The feeling in her pants was turning into an uncontrollable sensation of lust. She did everything to not look at any part of Hans but instead her eyes remained fixated on the girl.

The feeling wasn't subsiding and in a quick second, Elsa looked down to her hand had slipped underneath her pants. Shocked and scarred she retracted her hand and started to back away. It wasn't until her back felt something that she stopped. Her throat went dry as she hoped nothing went dry. But as she waited for the sound of something to fall she hear the finishing scream of the girl. Which mad the feeling return.

The blonde sat still as she heard the panting of the two people.

"That was a good one Hans. Your getting better. Keep this up and Elsa will be coming every second."

"Fucking great. The drugs I've been giving are laced with new shit Butch is getting from downtown. By this time next week she'll be a toothpick and I won't have to struggle to much." Both of the two people laughed.

"Perfect."

"Thanks. Now lets get out of here. Elsa should be down her any second and I have to leave her these drugs so that this plan can work." He snickered as she hear him unzip his backpack.

When they both left, Elsa broke down crying into her knees. She felt nothing but pure pain. Hans was just doing this to fuck. That's it nothing more. He never cared about her, he just wanted what was under Elsa's clothes.

There was nothing to comfort her and nobody that could help her. Hans was starting quarter back and she turned him in the whole school would hate her even is he got what he deserved. She knew if she tried to break up with him, it wouldn't end well. He had topless picks of her and worst of all, he could do whatever he wanted with them.

Her crying continued as she saw little to no hope for herself. Hans was about ready to take the one piece of innocence she had left and she was just digging herself a grave with how she was doing in all her classes. There was nowhere left to turn. No where to hide, no one to trust or care for her.

While still crying she went over and picked up the bag of weed and baby bottle of heroin Hans had left her. She put the bottle in her bag and rolled out a small joint. She was still crying by the time she was done and then she light the joint. She took off her left glove and pushed the burning paper into her hand. There was only a small sense of pain as she lifted up the paper, it illuminated the scars off other burn marks. As she looked at her hand she put the burning paper in the middle of it, and then squeezed with all her anger. Light tears escaped her eyes and by the time she released the joint her hand was bleeding.

She took one last look of her hand then put her glove back it.

She knew it was last period, she and Anna had already done the project, so there was no need to return to that class.

As Elsa continued to smoke the redhead came to mind. The first thought was how annoying she was. Wanting to help, she was wasting her time. _She doesn't even know what I am. How in the hell can she help. She can't, she can't, SHE CAN'T. FUCK HER FOR THINKING SHE CAN._

Elsa clenched her fist again, but as her hate drained she thought back to all the times she as with Anna. The first time seeing her. The incident in the halls. The singing in her room. They all made Elsa feel calmer and happier. She also didn't feel attracted to Anna anymore. Maybe it was working, she didn't feel anything towards Anna. But as Elsa thought harder she realized the reason she didn't feel attracted to Anna, it was because know matter how she thought of it, she felt something towards Anna that went beyond friendship.

Even though this redheaded girl knew nothing about Elsa, that didn't stop her from helping and comforting the blonde.

Then again this isn't what Elsa wanted, it was of course the opposite and to make matters worse, Elsa now had some kind of feeling towards Anna.

Elsa shook her head, _I can't feel anything towards her, it's not who I am, isn't it._

* * *

_Kristoff and Rapunzel are right, I can't hide this stuff from my mom. She has the right to know. But how do I tell her._

"Anna, please stop rearranging your food, and eat. I want you in bed my nine, eat quicker, it's already eight."

_Just have to say it casually, nothing fancy. Maybe I should lead up to it. Ask her what she thinks about gay people. Maybe tell her that there is a new student that's gay and that I invited her over. _

"Anna dear, are you listening."

"What, what uhh, did you say."

Anna's mom chuckled. "I asked are you listening, but you answered the question for me."

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something."

"Really what. Is it good, like that ninety you got on that test."

"Not exactly."

"Well, I'm really proud of you for raising you grades this quarter. So guess what?" Anna's mother got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

"What,?" Anna was now curious at what her mother was doing. "Oh and mom I need to ask you something."

"Okay but first, I in saw that video on YouTube and saw that the it looked like someone had recorded it with there cellphone."

"Yah mom. Jess recorded it on her phone. I told you that."

"I know so, I went out and bought this." Anna's mother brought over an HD video camera.

"Holy shi-I meant what is this for." Anna said in amazement.

"Thank you for not cursing and it's for when you perform. It'll record you and with the video software I also bought, it'll make your performances look better on the web."

Anna's eyes light up and she hugged her mother tightly. "No freakin way. Thank you so much. Oh my god, this is like, the best present ever. Thank you." Anna hugged her mother even tighter.

"Okay, okay, Anna. I can't breath."

"Sorry." the redhead released her mother.

"Can we use it tomorrow."

"Of course! I had everything set up when you were in school."

"Great." Anna hugged her mother again.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me." Anna's mother asked as her daughter released her.

"Oh, I don't remember because I got lost in how freakin awesome this is."

"I well I hope it wasn't important."

"Me too." Anna new it was but, with what her mother had just done for her, she didn't want to ruin this with a big reveal, especially the one about he sexuality. It would have to wait for another day. Today had just gone to perfect to mess it with her one small secret.

"I love you mom, thank you." Anna hugged her mother one more time.

"I love you too Anna. Now get to bed." Anna smirked as her arms went back to her sides. She blissfully ran up the stairs and when she got into her room, she jumped around, trying to avoid the mess of her room, which, within two days after cleaning it, was nothing more than clothes and trash.

Anna got out her phone and texted everybody, she was so happy that the fact that she hadn't told her mother she was gay had escaped her for the entire night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Some small NSFW in this chapter between Merida and Anna.**

* * *

"Okay words, come to me." Anna closed her eyes and brought her hands up with her thumb and pointer finger in a ring. She drew a short brew, straightened her back and did what she thought was meditation. She brought her legs up and crossed thinking it would help, and after sitting like that a few short seconds of sitting in silence she opened her eyes and angrily look at her keyboard. Still in her meditating posture, a Scottish voice from behind her broke the silence.

"Doesn't that hurt your back."

Anna had her back hunched over now with her head down.

"Trying to concentrate here. Shh"

"I can see your spine sticking out and it's really grossing me out. At least put something on."

"My bra is something that's on and I wasn't the one who ripped my shirt off and if it bothers you that much lie back down and wait for me to get the at least the first verse done."

Merida's tone became playfully serious "Ok first of all if I didn't 'rip' your shirt off. You did that yourself and why you're blaming me in the first place is beyond me. Second off all you've been staring at your keyboard for the last hour and-"

"Don't say anything Merida."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because I know what your gonna say and I really, like really want to get something done with this song. Words off encouragement are the only thing I want to hear now."

"Come on Anna you can do it, come on girl, come on." Merida said in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not a fucking dog."

In a deeper puppy dog voice Merida said "Awe is my girl getting upset. Come and let me give you a kiss."

Starting to lose her patience with her girlfriend Anna clenched her fist. "Can I just get something done here."

"You have the fucking piano part done, so come over and lets continue exploring."

Even though she was still mad, Anna sarcastically laughed, "Ha you call what we were doing exploring."

"Duh."

"No, exploring is what Louis and Clark did, or what you do in Skyrim." Anna didn't see Merida drop her head in her hands. "What we were doing was intimate. But to be more correct, I, was being intimate while you were saying some rather vulgar things into my ear."

"Anna, I don't know what your definition of intimate means but it sure as hell wasn't what _you _were doing."

Anna shook her head and closed her eyes again. "Not going there now. Just going to block you out until I have the first verse done."

For a while Anna didn't here anything Merida did and mistakenly thought she was successfully blocking Merida out.

It was too long though that she knew something was off. She had never successfully blocked anyone out and when she felt things being throne against her back she knew Merida had something to do with it.

"If I turn around-"

"What are you gonna do if you do. I'm the only person that's stronger than you and if you want to prove it wrong, get off your ass prove it."

"Not. Gonna. Happen. So shut. The fuck up. And let me concentrate please. I didn't bother you when you were studying a couple nights ago."

"That's a fucking lie."

"No it's not. I did nothing to distract you.'

"Then what's this." Anna heard the sound of tapping and low humming. After a few second of that she heard Merida start to lightly stomp her feet on the ground, then clapping, and the humming of 'We will rock you.'

"I don't see the problem. You never said anything."

"Which usually means your pissing me off."

Slightly turning her head, but not enough to see Merida, Anna said, "Which is what your doing to me now, so quit it."

"Your no fun." Anna felt object hit her back, but this one felt like clothing.

Instead of talking, Anna brought her hands up to her ears and continued to look down at her keyboard. But she continued to feel clothing hit her back. "Stop through my dirty clothes at me or you'll be sorry." But that didn't do anything to help and now she felt paper and some weird objects hit her back now. She closed her eyes and did everything she could to try and think of lyrics. It wasn't until she felt a piece of food hit her back did she begin to get extremely angry. "If that was a piece of food, I'm going to kick you ass into the generation of gaming." The objects still came, "I'm really getting pissed." More objects continued to hit her back.

Anna felt her blood rising and her hands around her ears were begging to clench up. Anger was fuelling her body and with any second she was going loose it. "You're worse than any assholes in COD matches." Feeling something heavier hit her back, Anna lost her anger and shot up, slamming her hands on the keyboard. She turned in a sudden whiplash and was about to start yelling, but what she saw stopped her cold in her tracks.

Merida was sitting on Anna's bed up with her legs crossed, completely naked. Her arms were crossed covering her breasts. Anna was at loss for words as anger rushed out of her body.

She started to blush and tried to talk. Her face was starting to turn a deeper red than when she angry and her mouth kept trying to form words.

"What is it Anna? It looks as if you've seen a ghost." Merida said innocently.

"N-nnnot exactly." Anna's voice was shaky.

"Oh so something more like seeing a person naked for the first time right." Anna just nodded he head. "I see. Alright," Merida uncrossed her legs and drew them into her body. She smiled looked down. "Sit here." She patted to the spot in front of her on Anna's bed.

Obeying the command Anna walked over to the bed. Keeping her eyes fixated on the her naked girlfriend and tripping over things on her floor. She crawled on the bed and looked at every inch of Merida's body, or at least what she could see, which wasn't much.

Merida rested her head on her knees and smiled. "Well go on. Yell at me." Anna's mouth opened but nothing came out. "I'm waiting."

"Uhh, uhh."

"That's it. I was expecting something really intense. You screaming my name, telling me that I'm a bitch, and saying a bunch of mean nasty things." Anna just looked dumbfounded. "Hmm." Merida brought her hands up to the back of her head and slowly laid down.

Anna shifted a bit and tried to look over Merida's knees. "Whoa there missy. What are you doing?" Merida came back up, resting her head on her knees again and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I was uhh trying to get up on my knees." Anna's eyes jumped around Merida's face and legs.

"I bet you were. Just let you know too, my nipples feel really hard against my legs. I wonder if yours feel hard against your bra." Anna gave a nervous laugh and quickly looked down. "Are they hard Anna, and do you feel itchy somewhere too. I sure don't feel itchy, but I do feel a little..." Merida smile turned into a grin and she looked seductively into Anna's eyes, "Wet."

With every bit of self control Anna closed her eyes and tried not at Merida.

"Closing your eyes, hmm. What if I do this." Anna felt her arm being lifted. She felt Merida's fingers run through hers.

_Please don't make me touch one of your boobs...or...vagina. I'm loosing it damn it. Keep your eyes closed Anna and pull your hand back. _Anna continued to recite this over and over in her head. Her eyes remained closed but her hand never came back. _Come on hand, pull back. Stupid heart, I feel in my throat._ Anna felt her finger tips run against smooth skin. _Please for the love of God let it just be her lower leg. It feels kinda like bone, maybe it is I don't know. Just concentrate on something else._

_What could something else be Anna, she's got your hand and brushing my finger tips against her skin. Think of something weird, like horseradish. Yah that's stuff is weird._

Anna took a short deep breath was now feeling herself calming done, but she knew Merida wouldn't let her off so easily.

"Feeling less excited?" Merida didn't say anything after that, Anna only felt her wrist being held in the air.

_Come on Anna, do it in three seconds. Pull back your hand, turn around, get off the bed, and walk back over to the key board. Okay, just do it on the count of three. Here it goes, okay. On three. Lets do. Start now, no more stalling, kay. One, two, thr- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?_

Something wet and cold was around Anna's point her finger, and she hoped to god it wasn't what she was thinking it was. "Is this-Am I..."

"No, it's not my what you think it is." Before Anna could say anything else she felt some like a tongue lick between her fingers. "It's okay if you want to open your eyes Anna, your face isn't as cute when it's all scrunched up like that."

Anna felt each of fingers covered in saliva. Merida was kissing each of Anna's fingers, softly and moistly. She felt Merida's tongue softly caress the palm of her hand, then up her middle. Anna then felt Merida's lips kiss the tip of her finger.

Her entire body trembled and her hand began to shake. Her breathing became more pronounce and her stomach started to fill with butterflies.

Merida's lips were now sucking on Anna's finger, the tip of her tongue lightly tracing Anna's finger. With her eyes closed, Anna could feel everything so much more. Anna felt Merida's lips slowly make there way up her finger.

Anna's hand went limp and then Merida's lips placed a small kiss on the back of her hand, then another at her wrist. A trail of soft electrifying kisses walked up Anna's arm. Even though she kept her eyes closed, Anna coed and smiled.

"I knew you'd like it eventually." Merida whispered against Anna's lips.

Anna went to kiss Merida but was stopped by a soft whisper. "Not yet." Anna felt a soft kiss on her chin, then a line of them across her jaw line, and then centering around her ear.

Anna wanted to open her eyes so bad but, it was the only thing that was keeping her from tackling her girlfriend to the bed and then doing who knows what. She went to raise her other hand but Merida caught. Once again stunned, she was motionless and unwilling to move. She knew it was pointless to concentrate on something else, but she didn't want to give in to her girlfriend.

She tried to pull her hands back but Anna felt Merida smile on her neck, and then suddenly she was lifted and lying on top of Merida's stomach. With her heart now in her throat she trembled, which only increased when she felt Merida's arms and legs wrap around her.

"Give me your emerald eye's Anna." Anna felt Merida's lips on her own. She kissed back and when their lips released, she opened her eyes.

Hazy at first she only saw a blur of red. After blinking a couple times, Merida's smiling face became clear. "There they are."

Anna smiled, "I hate you." Anna laid a small kiss on her girlfriends lips. "You know I can hardly control myself."

"But I know you'd never do anything to carelessly."

"Then why are you naked, on my bed, with your legs wrapped around me, and you boobs and stomach pressed to mine."

"Because, I was getting bored and this was the only way to stop you from wasting the rest of night with absurd boredom."

Anna laughed, and then looked into Merida's eyes. For a while they just stayed in that position. From time to time one of them would push a strand of hair out of the other person's face. Anna would softly caress, Merida's cheek, who would hold Anna's hand in place.

Slowly Anna pressed her lips against Merida's. Starting soft and passionate, their lips only frolic with each others. Slowly and steadily getting a bit more intense. Anna's tongue slipped across Merida's lips and soon they were trading saliva and gently sucking on each others tongue. Anna's core slowly ignited as her hands force Merida's arms off her body.

Merida broke this, panting. "Anna wait, I'm not-"

"I know, I'm not ready either. Your hands were just really cold."

"Then warm them up for me."

"I would but first, I want to see your body." Merida's eyes became nervous. "It's okay if you don't want to. I just can't get my mind off the fact that underneath my body is one of the most beautiful, and hottest piece of ass in the world."

"One of?"

"Well I've got come first you know."

Merida laughed and pushed Anna off her. Unfortunately she pushed off to the side, a little to hard and there was a loud thump after.

"Ouch, man."

"Whoops."

Anna heard Merida get off the foot of them bed, and when Anna stood up Merida's slightly freckled back was to her. "You don't have to if you don't want to Mery."

Merida had crossed her arms now. "You wanted to see me so-"

"I was kinda kidding about that." Anna became more serious as she talked. "I want to see you Mery, but that doesn't mean you have to show me now."

"I know but, I want to show you. Just give me a few seconds." Her voice was a little shaky, and nervous sounding.

"Are you shaking?" Merida was silent. "Put something on Merida. Your shaking and I don't want you do to something your not ready for."

"I'm ready for this I just-"

"You're not ready Merida and if your not ready I'm not ready either. Put something on and I'll turn on the Xbox."

"No!"

"This whole thing was your idea, I hope you know that."

"I know, I just didn't know it would come to this."

"You make it sound like I pushed for it." Anna dropped her head a bit.

"I'm ready Anna. Just do a count down or something." Anna heard the extreme nervousness in Merida's voice, but she also heard the valor Merida wanted to commit to.

"No, wait a moment."

"Okay."

Anna unhooked her bra and tossed it onto her bed. She slid her pajama shorts off with her underwear. She told Merida to take a few steps forward and Anna walked to the foot of the bed. "I'm standing right behind you and I can't keep my eyes off of your small ass." Out of her peripherals Anna saw Merida's shoulder blades tighten. "Sorry." Anna looked over Merida's back thoroughly. Every curve and freckle. Merida had less freckles than her but Anna's were on her shoulders and Merida's were going down her spine and some small ones were on the side.

"Mery?"

"Yah." Her voice was still shaky.

"I'm completely naked too. We are not going to have sex. This isn't the right time or place. Nod your head if you agree." Merida nodded her head. "This is just seeing each other naked for the first time. No one, and I swear to you no one will ever know about this."

"Okay."

"I'm nervous too Merida, and whether you choose to turn around or get dresses, I'll remain nude, no matter what. I love you and I want you to see me, to see everything. So, uhh either turn around or get dressed. It doesn't matter to me."

Merida stood there for a what lasted a lifetime. Anna felt a lump in her throat and her hands started to shake, something that had never happened before in her life. Not wanting to miss anything, she put her hands behind her back.

Merida flinched, and Anna saw that her hands were in her face. Anna didn't hear crying but the way Merida's body was moving, she knew her girlfriend was struggling.

"Mery-"

"I love you Anna, I love you more than anyone in the world." Merida's voice was breaking and it was obvious now that she had been crying. But she didn't turn around, she turned and walked over to hear underwear.

Anna stood there, not judging or saying anything. It was Merida's decision.

But when Merida picked up the article of clothing, she held it in her hand and stood up. Examining it and then letting her arm drop she stood there.

"Mery are you-"

Merida suddenly turned around and started to cry. Anna had never seen Merida cry before and she went to go over to Merida. But the red head put up her hand and her head hung low. "Anna, I love you. I know we said no sex and were not but, I want to touch every inch of your body. I want to remember what everything feels like." Merida lifted her head up and smiled through her tears. "Your tits are small." Both of them started to laugh.

After they finished laughing, both girls starred at each other's exposed bodies. Remembering each and every aspect of the body. The tension and worry in the air lifted and neither girl felt any driving sexual needs, and after a while they started to walk to each other.

To Anna it felt as that once they both took one step and then they were kissing passionately. They kept their promise of no sex, but instead they felt each others skin, breasts, nipples, and legs. At first it was difficult to find a position on Anna's bed that didn't feel to overly sexual, but they eventually laid side to side with their legs intertwined with each to other.

Anna slowly brushed her hand up Merida's leg, up her abdomen, and finally resting Merida's breast. Using her finger tips she felt the soft skin around the areola. She felt Merida coo in her mouth and with her other hand she caressed Merida's stomach.

Kissing and letting there hands feel everything, the girls knew this was a new playing field now.

Breaking the kiss and sucking on Anna's lip Merida said in a low voice, "Are we going to start doing what everyone else does."

"No. I'm not going to get intimate with you in that school. It's filled with herpes, AID's, and a bunch of assholes now that are going around filming people. Anytime we feel the need to do this, it's going to be behind closed doors, with no-one around."

"That's going to be hard for you because I know how much you like to feel me up in the library."

Anna gave a small smile. "Maybe, but I'll wait a whole day if it would mean to just have one minute with you like this."

"Pretty sure in a minute you'd still be figuring out how to unhook your bra."

"Shut up." Both girls laughed and kissed each other one more time. Anna shifted a bit and place her head on Merida's shoulder. She circled one of Merida's nipples and softly kissed above Merida's breast.

Merida brought one her left hand up and covered Anna's hand that was circling her nipple. She stopped Anna's hand and then laid it flat on her breast.

Anna opened her mouth and started to sing Chasing Cars by snow Petrol softly. "We'll do it all. Everything. On, our, own. Wee don't neeheed, anything, or anyone. If I lay hear, if I just lay hear, would you lie with me and just forget the world."

Merida smiled, "We are laying hear Anna. This song doesn't fit the mood right."

"Oh well, fuck you and deal with it." Anna cleared her throat and began to sing again. "I don't quite now how to say how I feel."

"Again, doesn't fit the mood, pick a different song."

"I don't feel like, so I guess I'll stop if your gonna complain."

"Ugh, Your so difficult." Anna laid there in silence until for a few moments. "Fine keep going." Anna smile and kissed Merida's shoulder.

"Those three words are said too much, their not enough, If I lay here, if I just lay here would lie with me and just forget the world. Forget what we're told, before we get too old? Show me a garden that's, bursting into life. Let's, waste time, chasing cars, around our heads."

Before Anna could sing the next line Merida took her hand off Anna's and lifted Anna's head. "I need your grace, to remind me." Though it was not the same caliber of her singing, Anna smiled as her girlfriend sung the next few lines. "To find my own. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? Forget what we're told, before we get too old? Show me a garden that's, bursting into life."

"All together now." Anna said playfully. Both girls laughed and sung the bridge in unison.

"All that I am, all that I ever was is hear in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well. Just know that these things will never change for us at all."

Anna brought her lips to Merida's, ending the song and their small duet.

"You were a little flat." Anna said as she it down on Merida's lips.

"Not everyone's perfect and I hope you know this all happened because me."

"You get fifty percent of the credit."

"Why half, I did everything."

"BS. If it weren't for me I would be the one naked, and you being clothed."

"I hope you don't use that over me."

"We'll see about that. Now come on. We better get dressed before my mom gets home."

While the girls had seen and really touched each other for the first time, Anna's phone had been vibration for the entire time. It wasn't anyone from the restaurant, and it wasn't Kristoff or Ariel, who were they only people Anna knew that still called people instead of texting. It wasn't even Elsa. The number's were from a radio station, and a few local play theaters. But the last number was from California.


	16. Chapter 16

"Attention, attention this is Principle Ursula. Starting on Monday there will be random lock down drills to check the lockers and cars. In the past months there has been an increase in drug trafficking that the police have traced to our school. This will not be tolerated and when we catch those who are doing this they will be expelled and charge with a criminal offense. I will not allow this to continue in my school. Superintendent Maleficent will also be working with the police to conduct an even more intense search for these students. Also if you know anything about this, step up and tell us. That is all for now so get to class or get In School Suspension for a week."

"Wow, I knew there was a drug problem but I didn't know it was that bad." Rapunzel sat down at her desk and opened her notebook and began writing.

"Rumors say that it's a group of guys in the junior class." Anna flicked her eyes to the clock even though class had just started."

"Eugene says it could be some of the guys on the football team. He's seen them after school in the auditorium a couple times."

"Kristoff says that it's more than just a couple guys too. He says there's a whole system in the school."

Intrigued, Rapunzel looked around to make sure know one was listening in. She also looked at the teacher to make sure he didn't spot them talking. "Jess and Alice aslo say the same thing. But I think it goes even deeper than that."

"They're probably making a metric shit ton of money doing it."

"Which makes me thing that some off the teachers may be involved too."

"Maybe we could get in on it. I could use the cash to buy a knew amp."

"Funny."

"I am funny aren't I."

"Maybe, but the thing is you can't get away with anything so you put the whole operation in jeopardy."

"Does not telling my mom I'm gay count as getting away with something?"

"Yes..." Rapunzel rolled her eyes, " And that's sad to say that and we're going to talk about it that later."

"Ooh I can't wait, wait yes I can."

"We'll see but let's get back to the other topic." Rapunzel looked around the room again. "It wouldn't surprise me if Weselton was part of it."

Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It can't be him because if he had the money he wouldn't be forcing other departments to shut down. If he were part of it then the music department would be booming again."

"You have a point about him, but I'm surprised you defended him."

"No, don't say that because that would mean I like him, which is completely wrong. I'm just putting in my two cents."

"Whatever you say. But if it's not him then who could it be."

"I don't know but Ariel's dad is getting to the bottom of this also. She says that this is reason she was homeschooled for so long."

"What about Merida's parents. Aren't they like sheriffs of something."

"Chief of Police and the sheriff for this county. Her mom is being very cautious because this could be even bigger than just our school."

"Hmm, I just can't believe there could be something like this in a high school."

Anna looked over to the clock and huffed, only ten minutes had passed. "High school is high school. Nothing surprise me about it. I just want to get out of here and start my world tour."

"You got one call."

"But that's all it takes."

"School first."

"Ugh, you guys sound like a broken vinyl record."

"It's true."

"Then why don't you tell me why don't you tell me why your talking when the teacher is teaching."

"What? You're-"

"I'm sorry I cant here you."

"Anna-"

"Could you say that again?"

"Stop he's looking-"

"You're talking to softly Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel, Anna stop talking." Their teacher boomed as he looked over at the two girls,

Before the brunette could answer, Anna spoke throwing Rapunzel under the bus. "Sorry, I dropped my pencil and Rapunzel wouldn't give it back. Such a child she is."

"Your one to speak." Rapunzel said under her breath.

* * *

With the snow thawing and the sun growing hotter, the lone lake in the woods would have it's waters released from its icy clutches and return to normal. The weather forecast had said that the spring weather had started, that it would start to really feel like that with in the next few days, that all the snow would be melted by the end of the week and things would got back to normal by then too. With that in mind Elsa was deep in the snowy woods, trudging her way to the small body of water.

_"What is this? What is this?!" Her fathers voice boomed with anger but she could still hear the hurt in is voice. He held her report card in his hand showing it to her and pointing at all the failing grades. "Why are all you grades like this, look at me when I'm talking to you."_

Even in her state Elsa had one last chance to maybe be happy, or at least what she thought being happy felt like. Her world was crashing but, to her it didn't matter anymore, nothing mattered to her. Things didn't make her sad or angry either, it just made her very tired. Just like what she was trying to do now.

_"You've never had any failing grades, let alone any grade below a ninety-five." Her father rubbed his head. "Is this supposed to be some kind of rebellious faze, well is it, because that won't get you far anywhere but the slums of the city. Is that you want, huh, is it?" _

Walking with a tiredly pace and losing her breath, Elsa made her way to the lake. Marshmallow was directly behind her, nudging her allowing and catching her every few seconds she would stumble or trip over something small. It was an easy trip that felt agonizing to walk and with every step she would become even more tired. Just the weight of her clothes felt like they was dragging her down, but she tried to push on and make it. _Just keep going and try to make__. _Stumbling to her right again, she felt Marshmallow's head under her arm. She looked down and gave a small smiled but the dog didn't look up and Elsa heard his soft whimpers.

Her eyes grew cold as an unknown anger filled inside her as she pushed away from him, only to loose balance and fall into the snow and mud mix that covered the ground. She looked up and watched as the dog slowly walked over with his head down. He nudged his head to her back and tried to have her stand up.

Annoyed and anger flowing thru her body she berated her dog, "I've got it, don't touch me and go home." She hissed, but she couldn't find the strength in her legs to get up. Lightly groaning she lifted up her right arm and let the dog lift her. After brushing herself off she continued to walk, only to fall forward once more after a couple of feet. Feeling his warmth again, Elsa got angrier, "I said don't touch me! Go home now!" He looked at her for a second but sat down until she moved again.

"Just leave me alone." Her legs shaking to get up, Elsa managed to stand herself up by herself but her vision was a bit blurred and she felt light headed for a moment. Starting to walk again her vision was going in and out of focus and her breathing was getting extremely heavy. The usual thirty minute hike was well past an hour by now and Elsa was starting angrier with anything that she came across.

_"I just don't get it. We try and try to understand you and nothing. Please just tell us what's wrong. We're here for you." Elsa was motionless, her eyes on the floor. "It's like your not even here, even now it's like your not here but you're standing right in front of us, Please look at us."_

Cursing and talking with a heavy breathe, Elsa slowly and painfully made her way to the frozen lake. In just two more hours the sun would set and darkness would touch the area with it's cold finger tips.

Her vision still blurry, Elsa didn't see the steep drop that blended in with her blurred vision. Tripping over it and landing six feet below on her left arm Elsa felt a rush of pain go up her arm. Barely able to sit up she came to her knees and looked at her arm. Moving her fingers and applying pressure with her fingers tips to feel for any pain. She didn't feel anything until she got to her shoulder. She winced slightly when her fingers pushed down on the area.

Moving her arm she felt another shot off pain. Wincing and moaning Marshmallow walked over to her and sat next to her.

Feeling the presence she coldly looked over to him. Not seeing him do anything but scan the woods, Elsa slowly stood up and began walking, holding her arm. It was only a few feet later that she would fall again and then next few feet and then next few feet.

_"Elsa, sweaty, can you at least look at us, please. We're trying to help. We are your parents, we only want what's best for you. Just tell us if something is bothering you. You don't have to afraid of telling us."_

Already going onto a two hour journey, Elsa had finally broken through the trees and was looking out at the frozen body of water. Not smiling she walked over to a tree and sat down. She looked to her side and brushed away some snow and twigs to reveal a hidden piece of wood. Underneath was a weather proof and indestructible box were she kept a spare set of skates incase she couldn't bring her other ones.

Removing the piece of wood and taking out the skates she looked at them with somber eyes. Her hands shook and hearing her own breathing Elsa took off her boots and put on her last bit of hope she had left.

Leaning her hands against the tree, Elsa painfully crawled her way to a standing position and once there she slowly began to walk.

_"Look at us! We're here to help. Tell us if something is wrong. Stop staring at the floor and tell us what's wrong. Was it Hans, did he do something to make you like this? If he did then he's-" Elsa looked up for the first time and shot her father an evil and cold look, silencing and forcing him to look away from his daughter._

But just like a newborn dear learning to walk every step she would take would end in falling to her knees. This would repeat until she got to the edge were the snow met the ice. Crawling her way onto the ice she tried to get onto her feet. Her breathing was incredibly heavy and her head felt extremely light. Using her hands to balance herself she stood still on the ice until she was capable of moving.

Her nerves were starting to catch up to her as she thought if it was still possible to be happy again.

Pushing off her right foot first she slowly built up speed. She went into to her warm up routine, starting with building up speed which would then lead up to a simple ring around the lake, doing a few jumps to land and skate backwards. But as she gained speed, her legs started to grow incredibly weak and ached with pain. She started to feel her weight shifting, through off her balance. Going into another turn she tripped and nearly fell, sticking her arms out to keep her balance. After with what happened in the woods and her arm throbbing with pain she didn't want to fall.

A feeling all to familiar to her starting arise as she knew going this speed and could lead to a very serious injury. Instead of looking ahead as she used to, Elsa was looking down at her skates, making sure they didn't catch or misstep. She stuck out her arms to keep her balance but that sense of fear was still lingering. Her went numb and she could hardly catch her breath.

Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and tried to calm her self down. Feeling the wind pick up she slowly regained her control. Her legs numbed from their pain and her strides had more power and finesse to them. Feeling the wind and gaining confidence Elsa opened her eyes and saw the icy blew lake with it's soft glimmer, a small smile crossed her face as she picked up speed.

_"Is it something with school then? Maybe, I don't know a teacher or the thought of going of to college in the next?"_

_"Have you even done anything for that sweaty?" The way her mother said that made Elsa's jaw and hands clench._

_ "Look at us! Now! We know something is wrong so tell us. Please tell us, please. We love you and want only what's best." The desperation in her fathers voice was starting to overcome Elsa. "Don't get, up sit back! Your not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong."_

With the wind behind her, sheer determination rose up from inside her. With enough speed she pivoted towards a figure eight circuit and as she entered the middle her legs left the ground. Spinning in the air she felt happiness for the first time in a long time. With the wind carrying her and confidence at it's peak she felt happy again, but it was short lived as her skates connected to the ground. Her legs tired and in pain gave out as she hit the ground and with one moment, Elsa hit the ground landing on her injured arm and sliding 20 feet from were she had landed.

_Her father turned to her mother and the two started to whisper."_

_"We're getting know where with her and it's scarring me."_

_"Could that be it?"_

_"Could what be it?"_

_"She's scarred."_

_"What?! No that can't be it. What on Earth could she be scarred of?"_

_"Maybe it's something she thinks we won't like or agree with."_

_"But what in the hell could that be."_

_"We have to ask her in a warm and trusting way." _

_"Trusting?! That makes it sound like we are the bad guys. You know what I'm tired of pleading, it's time to get answers or tell her to get over." The man looked back over at his daughter. "__Are you scarred of something Elsa," those words almost drew an answer from her but her father continued to talk, "because there's nothing to be afraid of. Whatever it is it'll pass. This is just a faze your going through, don't worry you'll get over it."_

_No, god please no. Let it be a dream. _Slowly trying to get her arm throbbed with an extreme pain that made it impossible to anything. She tried every thing to make it back to land, but nothing worked and Elsa felt anger rush through her body.

Every time she would try and get up, her legs would give out and her arm would shoot it's toxin of pain through her body. She would look over to the banks and see her dog run back and forth on the shore.

Barking and crying the dog was unable to the save the one friend he had.

Elsa had to look away and stopped trying to get up. Being on her knees she looked down at her gloved hands on the glimmering ice. Between her hands she saw herself in a reflection between them. She saw a someone that was weak and emaciated, her skin clinging to her cheek bones, her hair fringed on the ends and was very oily and loose. Elsa saw someone that doesn't care what happens to anyone, someone that is worthless and selfish. Another piece of worthlessness the world would look down upon. Someone no-one would miss if she would disappear. Elsa looked into the person's eyes and saw nothing but pain and anger.

_"We don't know where to go with this Elsa. I don't know what you don't get about us wanting to help you. If you don't answer me I'll have no other choice than take everything away from you including your room."_

_Elsa go up and looked at the two people before her. She wanted to tell them everything but she knew they would never understand. She left the house but not with out saying something._

She hated this person. This person was not her, it was a cheap imitation of how she was. This person she saw was shit and nothing more. Whoever it was she saw, she wished to just run away and never see this person again. But in the back of her mind she heard a voice say _I am you, and now matter what you do I'll always be you. _A sadistic laugh followed.

Screaming several times at the top of her lungs. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Your not me, you'll never be me." _To late, look at yourself and see what you're eyes fooled you into believing. _The voice stopped and Elsa looked down to see who she truly was.

She hoped to just stay in the middle of the lake and drown when it thawed. She hoped to freeze and finally become one with the wind.

Sitting up and drawing her legs into she looked out onto the ice. But the usual blue was gone as a sea of reds, yellows, and oranges covered the entire lake. she looked up and saw the darkness slowly coming towards her as the sun faded.

She looked back to her dog, who was still barking and in a near frenzy.

Closing her eyes and taking out her IPod she went to her music and played the first song she scrolled down to.

"_Pain, with out love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...Your sick, of feelin numb. You're not, the only one. I'll take, you by the hand and show you a world you'll understand. This life, is filled with hurt. When happiness, doesn't work. Trust me, and take my hand. When the lights go out you'll understand..."_

_"Pain! With out love. Pain! I can't get enough. Pain! I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain! With out love. Pain! I can't get enough. Pain! I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing all..."_

_"Anger, and agony, are better, than, misery. Trust me, I've got a plan. When the lights go out you'll understand."_

_"Pain! With out love. Pain! I can't get enough. Pain! I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Pain! With out love. Pain! I cant get enough. Pain! I like it rough cause I'd rather feel pain, rather feel PAIN. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, that you're wounded. You know, you know, you know, you know, you know, that I'm here to save you. You know, you know, you know, you know, you know, That I'm always here for you. I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, that you'll thank me later."_

_"Pain, with out love. Pain, I can't get enough. Pain, I like it rough cause I'd father feel pain than nothing all... Pain! With out love. Pain! I can't get enough. Pain! I like rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all __Pain! With out love. Pain! I can't get enough. Pain! I like rough cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all. Rather feel pain than nothing at. RATHER FEEL PAIN."_

When the song and the next started, Elsa had her mind on only one thing. The one time when she had ever felt the happiest in her entire life. And no matter how many times she thought about it or wanted it to be something else, it always came back the same.

The time when she felt the happiest in her entire life was she when sang with the one person who had ever tried to reach out to her, and she hated the fact that it was true.

She sat there in the middle of the lake and for the first time in her life, she felt the cold of the air and frigidness of the ice.

_Elsa looked between the man's and woman's eyes. "Go ahead, I don't care. Fuck you and leave me alone. You're not even my real parents."_


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Merida complained.

"It just is." Anna's saddened eyes gazed off into the woods.

"That's not an answer. Tell me why you can't tell your mother." Merida demanded.

Anna's eyes somberly fell to the ground. Her grasp on Merida's hand tightened a bit and her pace slowed.

"Anna!"

"I don't know why. I don't know okay. Every time I go to tell her I just freeze and talk about something else." Anna's voice was hushed.

"You need to tell her. I don't like going to you house and hiding from your mother or waiting till she leaves. It makes me feel like we're doing something wrong every time we have to stop kissing because you think you heard something." Merida took a deep breath and stopped walking. "My mother always said if it feels like shouldn't be doing something then it's wrong."

"My mom says the same thing." Anna's grasp on Merida's hand tightened. "But who we are and what we do isn't wrong. If anything it can get a little naughty at times." Anna smiled weakly and looked at Merida only to have her smile fade.

"Then why can't you or the both of us tell her?" Merida's words echoed in Anna's head over and over and Anna's eyes fell to the ground once more. Everyone kept telling her this and if she was going to be truthful about this, it annoyed and angered her every time someone did ask her.

Telling her mother shouldn't be this hard but for some damn reason it was. She couldn't understand why opening up to her mother made her feel so uncomfortable. She and Merida were getting closer and closer to having sex but neither girl wanted to have it until both of their parents knew about them being together. Merida's parents had already known their daughter was gay and were happy to know that she had finally found someone but kept saying a relationship at this age was too young.

"We can tell her together whether she accepts us, which she will, or not. It doesn't matter what she says."

"It does to me!" Anna snapped, her eyes brows furrowed together. For a brief moment Merida drew back, releasing Anna's hand and looking as if she was caught committing a crime.

Feeling terrible for raising her voice Anna turned and looked away again, her anger lingering in her eyes with tears slowly burning below them.

All of a sudden she felt a par of arms wrap around her waist and the weight of Merida's head on her shoulder. "I can see how much it bothers you that your mother still doesn't know. Every day since we started dating you've grown sadder from not telling her."

"It's hard to find the right time to tell her. I've been doing radio performances on weekends and the ones in the restaurant. I've also been working on Ms. Pots' project. That agent also wants an original song and his deadline is less than a month away."

"Stop making excuses and just tell her."

"It took her years to finally realize my dream to be a singer. I don't like hiding from my mom and I don't like how I can't approach her about being gay."

"Then later today we can tell her. I'm coming over anyway."

"But-"

"No," Merida boomed turning Anna around, "We, _you_ are going to tell her. She's going to accept you because there's nothing in this world that she loves more than you. When my mother found out from my old school that I was gay she did everything to turn me straight, but guess what?" Anna looked into Merida's confident and smiling face. "The only reason she did that was because she was so distraught that her own daughter couldn't tell her the truth. There's more to that story but that's not important right now."

"Then I guess we're going to tell her." Anna said smiling.

"Not we, I'm being there for moral support. _You _are going to her."

They kissed for a few moments. Anna smiled and when she broke the kiss she told Merida she was going to do it.

Together they walked through the woods until they came across the rock they usually stopped at. They usually sit on it and talk for hours on end but Merida had a dentist appointment at 2:30 and it was already 1:57.

"So want to walk back now, there's no time do anything and walking back will at least ten minutes."

"You can walk back, I want to see how far I can go."

"Well your crazy because there's a good chance you're going to get lost."

"Highly unlikely."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Well, I don't get lost in anything." Anna smirked.

"Lies. You get lost in music, me, and the videos I send you. Don't tell me otherwise because either of those three things can have you occupied for hours."

"Noooo, I usually finish before the videos end, music, well you got me there, and as for you, you got me again. That's also a 66% which is a passing grade so a I guess your right."

"I'll take that."

"Good so see yah"

"I don't want to walk back alone." Merida playfully whined.

"Wimp, you scarred of wolves or the slender man."

"Wolves yes but it's the middle of the day so unless there rapid I don't think I'm going to see any. As for the slender man, I got over that after you showed those YouTube videos. I'm not scarred and wasn't, I just wanted to hold your a little longer."

Anna grinned, "Sure, whatever you say." Merida rolled her eyes. "The next time we come her I'll walk back with you. Today though I'm feeling adventures. You're welcome to come with and miss you appointment."

"No thank, my mom will so pissed if I do that. I'll never her the end of."

"So good-bye then. See you later tonight." Anna smiled and waved good-bye to her girlfriend.

"You suck." Merida smiled

Anna turned and walked into the woods.

With the snow melted and the spring just starting to warm things up the red head marched her way through the trees. Anna knew her adventures through the woods would end soon because of how thick the trees and plants would get and she always wanted to see if there was something in or out of the woods if she pushed far enough into them. Even though the walk was boring, Anna managed to distract herself with thinking of lyrics for her song. She had the piano or guitar part down for the song down. But the lyrics, let alone the titled, still eluded her.

A million song titles would go through her head but nothing ever worked. Even though she had narrowed it down to For the First in Forever, Fixer Upper and a few other titles she kept going through different ones in her head. She thought that coming up with a song title would give her inspiration for lyrics to the song but with out a title she would draw blanks and star at her piano or laptop for hours. It was ridiculous.

_How could someone sit for hours and not think of one god damn word to write. It's just too stupid. AHHH. The melody is perfect and so is everything else for the instrumental part of the song. I can even hum how the lyrics should go. One would think that would be enough the write a song but no. I get nothing every time and it's so fucking stupid. What is wrong with me Christ sake._

Instead of complaining to herself Anna just decided to hum the song constantly until she decided turned back or miraculously find somewhere so her mother could pick her up.

The song would open with a piano intro and repeat twice. Then the lyrics would come in soft and wretched. _Great, _but this was just another thing to smack in her in the face that was part of the song but with no lyrics; knowing how the emotions of lyrics should go and _Ugh why can't I come up with lyrics. Fuck, it's like I'm not supposed to come up with my own song and it's really starting to depress me. _Anyways Anna continued with her soft humming. After two verses of the somber feeling the song would remain at the same tempo but it start to gain confidence and what the red head could only think of as relief for some reason. The song would resonate with that emotion for the rest of the time.

Then the bridge would of the song would start and, _ugh something else I have, but still no mother effing lyrics. Inspiration hit me like a falling tree, metaphorically of course. _Stopping at the thought, she scanned the woods just to make sure there wasn't any dead looking or weird trees that could fall on her.

After she went back to her humming and from there she kept repeating the melody to the chorus in head but that led to something completely different. One of the last few notes was incredibly high and super long. Anna herself could rarely sing the note herself, _Jesus it's like I'm trying to shoot myself in the foot with this song. No lyrics, a really fucking hard note to hit and a deadline that would make even the most chill person to feel pressure. _

Suddenly Anna saw a flash of light, squinting and closing her eyes to make she wasn't going crazy Anna saw another gleam light. Stopping her humming, Anna fought her way to the weird reflections of light. When she broke out from the trees she was surprised and confused to see a lake. If her memory served her right, the red head knew that there were no lakes anywhere for miles. It was still winter and the lake was frozen over. Even though there was one day of spring weather the lake was still fairly frozen, and if there was anything that she learned in science it took more time and heat to make water warmer than land. The reason why, _well I don't remember everything I learn. Oh well I feel achieved for doing some kind of school work that wasn't forced upon me._

Looking over the bank she saw her icy reflection and smiled. Checking her phone, she realized it had taken an hour to get up and her mother would get upset with her if she didn't call for a ride home soon. But just as she was about the call her mom and walk back she saw someone else come out of the woods.

At first she thought it was some weird dude out in the middle of the woods but from the looks of the clothing and hair, whoever the person was, was a girl of woman. Anna was going to wave but then she saw what seemed to be a white bear next the girl. Retracting her hand widening her eyes Anna slowly stepped back into the woods not wanting to attract the attention of the animal. From the looks of it that weird bear could eat her in a few bites. But just as she thought she was getting away the animal looked over at her and howled.

_The fuck kind of roar was that?! Doesn't matter I'm so dead, look at that thing run. Fuck me, why?_

Before Anna could sprint away with her arms flailing the bear was already half across the banks to her.

Her mind going black, Anna froze not know what to do next. But then it hit her on what to do. Falling to the ground and covering her head with her arms Anna waited for the animal to reach her. _God I hope your right about doing this Merida. If not I'm going to haunt you for the rest of you life._

When she felt the animal around her Anna was on the verge of crying. Waiting for the first bite Anna bit her lips until she could taste small traces of blood. But the bite never came and instead were sniffing sounds and nudges to her stomach, which would elicit a squeal form the girl. Eventually though the animal managed to get Anna on her back.

Looking into the animal's unusually playful eyes Anna waited for the animal to open it's mouth and eat her head clean off. But, she was met with a wet tongue and barking that was so loud the red head had to cover her ears.

Sitting up, Anna finally realized with a huge sigh of relief that the 'bear' was actually a really big ass dog. "You had me half scarred to death boy...or girl." Anna wiped away her watering eyes and stood up. At least she thought she was, the dog's head was at hers and she couldn't tell if he was standing or sitting. Sticking out her hand the dog sniffed it and then licked her face again.

"Okay you can stop that now," she giggled, "I wonder what you and your owner are doing out her, which is probably the question she wants to know too." Moving around the dog, who was actually sitting, Anna saw who the owner was. "Elsa! What are you doing out her, and what's your dogs name, and what kind of breed is he, and is this a place you come to be alone?"

Elsa whistled for her dog, who seemed to walk slowly back with his or her tail down. "His name is Marshmallow and he's Grate Dane."

"Cool and-"

"And this is a place I come to be alone, so please go. Now."

"Elsa,"

"I said go! I just want to be alone. Why can't you seem to understand that?" Elsa's eyes grew somber and hurtful.

Anna let out a small huff of grief, "Elsa if it bothers you that I'm trying to help I'm sorry but can we talk please. I or anyone for that matter, has seen you in school. Even though I don't know you I'm still feel worried about you."

"Don't." Elsa snapped. "I don't care. Just leave me alone. I don't even like you so leave."

Those words hit Anna like a bullet. No one had ever said that to her and she felt as if her heart had been broken. She looked into the blondes sapphire eyes in hopes to see it wasn't true.

In Elsa's eyes she saw how hurt she was to say that but covering that was this barrier of anger that was there to shield how she truly felt.

Neither of them said anything for a moment and then Elsa closed her eyes and turned away, hugging herself tightly.

"Elsa wait." The blonde only seemed to move faster, but fell after a couple of feet. "Elsa are you alright?" No reply, she only brought herself onto her knees. Anna looked into the girls face and saw loneliness and hurt. Anna had always known Elsa was going through something but what the red head really wanted to know was why, and to her that felt more important to know. "Elsa, even if you really don't like me, I want you to hear me out."

The blonde said nothing. "I've said this before, but I know something is bothering and that I want to work up to you telling me. But it seems that's going to be hard to do because we never get to see each other a lot. I also think the more important thing to know is the reason behind whatever this is bothering you. From the last times we've talked it's clear that getting an answer from you is like a cracking open a cachou nut that isn't partially opened."

"So what I'm going to do is tell you what I've been going through." Anna took a deep breath. "As you know, I'm gay. No surprise there. But the thing is there is one person I love that doesn't know, and it's my mother. For some reason I can't tell her. Every time I do, I can't go through with and end up berating myself for not telling her. Merida, my girlfriend, says it's because I won't be able to handle my moms response if she says no. Maybe that's the reason but, I don't it doesn't sound right to me. I hate not being able to tell her and I hate knowing the longer I hold this out the more of a chance she'll find out from someone else." Anna sniffled a bit.

"It's because you're scarred."

"What?"

* * *

Elsa hated herself for saying that out loud. _I'm so stupid, I don't want to feel this way and I don't care what she has to say._

"You think it's because I'm scarred." Elsa closed her eyes and wished to be somewhere else. "Scarred of what?"

_Tell her, even though I'm to scarred to tell her anything about myself, this is my chance to do something for someone else, do it._ In the back of her mind though something kept telling her to keep her mouth shut. Elsa spoke in a soft but audible tone. "You're girlfriend," a shockwave of electricity went through the blondes body as she said that word, "is somewhat right."

"What do you mean."

_Don't stop now, _"I mean you scarred of how your mother will react. But, it's the negative way of how she will react that scares you." _Keep going. _"I, don't know a lot about you but to me it seems that your scarred of you mother because you think she's going to tell you to get over those feelings, that you not gay and it's just face, that you need help and need to see someone." As Elsa listed off the terrible things Anna's mother could say to her, the blonder herself was speeding up as she talked and her heart raced as she remember some conversations with her parents. "That you're not her daughter, that-" Elsa felt her eyes watering and her trembling increased to a very noticeable movement."

"Elsa stop." Anna pleaded but the blonde continued. "Elsa-" More and more things the blonde's parents had said to her. "Elsa!"

Finally the blonde stopped. She looked over at Anna who was starring at her with worrying eyes and helping aura. At that moment Elsa looked away and broke down crying, something she hadn't done in a long while.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna hugged Elsa, which only seemed to make the blonde cry harder. She didn't hug back but she didn't want Anna to stop. "Since you like Three Days Grace, I think you'd know this song from there new album."

"I will never give up on. I see the real you, even if you don't I do, I do. I will never give up on you. I see the real you, even if you don't I do, I do. And I'll show you the road to follow. I'll keep you safe till tomorrow. I'll pull you away from sorrow. I see the real you. Even if you don't I do."

"If you're the one, to run, to run: I'll be the one, the one, you run to. If you're the one, to run, to run; I'll be the one, the one, you run to. You're no the only lonely one. I see the real you even if you don't I do." The next part of the song was a short guitar riff that Anna hummed perfectly and then she hummed the melody of the piano that plays throughout the song."

* * *

**For those of you that have taken interest in this story I thank you. I'm sorry that it takes me five weeks to write a chapter. All I can say is that I suck. Oh well, but this story is a few chapters from the ones I've been wanting to write. ****Next week I will put up the next chapter and hopefully I can go back to weekly updates.**

**PM me if you have any tips for writing because sometime in the near future I'm going to fix up or maybe rewrite some of the chapters. Just don't tell me my writing sucks.**

**Constructive criticism, just don't go overboard.**


	18. Chapter 18

Quiet, dark, and boring, Anna sat and watched TV on the couch alone. Her straight face and slumped posture into the couch as she flipped through the channels did her no justice as to prepare her for talking to her mother. Her heart wasn't racing yet but she felt sick to her stomach and her mind raced as to what could happen. She usually would've been working on a ways to lead up to telling her mother about being gay but there had been so many situations like this that she already knew what she was going to say. The red head thought she had an answer for everything but she knew that things could change on a dime.

Her mother could just say how happy she was and have the conversation be over in less than a second or question Anna on every little detail of her relationship. She could cry, hug and kiss her for coming out to her. She could show no emotion what so ever and just shrug the hole thing off. At the same time Anna also thought of the worst things her mother could do and say. Like telling the red head it wasn't right to be gay, how it was unnatural and inhumane, that it was just a phase and would pass in time. Then there was the possibility of having her mother break down and wonder what she did wrong to make her daughter have these towards girls, or get furious and forbid Anna to pursue her feelings.

There were just too many thing to think about and Anna knew she was overthinking it. Everyone kept telling her that her mother would accept her no matter what. The reason being was just the plain fact that she was her mother and had to accept her because she loved her. But that reason was worthless and hopeless and every time Anna would hear it she would get annoyed and angry because that didn't answer anything.

_Just because she my mother doesn't mean that she has to accept me. I really want her too but what if she doesn't, then what? _Anna stopped flipping through the channels and walked into the kitchen to fill up a glass a water. _How can Kristoff, Rapunzel, or anyone else tell me this when they don't even share the same attractions I do? How can they advocate for what for what my mother can say. I don't even know what she can say and I'm her daughter for fuck's sake._

After taking a few gulps of water, Anna rinsed out her glass and went up to her room to grab her phone.

She sat down on her bed and scrolled through her recent calls and called Rapunzel.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" She said cheerfully.

"I don't think I can do it. I can't think I can do it Zel."

"What are you talking about?"

"Coming out to my mother, I was going to tell her tonight but...there's so many things that can happen that could split Merida and I up that I can't do it." Anna slumped over, her voice low as she folded an arm across her chest.

"Anna your over thinking this. Your mother loves you and finally sees who you really are."

"Not all of me. I can't let her find out from someone else, but I'm so scarred to tell her that-"

"She's you mother Anna, she-"

"Don't say it's because she's my mother. I'm tired of hearing that, it doesn't help one fucking bit. Give me a real reason why she 'has' to accept me." Silence followed for the next few seconds. Anna's her grip on the phone intensified and the only thing she wished for was for her dad to be sitting next to her telling her everything would be fine. That everything would end happily and that she and him would find a way to tell her mother with out getting too worked up about it.

Her father always knew what to say and he was the only one that did everything for her no matter what.

"I-I don't...have one Anna. Sorry." Rapunzel said defeated.

"I'm so lost on what to do. Merida is the only one who can understand me but she and her parents have always been close. Even though there were some hiccups on the way everything was fine in the end. I don't know anyone else that can harbor these feelings from others, especially the people they love. I don't know how else to talk to."

"Then why did you call me?"

Anna scratched her head, "I don't know why, maybe for the hell of it I guess, to vent maybe."

"Sounds to me that you could spend time relaxing, Eugene and I are over at my house. You want to come over and go see a movie with us?"

"Merida's coming over soon, so thank you but no thank you."

"You want us to come over to have company while you wait for her."

"Nah, you guys enjoy your date. Tell Eugene I gave you the mouth wash."

"Good-bye Anna." Anna bent her lips into a small smile. "We're here if you change your mind."

"Kay, see yah." After hanging up, Anna lied down on her bed, looking at the ceiling, observing how her fan did a piss poor job of making any kind of cool breeze.

It wasn't long though until Merida arrived and the two of them were cuddled on the couch together.

"Nervous." Merida said hushed, giving Anna a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's not the word I would use." Anna laid her head on Merida's.

"It'll be alright."

"How do you know that? I can't shake this feeling of doubt. It...scares me to think about it."

"Don't be scarred, that only makes things worse."

"Then what should I do? I'm open to ideas."

"Don't let fear be your enemy."

"That doesn't mean to use my own quotes. Think of your philosophical things to say."

"Still though, it's not bad to take your own advice."

"True." Anna slowly lifted her legs off the couch. Feeling the movement Merida shifted herself and laid across the couch next to where Anna had been sitting. "Let's go outside for a few minutes."

Smiling Merida said, "Alright, looking at the stars it is."

"Hey, it calms me down." Merida giggle and Anna smiled.

"I know, I know."

Together they walked through the kitchen to the slider doors that led out to the deck. Together they sat outside on an outside lounge chair, Anna on Merida's lap.

"When will your mom be home?"

Anna took out her phone and checked the time. "Probably not for another hour and a half."

"I would offer kissing but I just remembered that you went for an _adventure_ after you made me walk back to the Rec center alone."

"I didn't make you go alone. You chose to go back."

"Ugh, hello, I had a dentist appointment to go to."

"Your teeth are fine, why the fuck do even have a dentist."

"Some of us care about dental hygiene, Anna."

"I brush my teeth twice a day."

"But you eat chocolate like an animal. For all I know you could have cavities."

"So?!"

"I have to kiss that mouth and if it's filled with rotted teeth I don't want to get sick."

"That's not medically possible so shut up. I have great teeth and here's a smile to prove it." Anna smiled wide and gleefully.

"You have food in your teeth."

Anna rolled her eyes. "And your hair is oily."

"Fuck you no it is not." Merida made and uncertain face and reached up to run a hand through her hair. "Maybe a little, but not a lot."

"Still-"

"Quiet you. We got off track, I want to hear what you found while adventuring."

"We'll come back to your oily hair another time." Merida lightly punched Anna. "Okay, okay. Well for a while I found nothing and the whole time I was humming what the lyrics of my song would sound like." The curly red head was about to make a snarky comment but Anna knew it was coming from the start and stopped it from happening. "Don't say anything about that. I mean it."

"I wasn't going to say anything, but continue." Merida said sarcastically.

Anna huffed, "Yah okay. But anyways, I eventually came up to a frozen lake. It was really pretty on how it reflected the sky and trees. It was as if it were frozen in time, not realizing that spring was here, still holding onto it's winter memories. I wasn't going to stare at all day though. It was getting late as I was leaving someone walked out of the woods with this giant animal, which I thought was a white bear."

"A white bear, did you smoke anything while I was gone?"

"No, just here me out first."

"Okay, for the record though to have a bear for a pet is pretty cool."

"I would've said that at the time but he-"

"Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, he?"

"Hold on, I'm getting to that. But yah he, caught me off guard and I didn't know who the person was except for that fact the she had a bear for a pet."

"She?!"

"Well when I first saw she had on some designer clothing that didn't look to be for a guy. But anyways, I was stepping back when the bear barked."

"Are you sure that you didn't smoke anything, because I'm getting lost."

"Hold on, god. So this bear charged after me and I was lost on what to do."

"From the looks of you got away some how."

"Well, I remembered what you had told about bears and how I should play dead. So I did just that and waited. But it turned out that the bear was actually a Great Dane named Marshmallow, so I was scarred shitless for nothing."

"Okay I get that part now, but what about this girl and why was she at this frozen lake."

"It turns out that the girl is Elsa."

"That girl from you music class," Anna nodded her head. "That's weird."

"What?"

"Well, and don't get mad at me, her being at a lake for no reason makes me think that she's one of the drug runners in the school."

Anna shot up and looked harshly at Merida. "What in the hell gives you that idea?"

"You say she's always skipping, and pushes people away, plus she's told you to fuck off. Maybe she hides the drugs at the lake."

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard in a long time."

"Anna think about it."

"No, Elsa is just lost."

Merida furrowed a brow. "What do you mean? She's was in the middle of the woods and at a lake, yah she's lost."

"You weren't there. Elsa goes to that lake to be alone. She and I talked and for the first time in a while and she sorta opened up to me about herself."

"Then what did she say."

"I'm not going to share what she said because it's wrong but I think she and her parents are divided with something."

"You think."

"Yah, I told her about my not being able to tell my mother about being gay. When she talked she made it sound like she was going through something similar."

"Well, I'm talking your word for the drug thing, and I'm saying this. Maybe she's gay too. If she and her parents are divided then it might be about her sexuality."

"I don't think so, she has a boyfriend and Kristoff says when there around each other they're can't be separated." Anna looked up at the stars. "I don't know what's going with her life but she needs someone."

Merida let out a breath, "Another reason to love you, always thinking of others and how to help them."

"But I can't help myself." Anna lowered her head.

"What you mother says just means that she loves you and wants what's best for. We'll tell her and everything will be okay."

"I hope so."

"I know so, so lets kiss while the night is young."

"Okay, let me check the time first." Anna took out her phone, she still had an hour left before he mom would be home. What would come after that would happen and no matter what happened, she would feel great for finally telling her mother, even if her mother didn't accept her.

Life isn't supposed to be easy, so Anna just took what time she had left to kiss Merida with all her passion. If her mother didn't accept Anna knew she would find a way for she and Merida to stay together.

* * *

Her phone vibrated in her pocket again. Not wanting to take her eyes of the dark and twisting road, Elsa nervously felt around her pants pocket to get her phone. Another vibration, another message from Hans. It was terrify to here from him and even though the blonde wanted to get him from her life, she knew he would send those pictures of her all over the school if she did something to make him upset. That was just one thing he said he would do thought. He hadn't taken he innocence yet but tonight that could change.

Elsa pulled out her phone finally and slowed her car down, the speed limit was forty-five and she was doing sixty.

_"Come to the old shack on Depraved Drive. We need to talk now."_

_"Where are you? I not going to wait here all night."_

_"Let's go bitch, I've been waiting here for the past five minutes. Don't make me angry."_

Elsa wanted to stop the car and through her phone into the dark and fiendish trees. But she was terrified of what Hans could do to her if she didn't come. Whether it was for sex or drugs, tonight was turning into a nightmare. Her parents had put a boot on her car and told the guard at the gate to not let her go anywhere. Her parents had also hired a therapist to come every night and try to talk to her about why she's so despondent. Elsa knew her parents where at their wits end with her but what else could she do.

This whole thing started with trying to hide, suppress, and get rid of her feelings and attractions to girls. No matter how bad she wanted to tell someone, Elsa thought it would ruin her life even more.

The only other person that could feel this way was Anna.

Elsa's grip on the steering wheel caused her knuckles to turn white. Anna could be the only the person to understand the blonde. _But I don't want her to help me. I don't need her interfering with my problems. There mine and I can deal with them myself. _But Elsa only kidded herself, she was falling for the small red head and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. Every time she was around Anna the only thing the blonde wanted was to open up and finally tell her who she really is.

The small shack came into sight as the headlights flashed onto the dirt road. Elsa saw three other cars, one being Hans' stupid Mercedes, the other Butch's pile of thrash truck and the other was a new one she'd never seen, it was a red Cadillac that looked to have a model from the Fifties. Her heart went immediately into her throat and she trembled profusely. What was going to happen when she got inside?

She parked across from the other cars. She turned the keys and watched as her head lights went out. For a few moments it was completely black. The only sound coming from the whistling wind. Elsa couldn't see her hands but she knew they were shaking as was her entire body. Nobody was around her, it would only take one second to call the police and have this all be over with. It would give her a second chance to be happy.

But what if the cops arrested her too, then what? She wasn't old enough for jail but the juvenile detention center ten miles from the town was just as bad as the prison. Stabbings, rape, and deaths were a daily occurrence. Kids that went there either died or became monsters.

_But they could pardon me for doing the right thing. Then again, by the time they get here everyone could be gone and Hans would ruin my life. _Elsa turned off her phone and got out of the car. By the time she took her first steps two guys had her by the arms and were dragging her inside the small shack. There was not point in trying to struggle, her muscles and bones were so weak that being dragged was almost a saving grace from sore and cramping muscles later on.

"It only took you ten minutes of my life to get here. Thanks for wasting my time. Get her inside this is important." Hans said in the door way with his arms crossed, looking at her with oppressive eyes.

When she was inside the two guys released and she fell to the ground. She heard both of them grumble at her to get up and do what ever Hans told her to do. Elsa looked up and saw a table with no chairs in the middle of the room. There was a single light that hung and was dim to he point of near darkness.

"Hey, don't pay attention to her. She's mine so fuck off."

"Don't tell me what do Hans. I could break you neck in a second so don't get mad at me." The one guys said as he took a cigar out of his pocket.

"What ever Butch." But there was something off when Hans said that, it seemed that there was a hint of shakiness to his voice, like intimidation of sorts.

"You talk big Hans but your just a bitch who's parents don't even like you. Just know we both are stronger than you, Roids or not." The other guys said as he winked at Elsa.

"You boys disgust me. But you're the only ones that are making a good profit and trafficking everything so I'll put up with you dumbass' for now." Elsa didn't recognize this voice, but she could tell it was woman's and she sounded regal but very dominant and condescending.

"So why the fuck are we here if every things going fine." Hans said.

"So stupid, do you not know what happens around you." She spoke like she was a queen talking to her peasants. "Your school knows about the drug trades and are determined to catch us. You need to find a way to hide every thing you have in that school. But I want it to stay there. You understand me."

"Yes ma'am." The three of the said in unison.

"You blonde, get over now." Elsa walked slowly towards the table. "You're here because Hans tells me your the one who stashes all the merchandise. What we need for you to do is tell us where it is, and places it can be transferred to."

"I-I don't know where else it could go. Everything's hidden in random unused lockers and in the ceilings."

"Ceilings good, lockers ugh. Why did you three dumb shits tell her to put them there?"

"What?! How do you-" Gaston answered.

"Can it pretty boy. There's now way this girl would've done something that obvious. From the looks of here she would don anything to stay out of trouble. So, what I want now is to have my money and a plan on how to move my merchandise into a more desirable location and one that can be easy to get to and difficult to find."

"What about here." Butch said.

"Good one, and when you drop a match to light that dick in your mouth I'll make sure to sell you for half price." Everyone shifted a bit. "Anymore bright ideas from the guys. No, then how about you girly. Got any ideas."

Elsa's throat was completely dry, "No ma'am, sorry."

"I'm so fucked." The woman said under her breath. "Well your out of options now. So I guess I have to do everything myself. Waste of my fucking time to be done here. Blonde, give me the locker numbers and I'll have everything removed before the sun even breaks. You three leave now."

Without question the three boys left and it was just Elsa and the woman. Elsa gave the older woman the locker numbers and what was in each one. "Leave now darling. I no longer need you here. Oh and before you leave know this, if any of my merchandise is seized you'll be the one that will take all of the blame."

The room was so poorly light that Elsa couldn't even see the woman she was talking to, but she knew that the woman was smiling devilishly at her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Songs in this chapter: To move in is to grow by We came as Romans, My Demons by Starset, and Nobodies Home by Avril Lavigne.**

* * *

"That really sucks Merida. I can only know how Anna feels." Kristoff drew a deep breath and glanced over at Alice.

"I just hope she can do it on her own. Her mother was furious when she got home." Merida rested her head on her hand and indignantly looked out the window.

"Turn here Kristoff. Well Merida the only thing I can say is that it was Anna's choice. She was doing so well too." Alice said under her breath as she glanced into the side mirror to make sure the car behind them was still there.

"How far know?" Kristoff said as he turned the wheel.

"Only a few more miles."

"God it feels like we're going down a rabbit whole going to this camp site. Alice are you sure this is the right way."

"Don't worry Kristoff, I've been going her since I was young so I know the way pretty well."

Jess picked her head up from her phone and turned her head towards Merida. "Relax girl, Anna needs this time to get her mind straight. Her mother had every right to be angry. My parents were pissed when they found out too."

"Jess you haven't given a shit what your parents say since middle school. Anna isn't you, she cares about what her mother says." Merida irately looked at Jess.

"Just because it seems like I don't give a shit, it doesn't mean I don't listen."

"Merida, it's for Anna's own good that she's not coming with us. You have to understand that." Kristoff kept looking around into the woods as he drove.

"I get why she wasn't aloud to come but it makes sense on why she did it in the first place." Merida retained

"Maybe, but it seems that she took the easy way out." Kristoff said.

"She didn't though. There were so many things she had to juggle at the same time. Something had to give way and that was it. Yah it wasn't the right decision but she only did because everything was more important."

"Merida, grades are extremely important and for Anna to stop focusing on them was stupid."

"Your fucking wrong Kristoff." Merida clenched her hand and glared at Kristoff.

"It was Merida. We told her it was a bad decision."

"It wasn't even a decision. Her life was, is, happening now. This agent is giving her a shot and she has more than earned it. On top of that she has to write an original song for him and she is struggling to just think of one word for the lyrics. Also she has is extremely worried about telling her mother her sexuality that I'm beginning to think that she'll never tell her mother. Finally, she and I are in love and trying to balance our relationship. It was never a bad decision she was just overwhelmed and fucking up her grades was just one mistake she's made since all this started."

Everyone in the care fell silent for a few moments. It was Alice that spoke first. "We all deal with stress differently and it's different for everyone that has it. I get why Anna let her grades slip, and to be fair I've let some things slip up and made some pretty bad mistakes in my life."

Kristoff let out sight. "This is why we are going on this trip, to forget what's going in our lives for a few days just have fun relax."

"I only wish Anna could be hear with us." Merida said.

"We all do but, it's also unfortunate that was the night she was going to tell her mother." Jess said.

"It was awful and it was hard to tell Anna there would be another chance. Her mother is going to be pissed for a while and is going to try and find out what the reasoning behind her drop in grades was. That night Anna called me at midnight frantically telling me that she would never be able to tell her mother that she was gay and then she cried her eyes out for the next hour. It took me a while but I finally calmed her down and told her that she just needed a little time to set things straight again and then when the time was tell right again, then to tell her mother that she was gay."

"She's home and even though she is in huge trouble she can take some this time to kinda relax. Which is what we are going to do so let's lighten up and get this weekend started." Kristoff hit the gas and everybody laughed.

"Hell yah. It's time for a nice relaxing weekend with no worries and nothing to stop us. Woohoo!" Alice boomed.

"Let's make this weekend the one to remember, if we remember it." Merida said finally lightening up.

"That's the spirit."

It was a few more minutes before they had turned and headed down to Alice's parents cabin. When the two cars parked everyone got out and Flynn said it looked just like a cabin from a horror movie. It was huge with a rustic and dated look. Trees on one side a lake on the other with a small dock. A boat house just a few yards from the cabin and to top it all off, they were miles from civilization.

"Right in the middle of now-fucking-where." As Rapunzel put it.

Before they unpacked all of them were dying to get to see the inside. Opening the door the entire first part of the house was open concept. The family room was nearly the entire area and it was nothing short of spectacular. A big flat screen TV with an PS4 hooked up to it, the couch was a nice black leather and had two recliners that matched it. There was a coffee table in the middle and behind the couch was a pool table and dart board. To right and behind the family room was a tremendous kitchen with granite counter tops a and stainless steel appliances and to the left were three steps that led up to a dinning room that looked to be straight out of a magazine.

"Fuckin awesome." Rapunzel said under her breath.

"This is going to fun." Flynn said as he, Kristoff, and Marc high fived each other. After they immediately went for the pool table.

"Boys don't you want to see the rooms first."

When the went to pick rooms it was to no ones surprise that all the couples who came got their own rooms and even though Merida and Jess were the only ones that didn't have their significant other, they didn't mind sharing a room. After all the rooms where situated and everybody had seen the house it was time to unpack.

The first thing out of both cars were cases of cheap beer that Flynn had brought from home. He said his dad wouldn't miss and probably would never find out. No one argued but there was some worry from Rapunzel and Ariel. But everyone said it was going to be fine and that he had only brought enough for everyone to get a good buzz. He also said this would be nothing compared to the junior prom after party.

Alice chipped and said that no would ever show up. Her older brother had parties when he was in high school. She just said to know your limit and make sure they watch each others back.

After the boos where placed in the refrigerator everyone finally got their luggage and hauled off to their rooms.

It was later in the evening that they were all jumping in the lake and listening to the radio in the background. It wasn't until Merida had gotten out to jump again that she flipped through a few stations and cracked the radio.

_"I've been sleeping on stones."_

_"My mistakes are easier made a second time and I can't move on since I closed my eyes, since I closed my eyes. I'll cut off myself from everybody else. To move on is to grow yet I haven't been able to accomplish either. I know the way to go yet I can't bring myself to move forward. I've been sleeping on stones and the formed my to spine. My once straight back, now a crooked line. I've broken no bones, and I appear just fine. My life's been emptied from the inside."_

_"Every decision is easier made a second time, every decision is easier made a second time. But once you start done a line, the distance becomes greater to change your mind to change the way you're living your life. To move on is to grow, yet we barely accomplish either on our own. We know the way to go, yet we follow those with their eyes closed."_

_"I've been sleeping on stones. We've been sleeping on stones and the formed to our spines. Our once straight backs, now just crooked lines. When we all wake up inside the beds in which we lie, we will wish we had stopped the first time. When we wake up to the lives we created, we'll see that we built nothing but destroyed it. So turn around and head back the way you came._

_"I'll follow you, encourage you. I'll follow you, encourage you. We'll be stead fast in our way and as we make it back to where our live branched off, we will take the path we should've taken all along. Once you start down one line, distance becomes greater to change your mind to change the way you're living your life. To move on is to grow, to change the way you're living your life. To change the way your living your life. _

* * *

The light humming of her fan above her, the sound of her pencil rolling up and down her desk. The way her frivolous breath came out of her nose to signal she was still awake. The light in the room brightening up the hollow heaviness in her room. Anna sat still in her chair, no one was home and none of her friends were around. There was nothing to do and it was already eight o'clock at night, or at least that's the time she thought it was.

The sun outside her window was almost over taken from the darkness of the moon by now. Her eyes would flick up to check outside her window to just make sure the stars were still coming out. If there was one thing that would always come out, it was the sun and moon. But even those can be blocked by clouds and tonight this moon was gone, a new moon.

Anna lifted her head off the desk and propped her arm up so the weight of her head could be felt by her body again. Her pencil stopped rolling and rested against her finger nails. She looked down and stared at the object. No matter how many times it gets worn out, it can always be sharpened back to a point.

Somewhere on the desk there was a buzz and Anna picked up the object. It was a text from her mother saying she'd be home in five minutes. Another buzz followed and this one said that she and Anna were going to have another talk. The thing Anna did was sigh and text back 'K'. It was about the millionth time they were going to have this talk and the only thing she did now was nod her head and try and say she understood.

Instead of sulking around and waiting for her mother, the red head decided to just listen to music. It didn't matter what the song was about and it didn't matter what the song was, it was just a distraction.

Finally getting up from her chair, Anna walked over to her bed and picked up her head phones. She plugged them into her phone and fell onto her bed, her chest facing the ceiling. She closed her eyes and just hit the play button.

_"Mayday, mayday, the ship is slowly sinking. They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. They're all around me, circling like vultures. They want to break me and wash away my colors. Wash away my colors. Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. We are one and the same and you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons."_

_"I cannot stop this, sickness taking over. It takes control and drags me into nowhere. I need your help, I can't fight this forever. I know you're watching, I can feel you out there. Take me high and I'll sing, oh you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. We are on and the same and you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons. Take me over the walls below. Fly forever, don't let me go. I need a savior to heal my pain. When I become my worst enemy. The enemy."_

_"Take me high and I'll sing you make everything okay...we are one and the same, you take all away of the pain away...Take me high and I'll sing oh you make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. We are one and the same and you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons. Take me high and I'll sing oh make everything okay, okay, okay, okay, okay, okay. We are one and the same and you take all of the pain away, away, away, away, away, away. Save me if I become my demons." _

After the song ended Anna went downstairs and turn on outside lights for her mother. After she walked into the kitchen and took out a bar of chocolate. As much as she loved her mother and knew what she was constantly saying, Anna knew her mother was right but right now she just wanted to be alone for a while, but at the same time she wanted someone else to be sitting next to her. Anybody.

It was then that she thought of someone who was going through this too. Anna walked to the front door to make sure the her mother wasn't walking up. After checking she picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello." A nervous and unsure voice answered.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna said as she looked back through one of the windows next to the door.

"Who is this?" She answered with a small bit of aggression.

"It's me, Anna. I-I was wondering if you were doing anything around ten. If you are then don't worry about it."

There was a gap of silence that followed and Anna looked back and saw her mother walking up the driveway. Anna checked to make sure the call hadn't disconnected and when the silence continued she was tempted to just say sorry and hang up.

But then Elsa's voice answered. "I'm not. Is there something you want to talk about?" Elsa's voice was small and very nervous almost as if she were going to start stuttering her words.

"Yah, I just need someone to talk to."

"Wh-Okay."

"I'll meet you by the lake at ten." Anna checked the window again and her mother was at the door now, looking for her keys.

"Okay." Elsa answered and then the call ended.

It wasn't even a second later that the door opened and her mother was looking directly at Anna. "Go to the table." Anna followed her mothers directions and went into the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast table. Her mother followed and sat done across from her daughter. "I've been talking to everyone at the restaurant and your teachers and all of them that something is bothering you. Olaf even said that you might need to tell me something." Anna's face went pale and her palms started to sweat, she then started to twirl her pigtail. "Before I get into the talk about your future, I want you to tell me if there's something that you need to tell me. If there is Anna, please tell me, I can be here for you if you just tell me."

* * *

The sky was clear and the moon engulfed the lake in pool of light. The stars twinkled with each passing second and the wind was calming. It was already past ten fifteen and Elsa had stopped pacing at this point. _This was such a stupid idea. What does she want to talk about? Do I even care? _The blonde took out her lighter and light up a short blunt. To her right Marshmallow got up and staggered a few yards away from where Elsa was sitting. She didn't bother to look at him. _Doesn't she have friends that she can talk to? I barely know her. _Elsa took a few more hits before getting up and pacing again.

_What's the point of staying here if she hasn't shown up? Why the fuck am I here in the first place. I have more important things to do. _Elsa looked back into the woods and saw nothing. She took a few more puffs and through the blunt on the ground. _If she wanted to come then she would be here by now. _As much as she wanted to leave there was this sense of staying and waiting for the younger girl to show up. When the had talked earlier she had sound really morose and lost. Something Elsa was all to familiar with. She looked across the lake and still saw nothing.

Again she stopped pacing and sat down. There was only herself and Marshmallow. What was there to find to do in the middle of the fucking woods? Elsa took a deep breath and leaned her head back against a tree. She sat there from what seemed like a lifetime and the only thing she could think of to do was sing. Even though it felt weird to just start singing with no purpose, she couldn't help at how calming it could be.

As much as she wanted to sing the song she wrote for her music class the only thing she had for it were the lyrics and couldn't figure out anything on how to make it sound good.

Instead she closed her eyes and sang the first song that came to her head.

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way. She felt it everyday and I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now. Too many, too many problems Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes. Broken inside."

All of sudden she felt Marshmallow's head on lap. She looked down and say the soft happiness in his eyes and she smiled.

"Open your eyes and look outside. Find the reason why you've been rejected and now you can't find what you left behind. Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes. Broken inside."

"Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind, she's falling behind. She can't find her place, she's losing her faith. She's falling from grace, she's all over the place, yeah. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. That's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. broken inside. She's lost inside lost inside, she's lost inside lost inside."

"Avril Lavigne, right." Elsa jumped up and started saw the red head next to her. Marshmallow was wagging his tail and barking with glee. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump."

"It's okay. I was just relaxing for a few moments."

"Oh, well uh, lets sit down." Anna smiled.

Both of them sat against the tree that Elsa had been leaning on before, Marshmallow at their feet. "What did you want to talk about?"

Anna looked out onto the lake and took a deep breath. "Well, I just want to see if you can help me?"

"With what?"

"Elsa, I'm not gonna sugarcoat this so...I'm depressed. More than I've ever felt in my entire life. And, I want to know how to handle these kind of feelings." Elsa was quite for a few seconds. _She's depressed. For someone that has everything going for her, how can she be depressed. _"I don't want to say that you have these same feelings but I want to know how you get through with these kind of feelings."

In matter of seconds Elsa went through nervousness, excitement, and confusion. Here was someone that was trying to help her and now it was the other way around. It took her a few moments but she was able to think of something to say. As much as she wanted to tell Anna something that would give her some kind of answer, Elsa knew she didn't have the answer herself. "I do feel depressed too Anna, and to be truthful, I've never really faced my emotions. If you haven't noticed I bottle up my emotions."

"Oh." Elsa could here the disappointment in Anna's tone.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help you." _I can't fuck this up, I just can't. _"Anna, from what you told me about you and your mother I can only guess that this is what's really bothering."

"Right on the money."

"Well, the only thing I can say is that don't keep waiting to tell her at the right moment."

"Why?" Anna shifted herself and faced Elsa.

"Because that only means you finding an excuse to not tell her what you truly feel. Even though I haven't told you much about myself the only thing I can say is that in my mind I think about just coming out and saying what is wrong with me. I don't want to wait for the right moment and I don't want you to keep trying to make me tell you. I guess what I'm trying to tell is that just tell her that you're gay. Don't wait for the right moment and don't think about what your going to say."

"So I should do the Shia Labeouf thing and just do it."

"I'd say to let it go."

"But how does this help me?"

Out of all the times Elsa had talked in her life this was the most she ever talked, and the most when she didn't feel anything towards a girl, especially Anna. In the back of her mind she knew that this is what friendship was and it was the most gratifying thing she had ever felt. At the same time though, she wanted more. "It helps you because it's a huge weight off your shoulders. It will help you focus and break free from these emotions. It'll make you happy again."

Anna smiled even wider than before and lunged at Elsa. The blonde felt the warm and gentleness of Anna's body against hers. Her eyes wide and unsure, the only thing she did was sit there and let Anna's arms wrap around her. Lifting her arms to wrap around Anna felt like an eternity, like her arms suddenly weighed over a hundred pounds.

The red head suddenly realized her and the two of them were face to face. Elsa's arms had stopped moving and were only around Anna's waste. "Thank you Elsa. Is there anything else you want to tell me."

I love you but she would never say that to Anna. It would only lead to more problems. "No." Elsa could feel the heat rush to face and her eyes were locked on Anna's. In just one simple movement could Elsa kiss her. _Her smile is priceless and she is so beautiful. _Her breath was heavy and she started to sit up. Anna kept smiling, her eyes wandering around Elsa's face.

The butterflies in her stomach felt like hornets and temperature was boiling. Elsa looked onto Anna's lips and only dreamed of what they felt like. But, she stopped herself from anything else and told Anna to get off of her.

"If your not doing anything Sunday Elsa, how bout we meet at the mall."

"Sure." The blonde answered a little fast.

"Cool. If we meet at one in front of the food court is that good?"

"Yah."

Anna hugged Elsa again. "Thank you, really. I knew you were going to be a great friend."

* * *

**I know it's been a really long time since I uploaded a chapter and I'm really thankful to all of you that like it. I'm going to start college soon as a freshman and don't know how much work I'm going to have. But if not next week the week after I will have the next chapter out. Sorry for these sporadic chapter updates.**


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't fucking care if it was done or not. All I care about is moving it to use a diversion to get the rest of it out later." Even though Hans was angry he was acting calm and trying to figure out a way to move his more expensive drugs out from the school.

"Well I don't know where the fuck it could go. The only way to use it as a diversion is to stow it in some ones locker. With the small amount we can use it seems to be the only option."

"Then why hasn't it been done?"

"Because everyone we know will know we screwed them over and then we'll be fucked. The only way to pull it off if we put it into a random locker, but I don't think that will work."

"The hell why not." Hans spat out.

"Cool it man, jesus." Hans just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the reason we can't do that because the cops will try to figure where it came from and if we just put it a random locker then the cops will know it was placed there when the person of that locker has no idea where or how the drugs got there."

"We could use someone as a witness to make it more believable?"

"To risky. We don't know what the cops will ask and we don't know someone who doesn't have a bad record."

"Fucking hell." Hans crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall. He looked away from Horace and pondered on what he could do. And then it hit, the one person that would never sell them out. He smiled, "Elsa."

"Your girlfriend?"

"No my dead dog. Of course my girlfriend you dumbass."

"You think she won't tell."

"I know she won't tell."

"Well how do you know that?"

"I, know that because she's afraid of something. If you ever got close to her you'd see it in her face. When the cops crack on her she won't know what to do and the fear she has built up will work against her. It'll show the cops that she has something to hide." Anna's laughed to himself. "This will be so easy to sell to."

"Alright, then let's make it happen. It's shame though she's really hot. Did you at least get to fuck he?."

"Yah and it was god awful."

"So, when do we move it to her locker."

"Later tonight after I go to mall. I'm meeting up with everyone else to talk about the next step."

"Cool, I've got to tell Jasper before he leaves for the school."

"Get it done and don't get caught. It was way to fucking close last time."

"Blame my mother asshole. She's the head of this bullshit, she was the one that wanted it down so earlier."

* * *

Anna had arrived at the mall an hour earlier and was browsing around one of the clothing stores close to the food court. She didn't want to buy anything just yet but at the same time, anything in her price range was getting pretty tempting to try on and buy. She had her ear phones in and was listing to Madonna and singing along quite loudly. Nearly everyone in hearing distance walked up to and told how good of singer she was or that they recognized her from the restaurant. In the hour at the store she was pretty sure that she had talked to about twenty people.

Now though she was texting everyone that had gone on the trip without her and she was sitting alone at a table. Everyone was saying how great the trip was and how some of them had more alcohol then they should've. Laughing to herself and making fun all of them, Anna typed away on her phone.

The group of them driving back we only thirty minutes from the mall and she thought about inviting them to mall to hang out for awhile but decided against it. She knew all them would be way from tired from the drive and it wouldn't be far to Elsa. _Matter of fact where is she. _

Anna checked the time on her phone, Elsa was thirty minutes late. Anna shrugged and thought Elsa was just running late or caught in traffic. She lifted her head from her phone and looked around the food court incase she could spot the blonde. She didn't see the her but what caught her eye was the color of hair that belonged to a kid she hated Doing a double take and looking closer Anna looked closer at where the guy was sitting. She knew it was him and she hoped he wouldn't see her again. He was above annoying and painful to talk to. If he saw her and tried talking to her again then it would ruin her night even before it would begin.

Turning away from his direction Anna continued to text. For the next ten minutes she hoped that he wouldn't look around and spot her. But the she heard the seat across from her move out.

Anna whipped around and was about to tell the guy to fuck off but when her eyes met Elsa's she was caught of guard.

Elsa jumped a bit brought her hands close to her. "Sorry." She spoke softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I though you were someone else." Anna quickly glanced over to where the auburn haired kid was sitting and saw that he was talking to other people, she hoped that this would be the only time she would have to see him tonight. "So do you wanna eat first of look around and do some shopping for a while first." Looking back over to the guy, Anna hoped that in the time she would shop with Elsa that he would leave. "Lets take stroll and see what's on sale." Anna got up from her seat and smiled at Elsa.

"Okay." The blonde simply said as she got up.

"Not to be rude but how much money did you bring?"

"I didn't know how much to bring, so I have brought two about a thousand dollars. Is that not enough?"

"Uh no. That's a little to much." Anna softly laughed.

"Sorry." Elsa said a bit dejected.

"What are you sorry for? I don't mind that you brought that much. It's just a little to much. To think that I thought two hundred was a lot." Elsa only weakly smiled. Anna smiled back and thought for a few moments to think about where they should go first.

While the two walked out of the food court Elsa had met eyes with someone who sent a wave of fear through her body. When she first saw him, she thought it was just her mind trying to mess with her again but, when he turned his head and their eyes met she knew it was him. The way his insolent smile sent chills down her spine and when he saw who she was, his smile only broadened. By the time she and Anna had left the food court, she could feel his eyes on her as she walked. Past those eyes she knew he was thinking of something. She hoped that whatever it was, was only for her and not for Anna.

"We're going to go on the route that my friend Rapunzel and I go on normally which starts downstairs so lets go at the south entrance. We won't go into to every store and we don't really have to buy anything. Also this should lead us back to the food court. That sound like plan to you."

"Yah sure." Elsa answered a little quick, but Anna didn't notice.

"Great."

The two girls headed off to the first store and for a while it was silent between them. Anna was humming a random tune that Elsa didn't recognize and Elsa was thinking of a way to just say something Anna. She didn't want to talk to Anna about anything to personal, she wanted to just talk to Anna. Just a regular conversation. But there was nothing Elsa could think of that would let her say something. Every time she would think of something to talk about with Anna she would have to think of every response to follow up Anna's. By the time she was half way through a conversation in her mind the two of them were already at the first store.

"Have you ever shopped with someone before."

"No."

"Not even your with your mom?"

"No."

"Well prepare for a night of fun Elsa. Come lets go." Anna grabbed Elsa by the arm and led her inside the store. "Let's get started."

Elsa was hesitant to ask Anna on what do, and for a short time she just kept her arms crossed and looked at the floor. While Anna skimmed through the racks of clothes and humming to herself, Elsa started thinking on how another conversation between them could go. _But what's the point. I can't even tell her what I like in this store. I don't even know what to do. _Standing or just following Anna, Elsa just felt out of place.

"What's wrong Elsa, it looks as if you have no idea on what to do." Anna stopped at a rack with short skirts on it and looked back at Elsa.

Elsa's head dropped and she let out a deep breath. "I don't know what to do."

Anna laughed and walked over to the blonde. She picked up Elsa's head and smiled. "Just look around for clothes. Talk about something, anything. I've got a million things to talk about but I don't want to talk the entire time."

Elsa's eyes were going all around Anna's face. From her blissful smile to her perfect emerald eyes. She tried to talk but the only thing she could think of was to just stare into Anna's eyes.

Still smiling, Anna rolled her eyes and picked out a random skirt and brought Elsa to a fitting room. "Okay so, I'm going to try this on and when I come back out I want you to say if you like and why. It's okay if you don't, just tell my why afterword's." Anna then closed the door and Elsa was left alone. Her arms fell to her sides and she brought her hands together. The long shirt she had on could cover her hands and she had a pair of leather gloves in her purse incase she need them.

Sitting, Elsa wondered why she didn't get up and leave. She didn't want Hans to ruin what she had and she didn't want Hans to mess with Anna. With everything she was being forced into, she didn't want Anna to know about it. Even though Elsa thought she had done nothing to show Anna who she really was, what she had with Anna was the closest thing she had to being happy. If the red head ever found out what she was doing then Elsa was sure that Anna would never talk to her and then she would be alone for good.

_I don't want to keep hiding myself from her, but she won't ever think of me as the same again. Why can't I be someone different. _Elsa rolled up her sleeve and looked at her arm and hand. _I'm a monster. I could've stopped this, but instead I'm still part of it. I smoke and shoot heroin almost everyday. Why am I even here? If she ever who I am, she'd think I was a monster._

Elsa covered her arm and took out her gloves. When she put the on the door to the fitting room had started to open and Anna walked out wearing a yellow skirt. "So what do think." Anna smiled and waited for Elsa to reply.

"I like it." Were the only words Elsa was able to get out.

"Okay, why?" Anna spun around and looked at Elsa for an answer. "Does it match the outfit, does it look good with my skin or eyes, or hair? Is it an ugly color? Come on Elsa, say what's on your mind."

Lost for words, Elsa took a breath and hoped that whatever she said next would complement Anna. "It's a pretty color, it works good with your legs." Elsa's face turned red and her eyes dropped to ground, not wanting to look up.

"Thanks, and to think I just picked this at random." Anna smiled and walked up to Elsa again. "Now was that so hard."

"Yes."

Anna laughed and lifted up Elsa's head again. "This is what goes on with other friends. We try stuff on and get the other's opinion. Maybe we can talk about different things. So lets buy this skirt for me and go to another store and there lets have a good conversation and this time you could try some things on."

"Okay."

"Oh come on, you gotta sound more confident than that."

"L-let's go?"

"Don't make it a question, let's go."

"Let's go!" Elsa looked around after nearly shouting the words. She hoped no one heard her.

"That's it."

From then on, Elsa and Anna went to nearly every store and tried on different things while talking about anything the two of them could think. In the beginning, Elsa was a bit distant and got better as time went on but that didn't stop the awkward silences that happened every so often.

Going from store to and having a great time, Elsa forgot about who she was and showed a lighter side to herself. They would laugh and talk about school. Elsa would mostly follow Anna on conversations and for the most part it was fun for the two of them.

Time flew by and the two of them found themselves back at the food court.

"That's kinda what I'm trying to do. I have no lyrics at all, only what the lyrics should sound like. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe I can show the lyrics I have so far."

"Awesome, maybe by chance they can work together." The two of them smiled. "You have a name for your song."

"I have a few names but I don't know if I like any of them."

"Well, what are they?"

"Here are the ones, I've narrowed down so far: The cold, never bothered me anyway, and let it go."

"I like the last one the best. I think it has a nice ring to it."

"Really?"

"Yah, can you sing on how you want it to go."

"I-I can't, I truly don't know how it can go. I never really thought of it."

"Well lets find a seat and see what we can do."

"Okay. I've, got to uhh, go to the bathroom."

"I'll find us a seat then."

"Okay." Elsa left for the bathroom and Anna went to find seat.

Sitting close to a Burger King Anna looked around and took out her phone. She hadn't checked it since Elsa had come and wanted to see what everyone else was. Looking through her messages she saw that everyone was home and was pretty tired. Most of them were in bed, and the rest where finishing some homework. Not wanted to bother them, she put her phone back into her pocket and waited for Elsa.

But everything was about to change. She didn't see him but he saw her and waited for the perfect time. "What's up?" He said grinning to himself.

Anna knew the voice and when the guy who said it sat down, she immediately got angry. "I was doing great."

"That's a shame. I see that your hear by yourself again. Your friends seem to do that a lot."

"Oh well, at least I've got them. Were are your friends."

"They're waiting for me."

"Really?"

"Yah, but tell me. Who are you hear with tonight."

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I would like to know. It's not right to leave your friends alone."

"You know what, I'm done with this. I don't like you. I don't even like guys."

The auburn haired kid raised an eyebrow and leaned in closer to Anna, who slumped back into her chair a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Fuck it," she said under her breath, "I'm a lesbian dude, so stop trying and go away."

Anna didn't notice but the auburn haired guy's lips flinched for a second into a grin before turning into disgust. "Well I guess we nothing to discuss."

"Yah we don't so run along." Anna didn't hear what the guy had said under her breath but she knew it sounded terrible. _Ehh doesn't bother that much._

When Elsa walked out of the bathroom she saw Anna sitting across from the Burger King and started walking to her. But the she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't turn around Elsa, but we'll talk about your 'friend' when you leave. Oh and just let you know, you were gonna take the fall for us for the drugs we have but now, I've got a better plan."

Frozen in place Elsa didn't know what Hans was up to but what ever it was sounded like it was going to hurt Anna. Her eyes widened and a knew set of emotions washed over, but these were at a new level. Anger and hatred filled her body and she didn't know why. For everything that Anna was doing for her, she wanted to protect Anna. It was what she had to give back to Anna for everything she had done for her. Elsa turned around but didn't see anybody. It was time for her to do something for Anna that would finally mean something.

"I don't know what your planning, but you will not touch her. She's my friend." Something inside Elsa released. Hans made her feel more pain than anything and that was fine, but Elsa didn't want anybody else to feel this and had to find out a way to make sure that what ever he was planning could be stopped.

Elsa walked back to Anna and sat across from. Anna smiled and the two of them ordered there food and talked about their projects for the music class they had. Elsa managed to hide her anger but forgot what the lyrics where to her song and with Anna tried to fill in the lyrics for the red heads song.

When they were done talking Elsa waited for Anna's mother to take Anna home. Hans never showed up when Elsa was walking to he car but she kept looking around for him. Nothing went wrong when she got in her car and drove home. Her anger started to waiver as a bit fear started to set in. Hans usually made good on his word and she wondered if this were just a trick to get her scared. But it had worked against him she thought. It made her angry and for the first time in her life, she wanted to finally do something to help someone she cared about.

Pulling into her drive way parking in the garage, she thought to herself on what he was going to do.

But a hand covered by a black glove covered her mouth and she felt a knife against her throat. "Hey there Elsa. It's me Hans. Guess you thought that I wasn't going to have that talk. So you know where this knife is and if you tell someone about his, I'll make sure no one believes you." Elsa was shaking and her eyes started to fill with tears. "Scared, good. Now your friend, who was it Anna? Yah, can't believe I didn't recognize her. Well she told me something great. I bet you'd know she was a filthy lesbian. I hate gay people Elsa, and you know what, I'll make sure everybody else does too. But for now though, I want you to tell me more about our red headed friend."

Elsa felt Hans dig the knife deeper into her throat and the only thing she could think to do was sit there and cry. There was nothing for her to do and she didn't know if Hans had it in him to kill her. When he released his hand from her mouth she was too scared to say anything. But Hans dug the knife harder into throat and threatened to kill her. Scared and weak, Elsa told him everything that had ever happened between the two of them.

"That wasn't hard, was it? Now get some rest and watch the show unfold. This is going to be week Elsa."


End file.
